ExpTales
by Victor Delta Kitsune
Summary: The final arc is set. The eternal conflict of good and evil will take place, and two enemies will fight until the end. Who will come out alive? Climb aboard and find out.
1. Prologue

VDK: After my long vanishing from this website, I am glad to say that I have returned. Where have I gone you may ask? The answer is sublimely straightforward as I was in the Angel Forum, check the link in my page and you'll see where I have been hanging out lately, a good place to meet and interact with fans of that lovable pink experiment 624 AKA Angel. Hem, now that I am back I present to you my latest Lilo and Stitch Fanfiction which I call "ExpTales" or "Experiment Tales" in short. Reviews are encouraged but flames and such will not be tolerated, I will ask you to keep those kinds of comments to yourself….

-Victor Delta Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch characters or the canon experiments mentioned. I do own the fanon experiments.

Chapter 1

**Opening Sequence**

**The camera cuts to Experiment 633- Kitsune, he scatters 200 dollars across the air**

_Life is like a hurricane here in Kauaii_

_Lincolns_

_Blasters_

_Starfighters_

_It's a Stitchblur_

_Might solve a mystery_

_Or rewrite history_

_ExpTales_

**We see Angel running away from an angry Vixy, who's shooting her with a blaster rifle.**

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Everyday they're out there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

**The scene changes to Bonnie and Clyde speeding up a stolen Lamborghini away from the police**

_Tales of daring do bad and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

**Two hijacked fighters by Leroy and 627 begin to seed chaos in Kokaua Town, fires spread all over the area while Leroy and his comrade cheer**

_When it seems they're heading for the final curtain_

_Cool deduction never fails_

_That's for certain_

_The worse of messes become successes_

_ExpTales_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooh_

**Angel claws her way up in panic while holding a treasure, Leroy is trying to get the treasure from her**

_Everyday they're out there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Tales of daring do bad and good_

_StitchTales_

**Reuben holds on to a rope while being pulled up by Lilo and Angel to save him from a deadly acid pit**

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_D-D-D-Danger watch behind you_

_There's a Space Rogue out to find you_

_What to do? Just grab on to some ExpTales_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooh Ooooooooooooooh_

**Dr. Hamsterviel riding in a bipedal mecha guns all the Federation troopers with a sadistic smile**

_ExpTales_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Everyday they're out there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Tales of daring do bad and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

**Two Leroys fall on a black abyss in Egypt**

_D-D-D-Danger watch behind you_

_There's a Space Rogue out to find you_

_What to do? Just grab on to some ExpTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Everyday they're out there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Tales of daring do bad and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Everyday they're out there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Tales of daring do bad and good_

_StitchTales_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_And not German Tales_

_Or Arab Tales_

_No_

_ExpTales_

**Kitsune and Vixy reach to the top of a temple and try to claim the treasure of Alexander the Great, both begin to fight**

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

__

**Prologue- Treasure of the Knights Templar Part I: The Golden Map**

The Sargasso Sea was disgusting Experiment 633-Kitsune. Steering his yacht here probably was a wrong choice but the rumors about never coming back could be true. Looking at the windshield, he saw ships from many ages stranded here, while the seaweed began to creep and grow in the ships, something he didn't like about Earth.

Kitsune was Experiment 633 of the 600 Series, created by Jumba's only son; Victor Ivan Jookiba has created a new breed of experiments, Bounty Hunters, Space Pirates, Space Rogues, Mercenaries, Secret Agents, Treasure Hunters, the latter of it all is that these experiments were more than unique, they had skills that could be expandable. Kitsune looked like Stitch, only with red fur and had a custom jumpsuit of sky blue color and a flaming heart.

Growling, the ship refused to move. Sargasso was entangled in the dual propellers of the vessels, trying to make this ship the next victim of the ship. Kitsune took a combat knife and dove to the waters of the Sea. Cutting the perverse weeds and beginning the search for a rumored ship. Little did he know he was being followed by an old acquaintance: Experiment 634-Vixy.

The wrecks of the ships were giving Kitsune the shivers, cold winds began to blow. Sargasso brushed against imaginary walls that did not exits, others brushed against the wrecks of the ships, 

making their aging process speed up. The sun was setting down now, and it would be dangerous to be here, in a sea of mystery and within the grasp of the dreaded Bermuda Triangle, which the Sargasso Sea laid.

Searching through his electrobinoculars, he found a wooden ship that caught his eye. The sail bore a red cross so did the sides of the ship. Smiling, he steered for the vessel.

Taking out his pistols, he was ready for any danger. Loading a new power pak, he pulled the hammer of his pistols and got ready to face any danger on the ship. The only thing he saw was the skeletons of the dead Knights Templar, shrugging, the Experiment kept exploring the wrecked vessel.

As he went deeper into the ship, he could not shake he was being followed. "Who's there!?" Kitsune aimed his pistol at the corridor, threatening an enemy who was not there. Footsteps were heard again, a warning shot flew but impacted the wooden walls. "Who ever you are you better show yourself or you can become fish food once I blow this ship up."

Awkward silence.

More awkward silence.

Kitsune saw a lone treasure chest with the Knights Templar emblem. Blasting the lock, he opened it and his eyes could not believe what he was seeing.

Mesmerizing.

Astounding.

Mind-blowing.

The map that reveals the location of the Lost Treasure of the Knights Templar, the real location to the massive wealth left by the Order. And now it was all his. Before he could celebrate something poked a gun at his head. "Thanks for guiding me here Kitty you old pirate," A sireny Lebanese accented voice spoke.

"Vixy…" Kitsune said as he turned around to find his sworn enemy, Vixy the Space Rogue. She had Angel's body, only her fur was red, her ears and antennae tips were black and her nose was a soft maroon, "How ingenious of you to follow me into the Sargasso Sea, I must credit you with persistence and failures because I got here first, finders keepers Space Scum, go hunt for someone else's map."

Vixy began to laugh. Her stomach ached a little but she ignored the pain. "I am afraid that is not going to be possible. I came for the map and you _will_ surrender it to me. Or I will kill you."

"You don't scare me Lebanese!" Kitsune spat. "Why didn't you stay there and belly danced for your beloved Arab and Maronite Christian audiences? I bet they really miss you belly dancing. _Oh look at me; I am an addicted Lebanese Experiment who loves to see Vixy seduce me with her belly dancing!_"

Vixy growled in anger. "The belly dance is not a dance of seduction! It's an old dance with a long history!" Her scream was echoed across the ship. "Now hand over that treasure or map or else."

Kitsune aimed at the unstable roof and shot a shot at it. The wood began to rumble violently and fell upon the Rogue with a scream. "Sorry Vixy, as they say finders keepers." He began to head back to his boat.

Vixy growled in anger as she wormed and squiggled her way out to no avail. She heard an explosion, her yacht was destroyed. "CURSE YOU KITSUNE! CURSE YOU!"

_That's all for now. And I know what you're thinking, yeah I butchered the DuckTales song, but hey, boredom attacks and I am needed something fun to do._


	2. Oak Island

**Opening Song**

_Life is like a hurricane here in Kauaii_

_Lincolns_

_Blasters_

_Starfighters_

_It's a Stitchblur_

_Might solve a mystery_

_Or rewrite history_

_ExpTales_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Everyday they're out there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Tales of daring do bad and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_When it seems they're heading for the final curtain_

_Cool deduction never fails_

_That's for certain_

_The worse of messes become successes_

_ExpTales_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Everyday they're out there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Tales of daring do bad and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_D-D-D-Danger watch behind you_

_There's a Space Rogue out to find you_

_What to do? Just grab on to some ExpTales_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooh Ooooooooooooooh_

_ExpTales_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Everyday they're out there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Tales of daring do bad and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_D-D-D-Danger watch behind you_

_There's a Space Rogue out to find you_

_What to do? Just grab on to some ExpTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Everyday they're out there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Tales of daring do bad and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Everyday they're out there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Tales of daring do bad and good_

_StitchTales_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_And not German Tales_

_Or Arab Tales_

_No_

_ExpTales_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

__

**Chapter 1- Treasure of the Knights Templar Part II: Oak Island**

Stitch felt seasick, the sounds of throwing up bothered Lilo. Looking up to the bridge of the yacht, she found Kitsune manning the wheel of the ship, the blue waters of the Pacific calmly splash against the sky blue yacht. Angel was in the living room, watching Mexican soap operas trying to figure out the whole plot of the thing.

It's been days since they left Kokaua, and Kitsune was glad to find a small crew to help him in this journey. Crossing the Panama Canal and then straight to Caribbean waters, they made a short stop in Jamaica to resupply and adjust their course, and another week of dreadful navigation. "Ah don't worry guys." Kitsune assured the tired crew. "We'll eventually reach our destination in another 4 days."

Lilo and Angel groaned. "4 Days?"

"Yep," Kitsune said with a cheery smile on his face. "In four days we'll reach our destination: Oak Island and the secrets that reside within the island." He licked his lips in excitement.

Lilo eyed Kitsune, knowing the shrewd but honest Hunter. "We're still getting our wages, right?"

"What wages?" Kitsune asked innocently.

"We've helped you three times looking for treasure around the world for the wage of 8.00 an hour!" Angel exclaimed in Tantalog. She was right, 3 times the help and the wages were hard to collect or Kitsune sometimes "forgot" to pay them their deserved salary. She gave a long growl while Lilo has her arms crossed.

"Fine, I'll pay you when we get back home, right now we need to concentrate our entire trip to Oak Island, get the treasure and we'll head back home in a cinch. Agree?"

**That evening**

"Are we there yet?" Stitch asked bored.

"Naga," Kitsune said as he yawned. "Now that we're on the coast of Bermuda, we'll dock there for a few hours to relax and have some fun before we continue our long trip to Canada."

"Canada!?" Lilo asked. "Why are we going there?"

"Oak Island is in Canada Lilo," Kitsune explained. "In the coast of Nova Scotia or New Scotland if you translate Latin. You see, Oak Island is said to have the wealth of the Knights Templar, or so the legend goes. I read a lot of stories about them, the Templars large wealth, a treasure of Kings and Nobility. The legend goes that the Templars set sail for Canada and hid the treasure on Oak Island, creating a complex system of tunnels and traps to kill wealth seekers and other enemies that might be after their stored riches."

"And you are after the treasure?" Stitch asked in Tantalog.

"Oh yes," Kitsune said with a grin on his face. The trio eyed the red experiment closely. "The Treasure of the Knights Templar is the greatest lure and the big reward one can harvest. All the fortunes of the Kings of Europe, all the wealth of the Old World, and what I seek the most, lost knowledge of the civilizations thought to be gone. Imagine owning the recipe for a Philosopher's Stone, or the dark secrets of Alchemy, the possibility is endless."

"The endless possibility to change the Earth as we know it," Kitsune sipped his tea. "Perhaps with the lost knowledge, we can finally bring an end to serious diseases such as AIDS or perhaps discover lost scientific secrets, locations of the Holy Relics such as the Ark of the Covenant and the Holy Grail…the big two Treasure Hunters seek in this world, including myself."

Lilo was awestruck by these things spoken. Angel was asleep while Stitch was thinking of all the things he could do with this lost knowledge…

**Bermuda**

It was nighttime in Bermuda, the waters were dangerous to navigate. Luckily, the Royal Bermuda Coast Guard found the yacht and safely guided them to Hamilton Harbor. Many yachts were docked here; Lilo saw a yacht bearing the Flag of Scotland, followed by a sky blue flag with a flaming heart. "That yacht, the _Sea Puma _belongs to a member of Clan Kitsune, Panther."

"You mean the tiger furred experiment that wears a dress?" Lilo joked.

"It's not a dress ye dumb lassie, it's a kilt!" A Scottish voice said from behind. Lilo turned and smiled to find a tiger furred experiment that she mentioned. The experiment wore a nice blue jumpsuit top, a leopard-pattern kilt, followed by a jaguar-patterned tam o'shanter. "Ah Chief Kitsune, what brings ye to the Royal Territory of Bermuda? A vacation for the two lovers and the Polynesian Girl? I thought the big lassie forbade them to go on international travels as I see."

"Nani said we needed the job." Lilo said.

"And we're going to Oak Island," Stitch said in Tantalog.

"Oak Island?" Panther's eyes widened. "Yer not going for the old treasure left by the Templars, are ye?"

"We are," Kitsune replied.

"Oak Island is nothing but filled with death traps and floodways, I've been there and I nearly died in the inner sanctum. It's a large and complex way if ye want the treasure." Panther eyed them. "You'll surely die there, and trust me; it's a slow and painful death."

Angel gulped in fear. Death was not in her schedule.

"Panther, I've survived traps around the world, the Mayan Temples, the Persian tombs, the Egyptian Pyramids. No trap can stop me that is if you have the correct experience and the correct maps." He showed his white teeth to his comrade. "And with my crew here, we're an unstoppable force."

Panther only have a cackle. "Aye, tell Vixy about that, speaking about that, here comes her new yacht."

A new red and black yacht came and dropped anchor. A small bridge came out, allowing Vixy to set her feet on the wooden docks.

Stitch and Angel eyed the red female, everyone in Kokaua knew her by her evil deeds. The sinful red and black fur made them growl. No one has forgotten the Nanobot Incident a few months back, taxpayers had to pay massive amounts of money to repair the damages.

"Expat" Lebanese Vixy the Space Rogue looked at the group and gave them a cold look.

"Why do you hang around the Earth so much?" Kitsune said. "The last thing we need is an expat Lebanese with a horrible case of greed fever."

"Ah shut your mouth Kitsune!" Vixy said, biting her upper lip. "Well, look what Kitsune brought; it's the loser Angel and his loser boyfriend Stitch… Oh? And Lilo too? Oh how nice the whole gang is here on Bermuda,"

"HEY!" Stitch and Angel said together.

"I have my eyes on you Space Rogue," Kitsune said menacingly. "The next time we meet will be your last."

Vixy only cackled as she heard those words and left.

Stitch and Angel only looked at her and blew a raspberry at her. Lilo only gave her a face. "Come on guys," Kitsune said. "Let's resupply and head to Oak Island."

In 3 hours, Kitsune's yacht left Bermuda.

4 days later, the ship reached Oak Island.

The yacht docked near a cave and the search began.

"OK guys!" Kitsune took out the golden map. "Stay close to me, and watch out for traps in the corridors."

"Got it." Lilo smiled.

Angel and Stitch nodded.

The trio followed Kitsune. Stopping, Kitsune and the rest saw a red cross on the wall. "The emblem of the Knights Templar, we're near. But according to this map, there's a trap, a room ahead that will be flooded once we enter."

"So what do we do?" Angel asked.

"Simple," Kitsune said. "According to the map, we must first rotate the cross counterclockwise and see what happens. Stitch, will you do me the honors?"

Stitch spits on his two paws and begins to rotate the cross in the opposite direction.

_Schrink! _

The floor began to rumble, dust fell from the roof. The wall with the emblem began to move slowly to the left. "A secret door." Lilo gasped.

"What will we find?" Stitch asked in Tantalog. "Wasp Mummies or Nazi Gold?"

Angel and Kitsune look at Stitch with unimpressed eyes. "Nazi gold? You're wrong!" Kitsune exclaimed. "That's under Lake Toplitz in Austria or so the story goes. Come on, we have history to rewrite."

A sireny voice giggled in the darkness.

"I can't see a thing!" Lilo exclaimed.

"Grab Angel or Stitch's paw." Kitsune suggested, the cold glow of his blue eyes which meant his night vision was active creeped Lilo a bit. "No wait…aha! Here they are."

Lilo began to see thinks in a cool green color. "Nice, night vision goggles."

They kept walking until…

"Uh guys?" Angel said. "Why do the sudden I feel light…?"

"Ih, meega too." Stitch replied. "Naga floor."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The four exclaimed.

Lilo, Stitch, and Angel landed on top of Kitsune. "Owwwwww…."

"Thanks for the soft landing." Lilo said nervously. "So what's next?"

Kitsune looked at the map. "Oh crud! The good news is that we're near the chamber with the treasure."

"And the bad news?" Lilo asked.

"The bad news is that we landed in a trap chamber placed here on purpose." Kitsune spoke. "The only way to access the treasure is too run to the door way ahead of us. We have 10 minutes to get there before we end up stuck. SO RUN!"

Angel began, pressing the floor tile, the challenge began.

Running for their lives, several sharp blades started to fall from the roof. Lilo screamed but Kitsune pushes her out of the way, while Angel and Stitch panic as the blades were catching up to them. The next section was to calculate when to cross the shooting arrows. "NOW!" Kitsune said as he grabbed Lilo's hand and dragged her to safety. Angel and Stitch whimpered. "We only have 4 more minutes, hurry up or we'll be history."

Eventually, the two experiments crossed.

"Oh God…" Kitsune saw a beam of ruby light shoot across and the light began to burn the ground. "A primitive laser defense… now this is getting ugly." The laser was getting close. "RUN!!"

The four began to run like they never ran before. The red beam of light was drawing closer to them. Angel could feel the heat of them beam as it got near her. Jumping to the entrance of the door, Kitsune pushed the Templar Cross on the wall, making the traps stop, the door began to open…

Success.

"We did it guys!" Kitsune cheered as he shot the torches, revealing the wealth of the Templars. The massive wealth began to shine, gold, silver, and jewels flickered. "Here we are, the legendary Money Pit."

Stitch did a somersault in celebration.

Angel smiled but something sneaked upon her and fired. The pink experiment screamed in agony as she fell to the ground. Kitsune turned to find Vixy with her smoking rifle in her paws. "Thank you for guiding me to the Treasure of the Templars. Now if you excuse me, I have a wealth to collect, and a world to control economically."

Kitsune growled. "You have no right to claim this as your own."

Vixy responded with a cackle. Kitsune took out his pistols and took aim at the red female. "You never give up, do you Kitsune?"

"Vixy, I will spare your life if you leave, if you don't I will blast you to Kingdom Come." Kitsune threatened.

"You don't scare me." Vixy shot Lilo.

Kitsune gasped as he saw Lilo drop to the ground, blood gushing out of her shoulder. He growled as he fired, blue oval shots impacted Vixy, pushing her back. "You'll pay for what you did. Hurting Lilo was just cruel. You scum, you're going down!"

Vixy cackled as she fired her rifle like mad. Red oval shots impacted the walls, the gold, sending sparks all over the place. Stitch was tending to Lilo, despite the heavy crossfire. Vixy loaded another power pack to her rifle and fired it like mad. Kitsune grunted as he took a shot.

Firing back at Vixy, she backed off, panting for air. This gave Kitsune an idea. Grabbing a treasure chest, she threw it at Vixy. The female experiment stared to swear in Arabic as she tried to get out of the locked chest. Grinning, a red stream melted the metal part, closing the treasure chest for good. Kicking it far away from his sight.

Kitsune checked on Lilo. "She'll live, the shot wasn't charged completely."

"Lilo OK?" Stitch asked worried.

"Yes." Kitsune said. "I think Angel will be OK too…"

**A few months later**

"Lilo," Nani called. "There's something in the mail for you."

"There's something for me?" Lilo took the letter and opened it.

_Hey Lilo,_

_I am writing to you from Honduras. Yep, I am in one of my treasure-seeking adventures around the world, nothing like a treasure hunt to keep ya alive, eh? How's Angel and Stitch? I hope they're fine, I kinda miss ya as my crew, you became a small part of my Clan and I want to thank you for supporting me on our journey to seek the Knights Templar treasure, as I reward for your valuable assistance (And Stitch and Angel's too) I am sending you a check with the amount of one million dollars plus an encrypted Clan Kitsune document, show this to Panther to receive your fair share of the treasure. You thought I would forget your pay, did you? _

_PS: I think Jumba will be interested in some lost knowledge, so I sent a few scrolls along with your share. Be sure to get them and tell Panther I say hi._

_-_

_Signed_

_Experiment 633-Kitsune_


	3. The Great Fighter Jackers

__

**Opening Song**

_Life is like a hurricane here in Kauaii_

_Fords_

_Pistols_

_Starfighters_

_It's a Stitchblur_

_Might solve a mystery_

_Or shower in silver_

_ExpTales_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Everyday they're out there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Tales of daring do bad and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_When it seems they're heading for the final curtain_

_Cool deduction never fails_

_That's for certain_

_The worse of messes become successes_

_ExpTales_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Everyday they're out there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Tales of daring do bad and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_D-D-D-Danger watch behind you_

_There's a Space Rogue out to find you_

_What to do? Just grab on to some ExpTales_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooh Ooooooooooooooh_

_ExpTales_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Everyday they're out there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Tales of daring do bad and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_D-D-D-Danger watch behind you_

_There's a Space Rogue out to find you_

_What to do? Just grab on to some ExpTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Everyday they're out there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Tales of daring do bad and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Everyday they're out there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Tales of daring do bad and good_

_StitchTales_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_And not German Tales_

_Or Arab Tales_

_No_

_ExpTales_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

**Chapter 2- The Great Fighter Jackers**

Two modern starfighters rested within a Federation hangar. Armed guards with their rifles patrol the area. Two figures entered the area, as one of them eyed the fighters, the other figure 

charged lightning from its finger tips and redirected them to the guards. Screams were drowned in the darkness as they dropped dead. Moments later, the two fighters launch.

Morning arose in Kokaua Town, the start of a new day. As businesses opened, tourists began to explore the area while locals were attending to every day chores. Two stars flickered in the day skies and people wondered what was going on. Two purple orbs of energy exploded in the street, sending shock and chaos. Several laser bolts impacted the streets, creating small fires followed by explosions all over the area.

Leroy, piloting the fighter cheered at his comrade, Starkiller AKA 627 for creating the first bits of chaos. The red experiment then fired several torpedoes at the pavement, explosions ensued while people panic. Leroy and Starkiller fly off, swearing to return the next day to continue their reign of terror.

**Galactic Armada Headquarters, Turo Military District**

A massive pagoda was full of talk. Around the building, several gardens and artificial waterfalls drowned the noise into a tranquil state, a Turian Black spotted frog was in its meditation trance, being one with the universe.

Inside the pagoda, several high ranking officers were sitting in throne-like seats, some holding their food, others held their swords: Sabers, Claymores, Katanas, Scimitars, the blades that meet their opponents flesh. A Grand Admiral began his presentation. "As you see, a few hours ago two prototype fighters were stolen from Hangar 903 Alpha," Holograms of Leroy and Starkiller appeared.

The Grand Admiral appeared. "It seems that Leroy and Starkiller made it off with the fighters and the technology with it. It is vital that these fighters are either destroyed or recovered before a third party may reverse-engineer this technology and use if for more destructive purposes." Clearing his throat, he looked at the officers. "Any questions ladies and gentlemen?"

Gantu raised his hand.

"Yes Captain?" The Grand Admiral asked.

"Just how is this technology so vital to us?" The tall alien asked. "And what is it that makes it so special?"

An albino experiment rose from her seat. Her body was like Angel's, black eyes, and a black anchor as her chest symbol rather than the traditional "V" most female experiments have. She wore a silver tam o'shanter with a blue pom-pom. Her name was Asnavee, primary function: Navy or Naval Duties.

"Because Captain," Asnavee explained. "The fighters possess several new technologies that we reverse-engineered from the dreaded Maltese Pirates. You see, after capturing a few weapons and ships, we were able to create two fighters that would be semi-invincible.

To be more scientific, the ship was equipped with an electro-magnetic barrier capable of deflecting all weapons' sire. Not even a superlaser will pierce the barrier. Along with it is a technology unseen for decades, a crystal based cloaking device, auto-repair functions, and Quantum Energy Generators or QEG for short, the QEG fuels the systems of the ship and provides the engines with unlimited power without the need to refuel.

The ship also comes equipped with Hyper Laser Cannons, three times faster than the standard Plasma Cannons we use, which sadly are being phased of service.

Back on topic, the Laser Cannons are capable of three times the damage, capable of breaching shielding and armor. The secondary armaments are unlimited energy torpedoes, deadly of course."

"Commander Asnavee, how do you know all this?" The Grand Admiral asked.

"Because I was with the Armada's scientific branch when the project started," Asnavee said. "I never realized the two ships of my design could have fallen on the wrong hands. But now I have to go and stop these two from causing more destruction." _Or prevent them from handing the tech to an unknown enemy_

**The Next Day**

Starkiller and Leroy began their mad rampage across Kokaua. Fires spread all over the town, police helicopters were wrecks, and neighborhoods were on alert for the two attackers that might come. Starkiller and Leroy dominated the skies of Kokaua, and it was a fact. Everyone was afraid to come out, for a laser blast might meet them. "First, we take over Kokaua," Leroy said. "Then we unleash our powers on this world. Hahaha hahahahahahaha"

"Evil!" Starkiller responded.

A star shined in the sky, several red laser blasts fired, the barrier activated sending the beams. Leroy looked to his starboard, finding a fighter of Orionese design. Spinning, Leroy began to fire while Starkiller joined the fray, trying to gun down the new ship.

Asnavee pulled her ship to a somersault. Green laser blasts hit Leroy but no avail as the barrier activated. Taking a hard twist to port, the female made sure that these two would follow her.

Stitch was on the streets, enjoying some shaved ice. He looked up and saw three fighters head straight for him. Panicking, he dove for the nearest bench. Asnavee passed by him, but Leroy and Starkiller flew so fast, the bench was sent flying.

Leroy looked at the targeting computer and got a lock on. "I have you now!" Pushing the triggers, blue blasts fired rapidly. Asnavee smirked as a missile was fired towards Leroy. An explosion occurred seconds later, debris rained down on the ground while Leroy impacted the pavement. "Ouch…"

Starkiller began to open fire. The fighter he chased was moving to fast, pulling up he began to get a feeling this was going to be fun. A sea of clouds was below him, all he could do is think of this blue sky and the explosion that will come up. Firing a burst, he began to drool. Lasers flashed and exploded into an empty void, he would hit her.

A missile came from below. Gasping, Starkiller tried to destroy it but it was of no use. The missile was coming too fast to be plucked up from the skies. Screaming, the missile exploded violently, destroying the fighter into pieces of scrap. The evil experiment created small jets of plasma to begin his fall to the ground.

_Railgun selected_

"Finally, righteous justice is served!" Asnavee pulled the trigger.

A spike of depleted Uranium impacted Starkiller hard, making a large hole on his gut. Putting a free paw, he looked at the blood that began to gush out like water. His eyes were full of shock, and then he plunged for his doom. Asnavee sighed and took off for the void of space.

"Look at this mess…" Lilo said as everyone came out. Kokaua was in ruins, smokes, fires; everything was in chaos and disorder. She approached a defeated Leroy and poked him.

Leroy looked at her, and then looked at a red and black Lamborghini approach them. The door opened and his eyes shrunk in fear. It was Vixy coming out of that car. Her face has a normal expression. But deep within her laid the punishment for his failure. He said nothing.

Vixy grabbed Leroy and threw him to the passenger seat, then took off. "You have failed me Leroy."

Leroy gulped in fear. "I…I…"

"Silence!" Vixy said with anger and hate. "Because of your wreckless actions, the Federation will find out who you were working for. I ordered you and Starkiller to get me the ships, not to do whatever you wanted!!"

"But Lady Vixy…" Leroy whimpered. "We… we wanted to have some f-f-fun that was all we wanted."

"By wrecking the whole town?" Vixy growled. "With Starkiller gone, my plans will have to take another turn. And now that you two have nearly put us all in danger you'll be punished. I warned you that I will not admit failure."

Leroy began to cry. "Please! Please give me another chance!"

The car stopped on an isolated spot. Pulling out a crying Leroy, Vixy throws him to the ground as she took out her Shamshir, the white pearly hilt of the sword shone, while the red blade began to make its move.

Leroy looked up to see Vixy ready to swing her blade. "No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_SWASH!_

_THUD!_

The Lamborghini took off at high speeds.

As the smoke cleared, Leroy's face was full of grief, horror, and self-pity. In front of Leroy was his body, blood formed a puddle around his body, insects begin to move away from the stench of death while others begin to suck on the blood which once allowed him to live…Leroy's last failure was a message of things that will come.


	4. The Great Dangerous Race

**Chapter 3- The Great Dangerous Race**

Posters by Vixy hosting a race all over Kokaua Town were everywhere, everyone was curious about what was going on. Amongst the lookers was Angel like the others were reading the posters with curious eyes. After taking one poster she took it to show the others what this was all about. As she arrived home she showed everyone the poster.

Angel saw none other than Kitsune. Puzzled in confusion, she gave a quiet purr. Outside was a cyan Aston Martin V12 Vanquish with a flaming heart painted on its hood. "Angel lassie just who I wanted to see." Kitsune said with his Greek accent. "I was talking to Stitch about joining my racing team?"

"Racing team?"

"Ah yes Angel," Kitsune chuckled as he placed a paw on her shoulder. "Those posters you saw were announcing a race across Kokaua."

"Race?"

"An automobile race to prove which team is the best of the best." Kitsune said with a sly smile. "And I thought that you would be perfect teammates, you, me, and Stitch racing together to beat that 'expat' Lebanese out of her game in the driving game, I heard of this as I saw the posters going around the town and I thought you guys could lend Kitsune a hand."

"Yay! Car racing!" Stitch claps his paws in joy.

"Okeytaka," Angel nodded, if this made Stitch happy then she'll have to go by it. She's never been car racing but she's seen on television how car racing is done. She wondered if this race was going to be the same as she saw on TV. "When we begin?"

"The race isn't until Friday of next week so that gives us time to practice and train for the race." Kitsune said. "I'll supply you with your vehicle for the race."

"Takka," Angel said nervously.

**The Next Day**

Angel and Stitch arrived to Kitsune's mansion outside of town. The gates automatically open as the two experiments entered. The mansion was breathtaking, it was made of marble and the style was that of Greek architecture. The fountain in the middle spouted clean water that could be drank. As the two experiments knocked on the door, a Leroy wearing a butler's uniform opened the door.

"Master Kitsune is waiting for you," The Leroy or Pennyworth greeted. "Now if you would be so kind to follow me."

Angel and Stitch followed Pennyworth to the backyard. Two Aston Martin V12 Vanquish awaited them. One was blue, the other one was pink. A cyan Vanquish was parked at the beginning of the course waiting for the others to join him. Angel and Stitch put on the jumpsuits left by Kit and park next to him.

A small holographic screen came out of the dashboard. "Hey guys glad you made it." Kitsune said with a smile, pressing the pedal on his car, the engine began to purr. Smiling, the red experiment made his engine purr again and again, liking the sound of the engine. "Get ready because it's going to be one crazy practice race."

3

2

1

GO!

The three cars sped off in a flash.

Kitsune was ahead of Angel and Stitch, adding more speed his vehicle went faster. Angel only giggled as she pressed on the pedal, her speed went up she got close to Kitsune and waved at him. Smiling, Kitsune called his two comrades, "I took the liberty of adding a few weapons and gizmos to the cars to attack and defend from the attackers, and you'll see the control panel below the air conditioner.

Angel took a quick look at her panel and gave a small snicker.

Stitch only gave a grin.

The race went on for hours, mastering turns and brakes for the race. Knowing when to use the doohickeys at the right time was hard for Angel to learn. But with time she learned how to use her gizmos in case. A big race awaited them until Friday.

**Friday**

Confetti rained from the skies as Stitch waved at the people. Angel blew kisses at the people while Kitsune scattered hundred dollar bills at the people, watching how human greed automatically took over the senses and made them fight for the free money. Laughing at the little show, Kitsune gave thumbs up to Angel and Stitch.

Lilo and a green experiment sat down. "Aw look at the lad and lassie; doesn't dey look cute with their jumpsuits?"

Lilo looked at James, the Scottish "treasure" she found one day in a pod outside of her house. James has been doing the housekeeping ever since his activation and decided to come to keep an on Lilo. "Sure they look nice." Lilo said. "But I got a feeling things will get fishy around here."

"Why you say so?" James asked.

"Something really bad is going to happen." Lilo said with an aura of confidence. James looked with his zoom goggles and saw three Lamborghinis come up at high speeds and then parking. The door of the Italian sports car opens, revealing to be Bonnie. She was wearing a tank top shirt and some jeans. Clyde came out wearing a plumed hat, black sunglasses with a gold bling.

"_By the Pillars of Herakles_!" Kitsune gasped as he saw the cars. "Vixy got those Italian road monsters and two former criminals in her team."

"But we can beat them, right?" Stitch asked nervously.

"We'll beat them fair and square Stitch," Kitsune said as he took a bite of his feta cheese. "But pray to the Lord that he won't let us"

"Well look what we have here, its Crete's favorite hunter," Vixy came and stared at Kitsune. "Not even the cutest female experiment in Greece would date him."

Kitsune growled. "You're only making things worse for yourself Lebanese, so keep your mouth shut."

"Was that a threat you Hellenic islander?" Vixy said darkly.

"You should have stayed back in Lebanon you little Space Rogue," Kitsune was ready to attack. "You should have stayed back there and do something constructive for Pete's sake but no, everyone, even the Colonizer Experiments from Lebanon knows Vixy's reputation, so why don't you go back with your blood money back to Beirut and leave us alone."

Angel pulls Kitsune back before he let his rage consume him. "Vixy nala queesta." Angel growled.

Vixy looked at Angel and spat on her face.

Stitch became consumed with anger but Vixy looked at Stitch. "The track then, we'll settle this during the race."

A yellow Aston Martin DB5 with a modified engine came. Reuben parked his car and waved at the others. Everyone did the check on their cars before the race started. "Remember Bonnie and Clyde do anything to win the race, we must show the Greek and his team what we can do."

"Yeah whatever." Bonnie turns her communicator off.

The engines began to purr while Reuben ate a sandwich, putting it aside, he looks straight ahead.

3

2

1

GO!

The flag was waved and the cars shot out at incredible speeds. "OK guys," Kitsune said as he and his team took a turn to the right. "Watch out for Vixy and her goons. Reuben is not much of a threat."

"I heard that," A holo-screen of Reuben popped out. "You think I came to this race unprepared?"

"Suuuuree Mr. Brooklyn Accent," Kitsune spoke with a laugh as got next to Vixy.

Reuben grinned as he activated the nitro on his car. The yellow machine sped like a coyote running away from an eagle. Vixy growled as Reuben passed her. "This will do the trick."

Vixy pressed "Cannon", two automatic guns came out and opened fire on Reuben. Sparks flew out as the red plasma lasers impacted the DB5.

Reuben quickly activated the armor plating; a metallic shield covers the rear portion of the car. The yellow experiment then activated a weapon. A red liquid escaped from the exhaust pipe. "How'd you like that?"

Vixy spun like crazy as she tried to regain control of her vehicle. The oil slick made her dizzy but she pushes the feeling aside as she regains control of her car and kept racing ahead, trying to catch up to the rest.

"Angel go ahead of me," Kitsune said.

Angel saw Kitsune move aside. Taking advantage of the move, Angel pressed the pedal and let the speedometer fly like crazy. The pistons were working as hard as they could to give the engine throttle. She looked at the mirror, Stitch blew her a kiss and she signaled back to him.

Kitsune saw Bonnie and Clyde get close to him. With Bonnie to his left and Clyde to his right, it was obvious they were going to attack him. "Bonnie and Clyde, nice to see you out here in the race. Where'd you get the Lamborghinis? At the 99 cent auto store in China??"

Bonnie steered for a ram so did Clyde. Kitsune braked as they were about to crash into him. There was the sound of crashing. Laughing at the criminal duo, the red experiment puts more gas and passes the two criminals easy. Both criminals looked at each other then shot out with more speed.

Kitsune only laughed at the two criminals or ex-criminals. "You are good drivers you two but no match for me!" Drifting to the left then to the right, the bounty hunter made them eat their dust.

Vixy saw that Reuben was not willing to move. "Move you fat jerk."

"I'm sorry cherry pie," Reuben said with a flirty tone. "But this race is mine."

Vixy moved to Reuben's left and took out a blue object. Throwing the object she gave a face of evil. Speeding away, a blue wave of energy impacted the DB5 then automatically was forced to stop. "EMP grenades? Dang."

The Lamborghinis and Aston Martins pass by Reuben in a flash. Angel looked at Bonnie and then back to the road. Stitch was trying to pass Clyde; putting resistance gave Stitch trouble to maneuver. "Ah cachaba!"

Kitsune smiled as he got close. "They might got Racer R out of the race but we're still on the race. Now let's show them what true speed really is."

"Ih." Stitch said.

Angel nodded as she accelerated with the rest.

It was now the second lap.

Vixy kept a firm course. Quickly braking and drifting, the female kept pressing the pedal, the speedometer kept going at high speeds. Seeing Stitch behind her she growled. "Impotent fool, you cannot stop me from winning, surrender and I may be merciful with you and your soul."

Stitch didn't know with who he was messing.

Vixy turns her around facing Stitch while moving backwards. Pressing a button, several guns came out and aimed their long barrels at the blue British car. Stitch's eye twitched as the thing was about to get messy. The six barrels fired red ovals rapidly, Stitch tried to move from the shots but they were everywhere, the stress was affecting his judgment.

The car screeched as it lost control, Stitch braked before he crashed with a wall. Inspecting the car, he found out that the car was damaged, smoke hissed out of the engine. "Foojoo!" Slamming his paws on the hood, he saw Angel and Kitsune pass followed by Bonnie and Clyde.

It was up to them.

Kitsune saw that Bonnie and Clyde activated their weapon systems. Four barrels on circular platforms, two sticking out from the hood, the last two on the sides which could rotate 360 degrees to attack from any angle, both experiments grinned as they were ready to pull the trigger.

"Angel," Kitsune called in a flash. "Time for Attack Code Omicron, now activate Combat Mode and we'll teach these crooked racers who really is the fastest ones in Earth."

Angel pressed a button. 5 gun barrels came out, three mounted on the hood and two on the sides. Kitsune did the same thing, but his car had 9 barrels on several strategic positions around the car. "Now we get to play dirty. Angel, the blue button on the steering wheel fires the guns; the red button allows you to fire the secondary weapons. The control panel lets you choose the weapons and gadgets. Let's go."

Red bolts flew like crazy from behind. Angel turned to find out that Bonnie gave the first shot. But something was wrong in there, something real wrong. Angel saw that they were turned back to evil thanks to Vixy's siren song. Aside from being a Rogue, she was an Angel-class experiment and some Angel-class experiments had their own siren songs.

Kitsune kept confident and accelerated. "You make sure these two don't get behind me, I'm going to put an end to this demolition derby."

"Ih." Angel nodded as she accelerated as fast as she could. "Catch me if you can."

Kitsune saw that Vixy was right up ahead. Firing a few shots at her, the red and black Lamborghini fired some bombs. The guns sensors were quick to detect the bombs and blast them out of the way. "Vixy, your life of sin and villainy end here now."

The battle began.

Vixy steered backward and fired at the cyan car. Her shots were giving small impacts, sparks flew like crazy but the metal was taking heavy punishment. The bounty hunter pressed the trigger and a fury of green shots flew like crazy. Growling, the female experiment turned to face forward and fires more of her flying bombs.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Kitsune blasted them out of the air and fired the guns.

Angel needed more space to maneuver from the turned-evil Bonnie and Clyde. Their guns fired red shots all over the place, and to make matters worse was that a stray shot could be fatal. Looking at the control panel she found a few interesting items:

_Jump Jacks_

_Traction_

_Trunk-mounted bombs_

_Cloaking Device_

_Sludge Slick_

_EMP Blast_

_Laser Blast_

_Rockets_

_Ion Blast_

Pressing the selected button, a display came showing three racks of bombs with 5 each. Pressing the red button, an electric current sent the bombs flying. They impacted the road, forcing Bonnie and Clyde to swivel to avoid the small blue explosions. "That's not going to work," Clyde said as he opened fire.

Angel fired more bombs but all missed on impact. Growling, she tried to find something that might help her shake off the bogeys of her tail. Looking over to the display, she clicked on the screen to see if the bombs could be switched to something more… powerful. Sighing, she continued her way to avoid the shots.

Kitsune looked at the red and black Lamborghini. Firing more shots into it, smoke was coming out of the damaged car.

Vixy growled in anger as her car was already being defeated. A shot impacted her car, sending it out on a mad collision then an explosion. Kitsune stopped his car and looked at the flaming wreck. "I have a burning feeling that won't be the last time I'll see her again." Speeding up he found Reuben trying to fix his car. "Need any help?"

"What does it look like?" Reuben asked rhetorically.

Kitsune went to check on the ruined DB5. "Wow, she's a beauty, where'd you get this baby?"

"I bought it from an old Scottish actor," Reuben said with pride. "Said he had a good time driving her for the last 40 years or so, he told me to take care of it but look now…"

Kitsune opened the hood and found the motor coughing and wheezing. "She was blasted with an EMP grenade… geez you treated her roughly."

Reuben gave a not-so-amused face. "What you expect me to do? Treat her like Angel-cakes back then?"

"Precisely," Kitsune checked and went for a toolbox. Taking out a strange tool, the buzzing was heard followed by other noises of fixing. Closing the hood, he dusts off his paws. "There, she's fixed."

"Wow, it took a few seconds." Reuben gasped.

"If you practice fixing your ship or car you'll get better and faster." Kitsune said. "It's never too late to learn new stuff, you should learn to speak other languages and keep your neurons healthy. Adios Reuben, and give us a fair race." The Vanquish took off.

Reuben got into his car and took off.

The pink Vanquish had holes around its surface. Getting them off the tail was hard and with them firing those shots it would make some harm if they overheated. That's it! Angel thought as she accelerated away from the duo. _If I can overheat the guns then there will be a chain reaction, brilliant_.

Angel pressed the _Heat Beam _button. One of her guns began to glow red. Swiveling the guns to the rear, Angel fired on it. A red beam of heat impacted one of the guns.

The heat began to accumulate on Bonnie's main gun. As the gun turned too hot to fire, it exploded violently, black smoke rose to the sky. The explosion severed the motor, forcing Bonnie to a complete halt. Smoke clouded her view.

Clyde was left, and his guns were still firing like crazy. Firing the heat beam, the main gun overheated and then exploded violently. Blue smoke flew into the skies while green fire consumed the motor. Running out quickly, the evil experiment saw his car explode again into a flaming wreck. Kicking the ground he cursed his failure silently.

Kitsune passed, the people cheered. "Hey lassie seems Kitsune crossed."

"I can see that James." Lilo smiled and saw the DB5 cross. Waving at Reuben good luck, then she saw the pink Vanquish zooming across.

"Now give it your all." Kitsune said as the three cars sped across the pavement.


	5. Alexander's Treasure Part I

_Author's Note: I know the story had a lame beginning but I promise I will give you some good ExpTales that you will truly enjoy. If you can be patient, then your patience will be rewarded with good chaps. This chapter begins the "Alexander's Treasure Arc". We all know of Alexander the Great and his conquests around the Ancient World, from Greece to Turkey, Egypt to Persia. Alexander the Great still lives in our hearts, hero of tales of daring do bad and good. Who can forget when he burned Persepolis to the ground and got away with all the loot? _

_Anyways, that's the central themes for the next chapters. You will meet a new character, being Experiment 819 AKA Vic, my experiment form. Just because Vic is my experiment form doesn't mean I can't give him powers and a fictional background. _

_Before I write, I want to thank Matthew Reilly for creating wonderful stories like "7 Deadly Wonders" and "6 Sacred Stones", I recommend these titles for the action fans. James Rollins for writing such fantastic stories like "Map of Bones", "Ice Hunt", "Amazonia", and "The Last Oracle", I had a good read with these books. Carl Barks for creating the greatest Uncle Scrooge comics we all love, and Don Rosa too. _

_Have a good read and don't forget to review. _

_Singed,_

_Victor Delta Kitsune__  
_

_Treasure of Alexander Part I- A Experiment Named Vic_

Experiment 819 AKA Vic was coming out of the ice cream shop. Licking his favorite flavor; cookies and cream, he looked at both sides of the street. No one knew much about the mysterious experiment, not even his past. Vic was complex as a puzzle, no one knew who created him and for what purpose. His body was that of Leroy, but with pure brown fur, square eyeglasses that sat on his nose and a mysterious Egyptian Amulet that all experiments wondered what was that thing.

The Amulet hanged from his neck. A ring with several four-pointed stars hanging around the main ring. A triangle with the Egyptian Eagle staring ahead of Vic. Giving anyone who talked to Vic a strange feeling of being watched by some force that is un-comprehendible to the living, some say Vic is part of an Egyptian Cult. Others say Vic is the reincarnation of a Pharaoh, and the Amulet acts as a resting home for the soul, whoever wears it is the new physical body of the monarch. Others say that it can locate _nub, _the Ancient Egyptian word for _gold. _

But two of Kauai's residents knew of the ring.

Both sought the hidden fortunes of Egyptian land.

A red Lamborghini was slowly following the brown experiment. A digital camera went _click_ as Vic walked by. The experiment didn't know of his stalker. The digital camera took pictures of Vic from all angles, assuring that everything on this particular experiment was recorded. The Lamborghini speeded up, a silver 'V' opened as the car approached. An experiment came out of the car, a male known as Ryuu.

Ryuu entered his contractor's office. The Flag of Lebanon was displayed in a glass case. Ryuu never understood why Vixy loved her adoptive homeland. The Coptic cross displayed on the wall, suggesting that Vixy became a Copt instead of a Maronite. The walls had color photos of her in a belly dance costume, her face was full of joy, and others showed Vixy moving her hips in a fluid and exotic manner.

The mercenary placed the camera on the desk. Vixy turned to face him and placed a gold bar.

"Thank you Lady Vixy," Ryuu said as he took the gold bar.

"No Ryuu, _thank you_." Vixy returned. "Without you I would've never had the pictures of Vic."

Ryuu felt a curiosity rise in him. "Just how important is he?"

Vixy giggled at the question and eyed Ryuu. "Ryuu my boy, how long have you served me? 1 year? 2? 3?"

"3 years ma'am," Ryuu said with arrogance. "I've been serving you for 3 years of my life and I can't complain about it."

Vixy stroked her antennae. "Then its time for you to know why Vic is important to me," clearing her throat she continued. "I did some research on some Egyptian amulets and what caught my attention was that Vic is the only one to possess the Ring of Siwa, a ring that is capable of detecting the fortunes of Alexander the Great."

Ryuu didn't know much about Earth history but listened.

"The legend goes that the Ring of Siwa is capable of locating the pieces of the map that leads to Alexander's tomb and the treasures that were buried with him. Now that I have told you my plans I will ask you if you want to come with me to the Mediterranean regions and the Middle East were the hunt begins. Willing to come?"

Ryuu gave a grin and patted his holster. "Gladly."

**The Next Day**

Morning arose with a different aroma. Though everyone was doing their business, several BMW X-Series vans painted black cruised around town. Painted on their sides was the Phoenix, the engines of the vehicles were exposed while a Leroy sat on a gun emplacement. The rest of the experiments knew what was going on; Vixy's playing her cards and she might take over Kokaua upon signal. Slushy hid beneath the counter, he didn't want to be shot at.

The minutes passed, and all the units reported no sight of the target. Vixy took another drive around town and found nothing. Sighing, she called Ryuu to get a report. Ryuu informed her that Vic was not seen around his area but he assured he had to come out. No one could eternally hide.

Vixy turned around to find the brown experiment coming out of the Egyptian restaurant.

_Of course,_ Vixy thought. _Vic loves to come here twice a week to get a good meal and see the belly dancers. Males, who understands them anyways? _

Vixy steered for Vic. "You're mine little twerp." Pressing the gas, the car shot straight ahead for the experiment.

Vic looked and panicked. He turned around and began to run for his life while a sports car began to chase him. Feeling adrenaline flow through his veins, Vic began to run faster but the car was better than him and all could be over in a matter of seconds.

Vixy took out her pistol; her pistol was based after the H&K USP. As the laser sight illuminated the correct place, she squeezed the trigger.

Vic screamed in pain as he dropped to the pavement. He felt something enter then leave painfully. His leg was bleeding heavily. Then his face was full of horror and shock. "V…Vixy!"

Vixy gave an evil smile and grabbed Vic by the neck, strangling him. "Listen here Vic, your little amulet has several locations I want to go and that amulet knows something I want to have. You will cooperate with me."

"Naga!" Vic said weakly as his windpipe was closing.

Vixy gave him a fierce look. "If you don't help, I will _castrate_ you. I will castrate you using a scalpel and you will scream and beg for mercy but I won't show any. Are you going to help me?"

"Do what you want with me," Vic said in Tantalog followed by spitting on Vixy's face. "I will never talk even under torture."

Vixy thought of something.

She gave an evil smile.

"If you don't help then," The red paws began to squeeze hard, Vic began to struggle for air. "I will kill everyone at your beloved Egyptian restaurant, especially the belly dancers."

Vic's eyes began to water with tears.

Vixy hit the experiment's weakness. "No please…" Vic said dryly as he felt his end was coming. "They're like family to me…"

Vixy released Vic. The brown experiment gasped for air, letting the oxygen fill his lungs. Looking at the red monster, he silently cursed her for the evil she was. Doing what she instructed, Vic boarded the car with a wounded leg. The car shot off at high speeds.

From behind the Lamborghini, a cyan Vanquish appeared; the weapon systems active. Vixy only swore in Arabic and pressed the gas, making the car go fast. Several blue blasts impacted the road by the rogue maneuvered her way out of the shots. Vic was only trying to escape this horrible reality.

Another Lamborghini came out. The driver took out a C96 pistol and aimed it. The silver weapon began to fire yellow comets of energy. The cyan car began to release several mines but the driver of the red car began to blast them with his weapon. The driver fired his weapon rapidly, missing a few shots.

The left rear tire of the cyan car exploded. Losing control, it was sent to a violent spin then it crashed onto the sides. Ryuu celebrated his shot and speed off with Vixy towards the meeting point.

At Vixy's villa, the vehicles stopped as they entered the underground hangar.

Vic was quickly placed in a glass capsule and then attached to Vixy's fighter, the X-Vulture Oppressor.

Ryuu boarded the Red Dragon, a craft that was similar to a Federation Police Cruiser, only its nose was triangular and sported several military-grade weapons.

Both craft launched into the skies.


	6. Alexander's Treasure Part II

_**Treasure of Alexander Part II- The Palace of Knossos**_

Kitsune piloted his fighter, following the two ships that left a few hours ago. Out of American airspace he was finally in International Skies. Looking at the holos, Kit found out that the Vixy and Ryuu were heading for Crete. "So lassie you're back to my home island, to the Palace of Knossos? Good for you lassie, I'm in your tail Vixy, never forget as long as you live, Kitsune will go for you." Pulling the control sticks forward, the X-Falcon Actis shot at high speeds, a twinkle high up in the skies of Earth.

Ryuu placed his ship in Auto-Pilot while he got ready. Placing his gas mask on his face, he made a intimidating growl. Then he wore his VSS Uniform (Vixy Special Forces), a simple jumpsuit followed by a yellow vest, a Bowie Knife. Reloading his pistol, he holsters it and takes out his TMP, and adjusts the laser sight and gets ready.

The two craft landed.

Ryuu looked at his surroundings, and then puts his helmet in his head. "Lady Vixy we have a successful landing, there are no intruders that may disturb our operation."

Vixy gave an evil grin as she pulled Vic out with force. Vic only looked at Vixy, then Ryuu. The mercenary looked back and gave a frightening look. The brown experiment swallowed in fear. They were walking down across the ruins; the ring did not react to the place.

Outside the ruins, a fighter landed.

Its pilot disembarked with ease. The ground crunched as his bare feet touched it. Taking out his dual pistols, he pulled the hammers. He heard a female voice giving out commands while a male voice gave a response. Kitsune took a peak and saw Vixy with Vic, standing on the Grand Staircase. Kitsune saw that the blaster bolt of his pistol wouldn't have enough range to hit Vixy, so he kept going.

Vixy was growing impatient with Vic. Her rage was rising as the ring did not react to the palace. "The Ring's first star indicated the ruins of an ancient palace, now what palace is it?" Vixy grabbed Vic by the neck and growled. "What palace is the map piece located?"

"I…I… I don't know which palace." Vic gasped for air.

The ring began to react; one of the stars began to move and fired a beam of blue light towards the Central Court. Vixy was pleased that the Ring gave in. "Come on,"

"Nyaaa…" Vic whelped as the rogue pulled his ear.

Kitsune now knew the location of the map piece. Rushing towards the Central Court, the hunter smiled as he was ready to dig. Several shots impacted the ground, as the dust cleared, Ryuu made his appearance. Aiming his pistols, the mercenary stood motionless with his gun down.

"Ryuu how nice to see you again here," Kitsune said unsurprised. "I thought you died back at Kyrgyzstan a few months."

Ryuu began to laugh. "Death cannot die, I cannot die. If the Maltese Space Pirates couldn't kill me, if the Americans and Russians could not kill me, if the Galactic Federation could not kill me, then you can't kill me." Giving his opponent a look he aimed his weapon. "I am the angel of your death."

"Tell me, which POW camp did they free you?" Kitsune said with sarcasm.

Ryuu taunted with a laugh. "Come on bounty hunter, bring it on!!"

Kitsune began to fire like mad. His opponent was too agile for the shots, an experiment who knows violence and can exploit it.

Ryuu leapt into the air. His TMP fired blue shots rapidly.

Kitsune rolled out of the path of harm.

Ryuu landed smoothly and laughed. "You're nothing Kitsune, you're a piece of crud."

"You're too cocky and arrogant Ryuu," Kitsune opened fire. "Mercenaries like you die in their first halves of their career."

Ryuu took out his knife and began to run like a maniac.

Kitsune quickly dodged the rival's attack and fired on him. Two of the red shots impacted Ryuu's back, releasing blood and fibers of the vest. Growling, Ryuu looked back and opened rapid fire again. The gun went _click _moments later. "DAMN!" Ryuu screamed as he searched for a spare magazine.

Several red shots impacted Ryuu; he could feel his blood gush out in small streams. Dropping to the ground, he felt the weight of the world in his back. Kitsune looked at his decrepit opponent and kicked him. Ryuu was silent.

Kitsune began to dig were the light pointed out. Finding an urn, he smashed it into pieces. Looking in the remains, the hunter found a piece of papyrus paper with a part of Egypt in it. Hearing steps, the hunter quickly stuffs the map piece and puts a Ace of Hearts in the ground and takes his leave.

As Vixy and Vic reach the area, Vic pointed at the smashed urn and wondered who left a card there. As the rogue approached it, she picked the card up and her face became engulfed in anger.

"KITSUNE!!"


	7. Alexander's Treasure Part III

_**  
**_**Alexander's Treasure Part III-Two Map Pieces**

Kitsune parked his British engineered Vanquish in front of the Pelekai home. Knocking gently, he was greeted by the one-eye noodle. After an "Oh it's you again" expression, the hunter ignored the little expression and asked were Lilo was. "What do you mean they're not here!!!?" Kitsune exclaimed as he puts his palms on his eyes.

"What's this all about?" Pleakley asked out of curiosity.

"It's a matter of who finds Alexander the Great's treasure and abusing the wealth or using it for good and to enrich the poor." Kitsune said. "So where I can find Lilo and her friends, I offer them an adventure they can't refuse."

-----------------------------------------------

**Alexandria, Egypt**

**Late night**

"Thanks for coming with me you guys." Kitsune said thankfully as he veered his Hummer to the left. It was late night in Alexandria, Egypt. Few souls wandered the night time of the city, A few Coptic Churches were in mass around town. "This really means a lot to me."

Lilo felt touched by Kitsune's words.

The vehicle veered to the right, then to the left. A few olive-furred experiments were on the streets, walking or singing happily in Egyptian Arab. A Egyptian Experiment saw the Hummer and quickly rushed to the sidewalk and swore on his adoptive language.

The Hummer reached the beaches of Alexandria. Kitsune pressed the brakes and the car was brought to a stop. The trunk opened, revealing several weapons and technologies. Grabbing the nearest Mameluke Sword, the hunter examined the Greek inscripted into the blade and placed it in the soft leather belt. Grabbing a blaster carbine and some ammo, he made sure that he'll be armed if things get nasty.

Renting a speed boat, the three experiments and a young Polynesian girl skimmed the waters of the coast of Alexandria. Angel was reading the map of ancient Alexandria. "We're here," she said in Tantalog as she pointed out to the open sea. "Here,"

"Good job Angel," Stitch cheered.

The speedboat halted on the location that Angel indicated. "OK Lilo," Kitsune said. "According to my research on our way here, there should be an entrance to the ruins of the Lighthouse."

"Got it," Lilo said as she got ready to dive.

Stitch gave Lilo some rope. Stitch explained if she found the entrance, then she has to give a pull to tell them that the entrance was found. "Good luck Lilo."

"Thanks Stitch!" Lilo smiled as she dived.

Fixing her goggles, Lilo saw many fish species of the Mediterranean Sea swimming. Some swam away as Lilo explored the area. Dusting off rocks with her bare hands, she found nothing and kept exploring the area. Surfacing out, she took a giant breath of air and continued her search in the next sector.

Nothing!

Kitsune and the others counted on her.

Lilo went to the next sector and saw a piece of a structure. Curious about the stone, she swam toward it. A beam of golden light came out of nowhere and dusted off the small organisms from the smooth rock.

Stitch pointed out to the light. "What… is that?"

"Crap!" Kitsune exclaimed. "It's Vixy! Damn them, damn them for the dirty kidnapping of Vic,"

"Cousin Vic?" Angel asked.

"Yes, the same Cousin Vic, the one with the Egyptian Amulet." Kitsune said as he shot the boat at high speed. "It'll be a matter of time before Vixy gets the map piece before us." _And captures Lilo too…_

"Lilo? Lilo!?" Stitch called out as the boat stopped.

Something was coming out of the water.

Lilo resurfaced.

"Lilo thank goodness," Kitsune felt relieved. "Did you find the entrance?"

Lilo climbed up the boat. "I did," She looked at the horizon. "A beam of light told me where to find it."

"Vic…"

Lilo looked puzzled. "Vic? Is he with Vixy?"

"He was taken against his will by Vixy," Kitsune explained as he got ready to dive. "And now Vixy's using him to locate the map pieces, like a tool for her interests," he tossed the blaster carbine at Stitch. "If Vixy tries to get near the boat, blast her. The carbine's set for rapid fire, you sure you can handle it?"

"Ih," Stitch replied.

"Good," Kitsune removed his jumpsuit, except for his belt which had his sword. "Stay here and guard the boat, I'll be back." The red experiment dove to the salty water and swam towards the entrance. Little did he know of the danger that waited on his return.

Entering the lost section of the fallen lighthouse, Kitsune looked at the Hieroglyphs and cackled to himself. Taking out his sword, he placed it in a hole and pulled it down like a switch. Blue fire arose from the three oil lamps in the area, giving the area strangeness to it. Taking out his blade, he kept following the path of blue fire.

Kitsune saw in the middle of the shrine the statue of Horus extending his wings proudly. In its talons was a piece of the map. "Come to papa," Grabbing the map piece from the wing of the proud idol, he smiled as he rolled it and puts it inside the scabbard of his blade.

With a feeling of victory, the hunter swam back to the surface.

As he climbed up to the boat, he heard the sound of a weapon being cocked. Ryuu aimed his TMP at him while Vixy's had her pistol aimed at Stitch's head. "Well look what our luck brought in," Vixy said as she kept aiming. "We always meet in our journeys, its rather tiring to be on each others tail, don't you think Kitsune?"

"Precisely," Kitsune growled. "Let them go."

Vixy gave a sinister purr. "I'm afraid I can't let these three… or Vic go." She looked at a tied up Vic. "Besides you three are going to help me get the next piece of the treasure map in Iran."

"Forget it!" Kitsune spat. "I am not working with you Vixy, never ever you hear that?"

"Ryuu," Vixy called and blurted out a command in Arabic.

Ryuu then aimed his weapon at Lilo's head and was ready to pull the trigger upon command. Though Kitsune couldn't see the face in the gas mask, he knew that the mercenary was ready to pull the trigger and see blood spill. Ryuu looked at Kitsune, his cold black eyes looked at the conflicted hunter, sweat beads came out like crazy, Kitsune was at war with himself now, and he was enjoying being the spectator of the little show.

Kitsune gave up. He couldn't see an innocent's blood being spilled… even if that innocent formed part of a Clan, Family, or Ohana.

"Good boy Kitsune," Vixy gave a sinister grin. "Ryuu, take the boat to the docks and ready my transport to my adoptive homeland, it's been so long since I visited the lands I was reborn in."

"What did she say?" Angel asked.

"I don't know," Lilo replied and looked at Kitsune. "Do you where we are going?"

"Yes," Kitsune said with a heavy sigh. "We're going to Lebanon."

"Lebanon?" Stitch asked.

"Lebanon is a Middle Eastern country a few days from Egypt; it's a country close to the Mediterranean Sea like Israel."

"Oooh," Stitch replied amazed. "Why we going there?"

"Because things will get worse when we get there," Kitsune said coldly. As Ryuu tied him up, the boat began to into the darkness of the night. The five captives were blindfolded, as everything was black, all they could hear is noises and sounds of machinery and engines.

**Northern Lebanon**

Lilo grunted as she opened her eyes. She turned to find Angel and Stitch sleeping next to each other, Kitsune was awake looking at the moving landscapes. The sun was rising in the area and the roads were tranquil except for some police vehicles and Leroys wearing uniforms and wielding advanced weaponry. "Why are those Leroys here?"

"I brought them here," A female voice said. Light shone into the dark area, revealing Vixy with a humble look. "These Leroys are part of Lebanon and can be found in the police and military of my land."

"Why?"

Vixy smiled. "I will satisfy your curiosity," she looked at the Leroys doing their job and her black eyes met the brown eyes of Lilo. "I came upon Lebanon when I crash landed from the stars a few years ago; I was adopted, given a name and house to live in until I was nursed back into health,"

"OK…" Lilo replied.

Vixy smiled. "Now Lebanon was a area full of chaos and disorder, sadly I lost my family when… it's a long story but to put it short, I wanted to bring peace and order so I went to space and freed up some Leroys. Scattering them across the country, they did what I told them to do: Bring peace and order to Lebanon and they did what I told them." She took a deep breath. "Successfully I also had a few converts to the Maronite Church, these Leroys are the protectors of Lebanon, keeping the people safe from terrorists and suicidal people but also proud Maronites."

"Maronite??" Angel asked out of curiosity.

"A Maronite is someone who follows the Maronite Church," Vixy said. "It's an Eastern Church founded by St. Maron."

Kitsune rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the history lesson Rogue…" Sarcasm added flavor to those words.

The limousine stopped. Lilo heard the gates open then the purring of the engines. Ryuu opened the door; Vixy came out first and breathed the Lebanese air she learned to love. The rest came out and their eyes saw the grand, magnificent palace of Arabian architecture.

"Wow," Lilo's jaw dropped.

"Yes it's breathtaking," Vixy replied. "Costed me millions of your American Dollars to make my little palace right here in Northern Lebanon, but it was worth the wait."

Several female experiments came and greeted Vixy in Syrian. Vixy replied back in Syrian. The two females headed to the limousine and took the contents from the trunk being two briefcases.

The "guests" were taken to their respective rooms.

Angel sat on the comfy bed and sighed.

Stitch only wondered how they were going to get out of this mess. He grabbed one of the air conditioner vents and tried to pull it open. He grunted loudly but the metal was stronger and sent Stitch to the wall. "Ouch…"

Angel gave a short giggle and cuddled with Stitch to comfort him.

"We'll get out…" Kitsune told himself. "I promise."

**The Next Day**

**Persian Desert**

**Midday**

"There's supposed to be a Temple of Fire here," Vixy looked at the ancient map of the Persian Desert. "I am sure of it."

"It's been thousands of years," Vic explained as he looked around the area. "It must have been destroyed when the Arabs conquered Persia."

Vixy looked at the Ring react. "Or unless it was buried beneath the sands never to be heard again or to keep it safe from the Arabs."

"Maybe the temple was taken off by Wasp Mummies because they didn't want their home disturbed." Lilo theorized.

Ryuu began to giggle. "How vanilla,"

"Vanilla?" Lilo asked. "Where? Where's the vanilla? I want some vanilla."

Vixy was growing impatient. "Vic, where is the temple?"

Vic gulped nervously. "T-the Rings should be reacting… it is but it's not shooting the Locator Beam."

Kitsune cackled. "Then your luck ran out Vixy,"

"Ih," Both Angel and Stitch agreed.

Ryuu grabbed Vic and got ready to twist his neck upon command. Vic was sweating, cold beads dropped from his face.

Kitsune couldn't let a friend die. "I know where the Temple is located," He withdrew the knowledge he learned from the ancient scrolls of the Library of Alexandria. "To summon the temple, you must wait for the red crystal to erect from the ground and feed it golden light that the fires of the sun provide."

Vixy ordered Ryuu to let Vic go and studied Kitsune. "When does the crystal arise from its resting place?"

Kitsune kept silent.

Ryuu wondered what Kitsune had in his mind.

"Fine Vixy, I will tell you what you want to know, _await to midday and look at the sands were Zoroaster built the first temples were the Shahs stopped before their empires were formed. Feed it with the golden rays of fire and let your eyes see the great temple wake up from the sands of time._"

They waited until midday.

A red crystal arose from the sands of Persia.

"Ryuu, my blade," Vixy called.

Ryuu obediently brought a Mameluke Sword in its sheath. Vixy unsheathed the blade; the color of the metal was red while the tip of the saber was diamond tipped. Raising the blade as she chanted in Assyrian, a beam of golden light impacted the crystal.

"What's she saying?" Lilo asked.

"She's chanting an old Assyrian prayer," Kitsune explained.

Lilo looked at Vixy, her black eyes opened as the ground began to shake.

"What's happening?" Lilo asked.

"The ground's exploding!" Ryuu said. "Cover your eyes."

Everyone did so; a massive sandstorm was pulled by ferocious winds of unbelievable power. The echoes of voices chanting in Old Persian were heard.

As the sandstorm ended, everyone looked at the massive temple, a beam of purple light shot into the sky.

"Wow!" Lilo was amazed.

"If you think Egypt has so much to offer, and then you're wrong," Kitsune eyes could not be taken off from the ancient site. "Persia has more to offer, more history and now we're looking at the eyes of History."

"And so our expedition begins." Vixy turned to her guests. "Ryuu, secure the guests and make sure they don't try to break out… I don't want them to get any ideas."  
Stitch only growled.

"And grab a few weapons for you and I," Her evil smile was seen. "Our trip might be _dangerous_."

Ryuu headed back to the APC and pulled out a few guns for him and Vixy. He tossed one to Vixy. Inserting a few shells into the gun, she pumped it and took aim. "We're ready, let's go."

The temple was alone and vacant but the fires were still on. Persian was written in the walls along with beautiful pictures. Everyone was amazed except for Ryuu and Vixy, who were only interested after the map.

"These ruins would have made a fine place for exploring," Kitsune said with a low tone. "If it wasn't for Vixy here, I would have searched for the one treasure I wanted."

"Which is?" Angel asked.

"The Persian Desert Red Rose," Kitsune said.

"Oooh," Stitch replied. "Why flower special?"

Kitsune smiled as they kept walking. "Because my friend, in the Pre-Islamic Middle East, the way you can show true love to that special someone is by bringing the flower, but to do so, a man had to cross the deadly Persian desert and search for it. Some never came back to their homes, others succeeded and got happily married, others came home with empty hands, and some said that the roses could be found in the Hanging Gardens of Babylon and several oasis and temples like these in all of Persia."

The Ring began to react. "The Ring is reacting," Vic said as he fixed his eyeglasses. "It's pointing to the floor so the map piece must be in the underground sections of the Temple."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Lilo said. "Things are going to get worse."

"Congratulations," Kitsune complemented. "It's called 'trusting your instincts' and things will get worse."

Eventually they reached what seemed a botanical garden. An aqueduct distributed clean water to beautiful rose bushes. Kitsune's eyes caught glimpse of a species of rose thought to be extinct. "Persian Desert Roses, the pink, the red, the yellow, and the white…"

"_Move!_" Ryuu commanded.

The group kept moving until they reached the last room of the temple.

And there it was: The final map piece to the fortune of Alexander the Great. Around the room was golden treasures but that did not matter all what mattered was the map piece.

Experiment Six-Three-Four, created by Jumba's only son: Victor Ivan was near the map piece.

As she took it, something began to happen.

Vic saw his amulet shoot beams of light towards the map pieces. They hovered in the air for a few seconds, and then a beam of silver light impacted the map pieces. The Ring flew towards the map pieces and began to glow blue, then red, followed by yellow.

The Ring became one with the map. Then it tumbled down the ground and landed in the gold coins of the treasure. Vixy picked up the Ring and laughed. "It's mine! The treasure of Alexander the Great is mine! Mine and mine alone!"

"You're a cheater Vixy," Lilo blurted out. "Cheaters like you never prosper you big dummy."

"On the contrary Lilo," Vixy said with a grin. "Cheaters prosper. She gave Ryuu a look. "Ryuu, untie them and finish them."

"WHAT!!!?" Everyone but Ryuu and Vixy screamed.

"Now that I have no use for you, I can keep collecting the treasures that Terra offers, and without competition I will succeed. I had fun in this trip, and I will remember it in my memories. Ta-ta."

Ryuu took out his TMP and the laser sight aimed at Lilo. "I will enjoy watching you die human pup, prepare to meet your maker!"

"Naga!" Stitch performed a flying kick at Ryuu. Knocking the mercenary's balance, the gun fired but impacted the walls. "Ryuu nala queesta!"

"He's a tough mercenary," Kitsune said with warning. "He's served a lot of wars and conflicts in the galaxy; he's infamous for killing his victims."

Stitch proceeded with a punch but Ryuu quickly dodged. Taking out his knife, he gave an animalistic scream and charged toward Stitch with his blade. Automatically, the blue experiment dodged the deadly stab by dashing backwards.

Kitsune along with Lilo, Vic, and Angel hid behind a pillar.

Ryuu took out his TMP and fired it. Red bullets flew like crazy but missed. "Don't move so that I can fill your body with hot lead and steel."

Stitch only taunted Ryuu by spanking himself and making a face. "Nye nye nye,"

Ryuu's face began to boil with anger even though his gas mask hid his expression. Taking out stick grenades he threw them, releasing angry blue flames that sent gold flying. "Burn! Burn in Hades! May your soul never know eternal rest!" Another set of grenades exploded followed by a maniacal laugh. "You cannot win this, give up and accept your fate with honor."

"No!" Stitch exclaimed as he avoided a barrage of red bullets meant for him.

"I AM THE ANGEL OF DEATH! THEY CALL ME , I AM IMMORTAL AND I BRING THOSE TO THEIR FATE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Ryuu fired another barrage like crazy followed by a reload.

"Then bring death to this!" Vic came out and impacted Ryuu with a gold box.

Ryuu lost his balance and dropped his TMP. "Stitch! Here! Show no fear!" Vic kicked it towards Stitch.

Stitch got hold of the Tactical Machine Pistol, the hunted became the hunter. The laser sight aimed at Ryuu's stomach and now he had the advantage.

Ryuu regained his balance and laughed, removing his gas mask. His face, yellow with red around the eyes, he smiled. "So now that you my TMP you have the advantage…or so you think."

"Huh?" Stitch was confused.

Ryuu laughed as he took out a silver shotgun and pumped it. "Say hello to Vixy's anti-experiment shotgun, the VX-900 Experiment Gun, fires a potent shell capable of killing an experiment with 8 pellets of an element known as Draconium at close range." He took aim and smiled.

Kitsune took a peep.

So did Angel.

"Booji boo, dodge!" Angel screamed.

Stitch dodged the shot a la Resident Evil 4.

"Ah, a fellow Resident Evil 4 player," Ryuu said with a grin. "One can learn a few things from that game. Perhaps you are not as stupid as YOU LOOK!" Setting his weapon to full automatic, the insane mercenary fired like crazy as Stitch dodged.

Stitch needed some time for an accurate shot.

Ryuu was reloading his weapon.

Perfect.

Stitch took aim and opened fire. Ryuu was screaming as his own weapon was hitting him. After several shots, Ryuu dropped to the ground, panting like crazy.

Everyone came out and saw Stitch drop the gun.

"What are you doing?" Kitsune asked. "Finish the job,"

"Naga," Stitch said. "Ryuu cousin, he Ohana."

"Ohana?" Kitsune's temper began to rise. "You call a mercenary who's known violence part of your family? You call Ryuu a member of your family? Come on, he's twisted."

"Ryuu good, somewhere," Stitch said.

Kitsune looked at Ryuu… the evil was gone, small tears came out of the battered mercenary. "I'm such a soft fool." Kitsune said as he closed his eyes.

Ryuu was trying to get up.

Lilo felt sorry for Ryuu. Twisted, wrecked, violent…. But in there he was good, somewhere.

The gang saw one vehicle left. They placed Ryuu in the back seat, bandaged.

The vehicle headed for the border at high speeds.


	8. Alexander's Treasure Part IV

_**  
**_**Alexander's Treasure Part IV-The Golden Treasure**

The vehicle entered Alexandria.

Everything was alone; there was very little activity in the city. "Burst my flutes guys," Kitsune said as he scanned the city. "No one's out in the city."

"Perhaps there's a celebration," Lilo said. "They're making a feast to the Egyptian Gods."

Kitsune and Vic looked at Lilo. "Lilo that religion died thousands of years ago when the Christians arose in power, Egyptian Christians are called Copts." He saw a red light and stopped. "Besides, 90% of the population is Muslim while the 10% is Coptic."

"Ah," Lilo replied.

Stitch looked at the GPS. "Uh oh,"

"What?" Vic asked.

"We have company!!!" Stitch exclaimed.

Several blue ovals impacted the streets. The vehicle then made a forceful halt, looking at the sides were several vehicles with Leroys wielding guns. Trucks with tank threads that acted as the rear wheels carried tanks and starfighters ready to battle. On the air, several gunships and starfighters clouded the blue skies, turning them into shadows of black. On the roads were Hummers with guns, tanks, motorcycle troops, and bi-pedal mechanoids controlled by a Leroy.

"What the? Who are those guys?" Lilo asked.

"The Vixy Special Forces," Vic said. "Oh no this is bad! BAD I TELL YOU!"

"Then it has all gone Metal Slug 1-5, eh?" Kitsune said as he took out his pistol and reloaded it. "Then it seems we're all gonna have to fight our way to the Tomb…"

"You're gonna…" Ryuu spoke.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Your weapons are…no match for Vixy's army…" Ryuu panted as he spoke. "You're gonna need heavy firepower if you want to take down the VSF…"

"How?" Stitch asked.

"Look for yourself," Ryuu said weakly. "The trucks are carrying fighters, tanks, and mechanoids you can use against her, it'll be hard to get one of them but it's worth risking your tail for one…"

"Ryuu, you need help," Vic said as he placed his paws on his legs. "You need medical treatment."

"I'll be….fine… just leave me here…" Ryuu said.

"No," Lilo protested. "You're Ohana, nobody gets left behind,"

"Or forgotten," Stitch completed the phrase. "You're cousin to Stitch and experiments, you family."

"I'll be fine… I … know each vehicle…"

"But you're hurt," Lilo said with care. "We have to get you out of here and fast."

"Lilo, listen," Ryuu said with a raspy voice. "You live in a world that is fascinating and…things will get good or worse…Sometimes its best if we are left behind… I'll find my own way back to you… even if it takes me an eternity to do so…"He closed his eyes. "God… if you're up there… please forgive me for my sins…forgive me Father for I have sinned."

"Ryuu…"

"We don't have much time," Kitsune said. "They'll know we're here and will hunt us down."

"What do you suggest?" Vic asked.

"We have to get to Alexander's Tomb, but if we do it on foot I'll take hours or perhaps days." Ryuu commented. "The Wolf Tank is your best option; its machine guns will hammer most of the enemies out of your path,"

"I'll be on the look out for one." Kitsune said. "Is it capable of carrying two persons?"

"Yes," Ryuu answered. "One Pilot, one passenger… be safe guys…"

"What about you?" Lilo asked.

"I have my own way of getting out," Giving a weak grin, he passed a TMP to Stitch and Angel. "Make sure the VSF understand the message: No one can stop us."

"Right," Everyone said and took off.

The gang separated into two groups.

Group Alpha consisted of Vic and Lilo, and Kitsune.

Group B consisted of Stitch and Angel.

A few Leroys were conversing on while their cargo truck stopped for a while. Kitsune fired several shots into them. The Leroys were down, red blood formed small pools in the pavement. Looking at the two tanks, the bounty hunter smiled and looked at the two. "Vic, take Lilo with you,"

"What?" Vic protested. "But she… It's just that I…"

"Right now she needs us to keep her safe, besides Vic you're the only one who can take Lilo to the tomb, I have some business to take care off." Kitsune leaped into the tank.

The tank came to live. Its Energy Cannon wasn't going to do much but its twin Vulcan Cannons might do the job. Several explosions were seen followed by screams of the panicking Leroys. Moments later, the tank which Kitsune was in destroyed three trucks, sending smoldering pieces to the ground, Vic and Lilo noticed that things were getting crazier.

Lilo entered the tank and sat in the passenger seat. Vic sat on the controls and drove the tank into the roads. Several blasts came from above, the tank stopped on its threads. "Oh no, gunship squadron hovering right above us, get ready for a nasty dodge."

Lilo nodded as she buckled in.

The two hovering gunships began to fire their twin Vulcan cannons, several red shots impacted the floor but missed. The tank moved back and forward, getting a lock on, the twin guns fired.

There two loud explosions, Vic steered the tank and fired at all opposition that halted their pass.

Stitch and Angel found two fighters sitting in the empty. Making sure that no threats came to them; both experiments boarded the small starfighters and took off from the skies.

Stitch could now do what God taught him to do when he was born… or programmed to do: To destroy anything he touches.

Stitch began to see a small squadron fire guns at them like nuts. Tilting to the left, the shots flew to the void of the skies. He turned to Angel, she was having fun blasting out Vixy's squadrons to the grounds below. Rockets flew out but were blasted easily.

Stitch looked below and found a convoy of APCs. Pushing the fighter to the limits, he dove at full speed. Firing the guns, explosions were all over the area.

The radio channels automatically opened.

"_Lady Vixy, some enemies have stolen our vehicles and are destroying our vehicles. We lost Alpha and Delta Teams to a reengage tank. Casualties are getting high ever minute and one mechanoid has been stolen from Omega Team."_

"_Eliminate them any way, if you find them then blast them as hard as you can. They cannot reach the tombs. Alert all Combat Crews to be on full alert. That is all."_

"Might solve a mystery," Kitsune sang as he leaped out of the tank and rushed to the lamp post to avoid bursts meant for him. "Or rewrite history." The tank exploded minutes later. The whole area was full of insanity and chaos. Around the skies several explosions were seen.

"Lilo," Vic said as the tank was crumbling from the insides. "Whatever happens, stick to me since things are going to get a bit hot." Making a tactical strategy, he concluded that the tank will explode if it takes more damage. Seeing another tank, he gave a nod to himself. Pulling the accelerator, the tank began to move.

Both leaped out of the tank. Lilo saw how the tank impacted the other; there was a flash of light followed by a blue fire ball that went into the skies. "Wow, just like in Wasp Mummies IX."

"Now that's what I call a great exothermic reaction." Vic said as the Leroys began to dismount from the useless vehicles and run away from all the insanity.

"Yahhooooaaaaaaaa!" Stitch was enjoying himself. Three fighters were tailing him. Angel was not so lucky since a whole squadron was opening fire on her tail.

The Vulcan blasts blew the two fighters up. Stitch and Angel looked at each other then they plunged to the grounds below. All the fighters ignored their fallen enemies, they would continue their sky patrols as commanded.

THUD

"Owwwwwwwww…." Stitch moaned as he landed face down. Another thing impacted his spine and felt Angel's body on top of him. He blushed a bit.

Several footsteps were heard. Angel looked to find Kitsune. "About Minoan time you got here," Kitsune pointed at a cave entrance. "The tomb entrance is over that cave entrance, we better get ready, the final curtain is about to fall on the victor."

A Hummer came and halted on its track. "You were about to leave us," Vic said as Lilo disembarked from the vehicle. "We're all ready to go for the legendary treasure of Alexander the Great."

**Alexander's Tomb**

Stitch lighted a torch and guided everyone down the spiral stairs of the great tomb. Angel gave a small "Oooh" as she found the hieroglyphics etched to the wall. Lilo, in all her lifetime was in front of history, touching the masonry; she closed her eyes to feel the work of the masons of the Old World.

"History can be one harsh lady," Kitsune said as they went down. "One thing may be discovered and another may be erased until rediscovered. I can't believe this tomb was never found until to this present day, we must not damage this, history may be rewritten forever." He felt a little tune come out. "Might solve a mystery or rewrite history,"

The gang kept walking down into the spiral staircase and reached the end of the staircase. And there it was, in all its might and glory: Alexander the Great's treasure.

The middle of the tomb had a glass tomb which held the bones of Alexander the Great. Four waterfalls surrounded the chamber while large vases had red and blue fire to light the area. Kitsune kneeled down and felt the touch of gold. "Look at this guys," the hunter cheered. "We're rich beyond any man's dreams." He cleared his throat. "As a pay and a thank you for assisting me in this adventure, we all get a fair share of the treasure."

"Really?" Lilo asked.

"It's the fruits of labor," Kitsune said with a smile. "Besides you three grew into my family."

"Aww takka," Angel replied to the comment.

Stitch's ears twitched, he turned to find a red female experiment aiming her pistol at them.

Vixy the Rogue was here.

"Well look what the lion brought in," Vixy said with a dark voice. "A gang of goners…"

"We're not goners," Lilo replied back. "We're comers."

Vixy began to chuckle, which turned into a cackle of evil. Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Fools, now that I have this wealth I am unstoppable, I am the Richest Experiment in this Galaxy. Do you know what that means?"

"Uh…" Stitch scratched his head. "Meega has naga idea."

"It means," Vixy closed her eyes. "I now control half the Earth's wealth in gold and silver. And perhaps I was wrong to judge you. You have survived everything I threw at you, making you dangerous and not stupid as you look."

"But look at me, this wealth belongs to me and so does the world. I have so many plans to bring a New World Order, a New Order composed of agriculture, industry, energy production, and research." Vixy took a look at the experiments. "Experiments and humans like you will be part of the chain of command with me as Supreme Empress of the Earth and Sol."

Angel gave a worried look.

"Of course my 'New Order' will be resisted but I have the ultimate advantage: My own private army composed of Leroys." Vixy breathed calmly. "And you have the chance to put this behind your backs and join me in my New Order, what do you say?" Vixy awaited the answer.

"No!" Everyone said together.

"Then prepare to meet your end," Vixy's antennae wrapped around something. Passing it to her free paw was a red bladed Mameluke Sword with Arabian on its blade. The phrase said: _If one must fight for what is believe is right, let this Blade destroy all who oppose divine righteousness._ Vixy leaped with a scream.

Everyone scattered to avoid the deadly tackle.

This was a bigger threat that Lilo and Stitch were about to face.

"Vixy's one dangerous girl," Kitsune warned. "Keep a look out for her attacks. Get within her pistol's range and your goosed is cooked. Get within melee range and the blade with slice you like the battalion of Greek soldiers that set fire to Troy."

Vixy first saw Angel rushed toward her. With her blade getting ready for the one slice, Angel quickly ducked to avoid the blade followed by rushing out of Vixy's range.

"What do we do?" Lilo asked.

"Keep her busy for some time," Kitsune said as he took out his pistol and reloaded it. "It's going to be a long fight."

Angel kept running from Vixy.

She tripped with an object sprouting from the gold. She panicked as Vixy was drawing near her and with that red blade. Closing her eyes, she unwillingly picked up a fistful of gold coins and then threw them at the nemesis.

Vixy only laughed at the pathetic attempt.

Mechanical noises were heard.

From the darkness came out Ryuu, a bipedal mecha controlled by him. The two arms were Vulcan cannons with three claws that acted at the bayonet. "Aloha everybody," Ryuu greeted with a wave of the Vulcan Arm Cannon, he then set the weapon down.

"Ryuu," Vixy said with an evil grin. "I am glad that you are still alive, now finish them off."

"Naga," Ryuu responded.

"What?" Vixy asked with confusion.

"I have realized all along," Ryuu said. "That all the work I have done was wrong, and I've nothing but your tool to get whatever you wanted to get your paws on but not anymore."

"Ryuu, enough of this nonsense and eliminate them." Vixy commanded.

"No," Ryuu replied. "Now I realize that all my life, 3 years of faithful service has all been a lie, a big lie." He took a deep breath. "Look at you Vixy, you have no Ohana, no booji boo, nothing. You're alone facing each situation while they," Ryuu pointed at Angel, Stitch, Lilo, and Kitsune. "They have each other to provide support and be there for each other, there are wonders you can't have and will never have."

"I order you to silence Ryuu," Vixy said.

"You have no control over me anymore Vixy," Ryuu said. "As of this day, I put the past and all my evil behind me. Today Ryuu is now a new person."

"A shame," Vixy said. "I'm going to have to find a merc that has more loyalty and less feeling than yours."

Ryuu aimed the Arm Cannon.

"Ryuu! Don't!" Lilo screamed. "Please don't be a hero!"

"I am sorry," Ryuu said as he pulled the trigger.

Vixy leaped and sliced the mecha in two.

Ryuu quickly ejected and took out his TMP followed by Kitsune's Mameluke Sword. He gave a heroic grin as he began to open fire. "Face it Vixy, you lost." As he pulled the trigger, Ryuu's face changed. The gun was jammed.

Vixy closed her eyes as she pointed the blade down. "Any last words Ryuu, because they will be the last ones in this world."

Ryuu let go of the weapon and blade.

Angel saw what Ryuu was about to do.

Vic covered Lilo's eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGH!" Ryuu screamed violently.

Then there was a deep silence.

As the brown experiment removed his paw from Lilo's eyes, he looked at Ryuu's lifeless body. There was something on Ryuu's face that no one could explain.

Ryuu had a smile on his face.

Angel looked at Vixy.

She began to growl loudly.

Vixy turned and looked at Angel; cold fear began to invade her. Dropping her two weapons, she began to back away slowly.

Angel did an acrobatic move followed by a double-kick to the chest. This pushed Vixy to the wall.

Vixy moaned in pain and looked at Angel going at her for scratch. Vixy dodged the scratch meant for her.

"Whoa," Kitsune said. "I didn't Angel had it in her?"

"Yeah…" Stitch said. "Angel amazing…"

Vixy stood a few feet from Angel and took out a detonator. "So it has come to this," she said as her fingers were about to press the magic button. "The waterfalls around the tomb contain several demolition charges. If I can't have the treasure then no one will."

"So she will flood the area?" Lilo asked.

"Precisely." Kitsune said.

"Uh oh," Stitch replied.

Vixy pressed the magic button.

Several quakes were felt around the tomb. Vixy escaped by the entrance.

"We have to get out of here!" Lilo exclaimed as the water level got high.

"I agree!" Vic said. "Everyone run!"

Running upstairs, Stitch could hear the water catching up with them.

By sheer luck they managed to get away from the flooding tomb.

"There it goes," Kitsune said with his ears drooped. "All the legendary treasure of Alexander the Great swallowed by the underground waters and there goes a good guy with it too."

"I'm sorry Kitsune," Lilo said with sympathy.

The red experiment looked at the gang. "But, I guess that Ohana is the greatest treasure after gold and jewels." He shed a small tear. "Ever since I left my adoptive Greece, I have learned that I have family and you guys are my family." He sniffed. "It doesn't matter if have gold, silver, or treasures, what counts is what we have here in our hearts."

"Amen," Angel concluded.

"Aww that's touching." Vic said with a smile. He shed a small tear.

"Group hug," Stitch hugged Kitsune.

Angel, Lilo, and Vic joined the hug.

**Closing Soundtrack: DuckTales Closing Theme**

_Author's Note: This closes the Alexander's Treasure Arc of ExpTales. I had quite much fun writing the chapters as you had fun reading the chapters. Don't worry; the tales will not end because there's a few more arcs are coming your way. Next Arc will be a surprise for those of you who wondered about Lake Toplitz in Austria. _

_Keep reading guys; there are so many tales of daring do bad and good._

_And remember: Life is like a hurricane._


	9. A Commander Named Asnavee

**The Legend of Toplitz Part I-A Commander Named Asnavee**

It was nighttime in the Austrian Mountains. The stars twinkle and shine acting like small flickers of light that decorate the night skies of the world, bringing the hope of a new day and a new chance to start fresh. People in the mountain communities fantasize of their dreams, ignoring the jug of ice cold beer from the breweries, laughing and merry making until time ended, voices speaking in German were heard around. Shepherds sleep and dream of profits from their fine sheep's wool.

Not all was calm.

Lake Toplitz was not your average lake. Deep within the cold waters lies horrible secrets that stayed there when Germany lost the war. Some people claimed to have seen ghost U-Boats, others claim that strange activity has been going after the war. There has been legends of gold and other treasures, all have died or came back empty handed.

Tonight was an abnormal time. The waters of Toplitz began to glow a frightening sky blue, bubbles bursted as the color painted the lake. A glowing orange beam shot out into the skies, glowing with a power never seen before by anyone. People woke up and looked at their windows and cursed the Germans for whatever evil they brought into Toplitz.

The whole galaxy, sectors and quadrants saw this light and were left awestruck when it vanished. Astronomers said that the light came from the Orion Arm, from a planet away from the control from the Federal Republics of Orion. A blue planet that was used as a wildlife habitat, a planet named Terra (Earth).

There was a knock on the metallic door. A female voice cursed in Gaelic Scots and told envoy to come in. The envoy, being a young ensign delivered a golden tube with the Federation insignia in a wax seal. Saluting, the young ensign took her leave.

Commander Asnavee sighed and put the scroll away.

Asnavee was a female experiment with Angel's body. She had snow-white fur that was soft as silk. Black eyes like every experiment. She had a black anchor insignia in her chest like the white 'V' most female experiments that have Angel-Class bodies. To add it off, she wore a sky blue tam o'shanter with a red pom-pom and had a light Scottish accent, she spoke perfect Basic (English), Gaelic Scots, and Tantalog with a hint of Scotland in her voice.

_Commander Asnavee,_

_You are to report to Armada HQ on the 15__th__ day of the Month to discuss important matters and concerns of the Armada. This is a mandatory meaning and failure will be punishable by a 10% decrease in paycheck._

The common threat made by the Council and the Grand Admiral. Asnavee sighed and then continued her translation of naval documents from Terra.

As she put away several translated documents away, she cracked her fingers and scanned the next document: _Kriegsmarine _documents.

Reading the German etched in the paper, she began to use her linguistic skills to translate the document. As she kept reading she found an interesting topic in the paper.

_Mission Number 0934353553_

_The Fatherland is now under attack by the Allies on both fronts. The Russians are quickly cutting through our defenses and have destroyed most of our forces and taken most of our supplies for their military. The Americans, the British, and the French have managed to retake the lands we once conquered. Our hopes lie that someday our compatriots find the secrets of Lake Toplitz._

"Secrets?" Asnavee asked. "What secrets?" She kept on reading.

_High Command has agreed that all secret weapons and their blueprints be transported to the Kriegsmarine Base in the depths of Lake Toplitz. We cannot let the Allies get a hold of the great weapons we planned to make. We have stored the last of the prototypes and their blueprints safe from the unworthy eyes. _

It was getting interesting so Asnavee kept on reading.

_Along with these weapons comes our greatest product, the Die Glocke code-named Bell. The Bell is the last of our secret weapons to win this war. With our economy devastated and with Germany on the verge of ruin, we hide our technologies away from them… Their twisted minds and sciences will never touch what Germany has accomplished. Long Live Germany! Long Live the Fatherland._

Asnavee looked at the record and smiled. She kept reading until it was bedtime.

_Along with these weapons comes our greatest product, the Die Glocke code-named Bell._

**15****th**** Day of the Month**

**Asteroid Installation B-3353 Omega, Pharos System**

Asnavee's custom fighter, the X-Osprey landed firmly in the hangar. Fixing her tam o'shanter, she was guided by a droid into an elevator then taken to the Conference Room.

Asnavee sighed heavily when she saw Gantu and Reuben in their seats along with the other officers of the Armada. Taking her seat, she began to look around. Reuben waved at her. She responded back with _You-Better-Stop-Or-I-Will-Turn-You-Into-Haggis_ look.

A creature of Hamsterviel's species came. Brown fur with sky blue eyes and wearing the white uniform of the Grand Admiral, something officers wanted to wear all their life until the end. The Grand Admiral's name was Greer von Hamsterviel, the younger brother of the albino Jacques Von Hamsterviel… and some officers never liked him.

A screen appeared and the room went dark. The screen lighted up revealing a map of Earth with an arrow pointing at Austria.

"Ahem," Greer cleared his throat. "A few days ago we have seen a powerful energy come from this location," The globe then focused on the mountain areas of Austria and found Lake Toplitz. "The area of the energy was here, under this lake. We did a sensor scan under the lake and we have found this,"

The image switched to a base submerged in the waters of the lake.

"If we are correct," Greer said. "Then this energy is inside this base, perhaps we can use it to bring order to the galaxy and finally bring those barbaric regions under our control."

"WHAT!?" Asnavee banged her paws. "Do you even know of the power you are messing with!?"

Greer looked at Asnavee. "Commander Asnavee?"

"You have no knowledge of the power you seek," Asnavee said. "Under Lake Toplitz there are things... machines that are made to kill and destroy."

Greer looked at Asnavee and gave a dark smile. "What if we use these machines for own purposes?"

"Are you suggesting we use Nazi technology for the Federation's purposes?" Asnavee blurted out. "God, you are sounding like one right now!"

"Listen to me Commander Asnavee," Greer spoke. "This Federation is crumbling down into pieces. Rogues are taking over several systems while Space Pirates are running free, and Para-Militaries and Hyper-corporations and Separatists are chipping us off."

"There are other solutions rather than using technology made for evil purposes." Asnavee replied. "We have to think of alternate solutions."

"This… "Nazi" technology you are speaking about," An admiral said with interest. "What can it offer us?"

Asnavee felt disgusted. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves." She pointed out. "All you only care for machines of death and destruction." She looked at everyone. "Going after the treasures of Nazi Germany would only hurt us more than benefit us."

"Hurt us more?" A Master Chief said. "Imagine finally putting down the constant rebellions in several sectors. Imagine finally submitting those barbarians into the Federation and into the light of civilization."

"Light of civilization?" Asnavee pointed out. "There is no light of civilization; there is no 'superior' civilization."

Greer and some Admirals began to laugh. "There is no light of civilization?" The question came out. "Then why was the Galactic Federation formed?"

No one dared to answer.

"The Galactic Federation was formed from an interstellar community to avoid trade embargoes and peacefully resolve problems without going to war." An officer said.

"Correct," Greer looked at the map and thought about the secrets. "And isn't it the goal of the Federation to keep the peace in the galaxy?"

"Yes sir but I…"

"And isn't it the Federation's duty to bring civilization to those barbaric worlds?" Greer pointed out. "It's settled then; we're going to Earth and bring peace to the Galaxy once and for all."

-----

Asnavee knocked on the doors of the Kitsune mansion. It was nighttime on Kauaii, but he hated to bother Kitsune at night. But this was urgent. She knocked again but there was no reply. She knocked harder.

"I'm coming! For St. Peter's sake will you be patient already?" Kitsune opened the doors. "Hello Asnavee."

Asnavee noticed that Kitsune was only wearing black boxers with flaming hearts. _OK… this is embarrassing lassie, you came at the wrong time but what the heck. _

Kitsune told Asnavee to come in. Sitting in the comfy sofas of the Library, she looked at the vast collection of books and wisdom. A few scrolls here and there, a few old books there and here, she wondered what did these books held within their pages?

Kitsune sat in the sofa. "What do want?"

"Look, it may sound weird but the Galactic Federation took an interest in Lake Toplitz in Austria." Asnavee explained. "They are after whatever secrets the lake holds."

Kitsune could not help the laughter building up and released it. "Lake Toplitz!!? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!" He gave a cackle to top the whipped cream with the cherry that ended it. "Lake Toplitz is all nothing but a legend made from Austrian veterans, SS Officers, and the last surviving soldiers from WWII Germany. I've been to the lake and there's nothing but water and a cold death."

"But…but…"

"Asnavee, listen to me," The hunter gave her a firm look. "There is nothing under that lake, nothing that the Germans could of left there. If there was a secret base of some sort, then I would have discovered all its secrets."

"But there's treasure involved," Asnavee changed her tone. "Treasures like lost paintings and…" She was interrupted in mid-sentence.

"The Amber Room," Kitsune spoke. "Paintings, gold bars, all that the Germans stole during their campaigns of conquest around Europe and Russia."

"Ih," Asnavee replied. "And I thought if you helped me, you could have part of the treasure if you help me."

Kitsune gave another firm look. "You are asking me to go after a treasure that does not exist."

"It does exist,"

Kitsune sighed. "Lake Toplitz is another World War II legend, like Yamashita's Gold which is said to be in Burma, others think its in the Philippines, heck, some people believe its on a island in Okinawa called Izayoi but I did my research and exploration, I found nothing."

"It's best if you take off the idea from your mind." Kitsune yawned. "I better head off to sleep;I promised Lilo and Angel to take them to Egypt for a treasure hunt."

The red experiment took off for his bedroom.

Asnavee sat there… _If Kitsune won't help me, then I will have to do this myself._

Taking the elevator down to the basement, a sign pointing to the armory guided her to a set of dual doors. The doors opened and then Asnavee impacted the jackpot.

Racks full of customized weaponry were there like some undiscovered treasure. Pistols, submachine guns, energy weapons, flamethrowers, and the variety of explosives to make things blow up and scatter sharp pieces into the air.

Grabbing what suited her, a TMP and a few magazines she took her leave.

**Lake Toplitz, Austria**

Captain Gantu was in charge of the expedition force that was meant to extract whatever secrets that lied in Lake Toplitz. Reports came every half hour and it was his duty to send them back to HQ. Federation troopers were patrolling the area with their assault rifles, making sure that no one would sneak into the area.

A hologram of the Grand Admiral popped out. "Captain Gantu," the raspy voice of the rodent was heard. "What is the situation on the lake? Has anything been found yet?"

"I… I am afraid that there's nothing found, we're doing everything we can to find the base." Gantu responded.

"Good," Greer said with a quasi-evil tone. "We must have these technologies before the Orionese or a third party seeks them, we have nothing to lose, keep the search going!"

"Yes sir," Gantu saluted.

The hologram vanished.

-----

From the skies, the X-Osprey lowered until the craft landed perfectly. Asnavee leaped out and fixed her tam o'shanter and got ready for action. Taking out her TMP, she walked around the area and found vehicles and machines with the Galactic Federation insignia.

Walking around, she found two troopers conversing. Unfolding the stock of her TMP, she opened fire on them. The troopers were dead seconds later; she hoped that the gun's noise did not attract any attention. There were no bullet cases, thank goodness for caseless ammunition. Asnavee kept her cool as she walked around the area.

She found it, the center of the activity. She found several tents and structures around the camp. A small dock with submersibles waited ahead. She rushed to the submarines without making a noise.

Reuben heard something coming towards them. Taking out a peanut butter sandwich and placing it on the floor. The noise got louder but then there was a female scream followed by a crash to the trees. The yellow experiment looked at the mysterious intruder and he was fully surprised.

"Hello Snow White," Reuben said smoothly.

"Why you little son of a Boer," Asnavee blurted out in red-hot anger, a few veins showed on her face. "When I get my hands on you, I swear I'll rip yer stomach out, slash it open, put some sheep heart and lungs in pieces and then I will boil it for 6 hours and make it into a haggis you will eat! You hear that lad?"

"Whoa whoa Snow White calm down," Reuben implied. "I don't want to be made into haggis."

"Well you're becoming one now if you don't help me get up." Asnavee said. "Move that fat ass you Brooklyn accented experiment."

Reuben helped Asnavee get into her feet and picked up her tam o'shanter. "You dropped this,"

"Thanks," Asnavee scowled as she placed her hat back on her head. "I am thankful now let me pass and I will spare you some trouble."

"What!?" Reuben exclaimed. "I can't let you pass; Gantu will get mad at me."

"Who cares about him," Asnavee said. "The Galaxy is in serious danger and you don't even know what the heck is going on here… do you?"

"No…" Reuben answered.

Asnavee took a deep sigh and then explained to Reuben the whole thing.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Reuben replied. "You're saying that under this lake, there lies a weapon of mass destruction?"

"Didn't you listen when we were on the meeting?" Asnavee asked.

"Nope," Reuben said with a bit of pride. "I was in my own world ignoring that stuff."

"This is just great…" Asnavee said. "Look, I could really use your help here."

"Forget it," Reuben said. "Orders are orders."

Asnavee had to think of something quick. "If you help me," she said with a low tone. "I'll buy you a year's supply of Subway."

"With extra mayo and heavy on the meat with black olives?" Reuben asked.

"Yes." Asnavee sighed. "Whatever you want in your subs."

"Deal,"

"Finally," Asnavee said. "Now hurry up, we don't want Gantu to find out we are here."

Both experiments boarded a submarine.

Gantu woke up with a growling stomach. He went outside and looked at then tranquil camp. "Hey Reuben, you're still awake?" There was silence. "Reuben? Are you here?" He turned to find a figure coming out of the hatch. "What the!!!"

Asnavee turned to find Gantu taking out his pistol. Several blasts of plasma missed her. Closing the hatch, the submarine dived.

Gantu quickly pressed the alarm and the whole camp was on alert. "They took one submersible." Gantu pointed at the dock. "Get the intruders and bring them to me."

The submarine dove deeper into the dark lake's waters. The search lights were turned around and searched for anything suspicious. Reuben was humming a tune to himself, and then shivered from the coldness that entered the sub.

The lights impacted a metallic door. "We hit Welsh gold lad," Asnavee said with a smile. "Now all we got to do is destroy everything this base has and get out with some treasure."

The door opened and began to suck the sub in. Both experiments remained calm. Moments later, the sub surfaced and docked. Both experiments came out.

Asnavee looked at the U-Boats. "Holy mother of Scotland look at these!"

Reuben looked. "What are these?"

Asnavee said. "These are the Class XXI U-Boats also called the _Elektroboot_. They were the first U-Boats of its class to do underwater operations without the need to resurface."

"What's a U-Boat?" Reuben asked.

Asnavee looked at Reuben. "You spent nearly 3 years stranded in Earth and you don't know about Earth's history!!!? Geez la weez what the heck did you do in this world?"

"Slack off, make sandwiches, be the anti-hero for some time." Reuben replied.

"What a lack of education," Asnavee said with a laugh. "Come on lad, we have things to do."

Both experiments entered a large chamber with giant pods that gave a frightening cyan glow. As the two got closer to the exit, the doors automatically locked themselves. The pods opened, letting hissing gas out, making a fog of white gas.

Asnavee took out her weapon and aimed it.

"I have a bad feeling about this. A real bad feeling." Reuben said.

As the gas cleared, several men wearing SS uniforms with scoped Sturmgewehr 44s met them. With gun barrels aimed at them, both experiments looked at each other then at the faces of death.

"Who are these guys?!" Reuben began to get nervous.

"SS troopers," Asnavee said as she was still. "Cryogenically preserved for nearly 60 years and now we're facing a fresh batch of them."

"What do we do?" Reuben asked.

"We fight them to the death." Asnavee fired her weapon, bringing three soldiers down.

As the chaos began, Reuben moved away from a hail of angry bullets.

_Author's Note: This begins the two-part arc of the Toplitz Arc. Though most of you don't believe that there's anything under that lake, but some of you do. The use of the legend and its contents mentioned here are purely fictional and should not be believed as anything real for as nothing has been proven about the lake._

_I have made a few references, if you found them and want to know what they mean, here they go._

"_I better head off to sleep;____I promised Lilo and Angel to take them to Egypt for a treasure hunt." This one is the next Story Arc being the Egypt Arc. _

"_like Yamashita's Gold which is said to be in Burma, others think its in the Philippines, heck, some people believe its on a island in Okinawa called Izayoi but I did my research and exploration, I found nothing."_

_Yamashita's Gold is what the Japanese stole from the conquered lands of Asia and the Pacific Ocean. Years after the war, people have been going to the Philippines to search for the gold. Others think the Japanese hid the gold somewhere in Burma. Yes, Izayoi is the island were the Stitch Anime takes place but I decided use it like a joke reference for fun._

**Closing Music: DuckTales Ending Theme**


	10. Into the Belly of the Dragon

**The Legend of Toplitz Part II- Into the Belly of the Dragon**

A few bullets flew from the angry assault rifles. Asnavee and Reuben avoid the incoming fire with their names. Orders were screamed in German, the soldiers were opening covering fire while the others charged at them with insanity at their faces. Asnavee quickly used the Haggis Maker move. Grabbing one of the trooper's stomach, she gave a deep punch, knocking the troop out. Picking up the Sturmgewehr, she tossed it at Reuben.

"What I am I say supposed to do with this?" Reuben asked.

"Shoot them!" Asnavee commanded.

Reuben began to fire the weapon. The kickback was pushing backwards as the bullets fired. The weapon gave a loud_ click_ as the yellow experiment pulled the trigger. "I'm out of ammo, sorry Scotty girl."

Asnavee's TMP had plenty of ammo left. As she knocked a SS trooper to the ground, another was about to sneak on the female with his sword bayonet. Quickly turning around, she kicked the German in the legs, bringing him down. A scream was heard then there was an empty silence. The SS troopers looked how the white creature ripped the stomach out of their fallen comrade. One of them was too afraid to fire his weapon, he walked backwards slowly in fear.

One of the troopers aimed his weapon and killed the coward. The others regained their confidence and began to take aim on the two intruders. As they were ready to open fire, the door behind them exploded.

They turned to find creatures wielding rifles and kneeled to take aim. The Germans looked at them and the leader ordered his battalion to take aim and fire upon his command.

Asnavee and Reuben looked at the two sides with curiosity.

The ground began to shake. Gantu came with his pistol.

The Waffen-SS troops looked at the towering giant aiming a pistol that looked like a toy. They began to laugh at Gantu and his 'toy'. As the leader barked the command, the troopers began to fire. The firefight began.

Gantu fired his pistol but the Germans were quick to avoid the plasma blobs meant for them. One of them rolled away and regained tactical advantage by being far from the pistol's range.

Plasma bolts and bullets flew everywhere.

Asnavee couldn't find a way to open the door. "Reuben use your strength to open the door."

"What?" Reuben asked.

"Hurry up or we'll end up being these guys dinner after 60 years of being preserved."

"OK, but I can't guarantee results." Reuben took out his extra arms and got a grip on the metallic door. Pulling with all his strength the door began to crack and whine until it was dropped to the floor. "Well what do you know? I am strong like Stitch."

"They're getting away!" Gantu exclaimed as he fired at another hostile.

"Shall we take on pursuit?" A Marine asked.

"No," Gantu commanded firmly. "Stay here and secure the area, those two are mine." The captain followed the two experiments.

The experiments were walking the metallic bridge. Below them was deadly sulfuric acid that awaited both of them. The fumes began to make Reuben cough and Asnavee sick to her stomach. "An interesting trap," Asnavee coughed. "A pit of sulfuric acid that emits fumes, something in here is being protected and the only way to find out if we cross this bridge."

Reuben gave a small "meh."

The bridge began to shake. "Reuben and Commander Asnavee?" He began to get angry. "Why you traitors! You dare violate specific orders?!"

"Gantu you don't understand," Asnavee implied. "This base houses a weapon of mass destruction, a weapon that was designed by sick minds to be used for sick minds."

"Yeah, she's right Gantu," Reuben said with agreement in his voice. "Believe me it's the truth she speaks."

Gantu aimed his pistol at both.

"Gantu," Reuben was turning pale. "Put it down and we can discuss this over a sandwich."

"Traitors," Gantu said with an inflexible voice.

"No Gantu, we are not the traitors." Asnavee said. "The Grand Admiral is the turncoat behind all this."

Gantu put his pistol down with shock.

"Grand Admiral Greer always had suspicious activities going on and this was concern to the Federation," Asnavee said. "The Armada Intelligence found out about Greer's little plot and his plans for a coup d'état."

"What plans?" Gantu asked.

"The plans were to a find weapon capable of colossal destruction of a large scale," Asnavee said withdrawing the knowledge from the classified documents. "As you see, Greer is a relative of none other than Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel his young brother to be exact. You see Greer took interest in ancient weapons and other ancient technologies for the purpose of a Tri-Galactic Empire."

Asnavee continued. "When Greer possesses in his paws on the weapon, he would use it to pretend terrorist attacks and blame several individuals for the acts of violence, sending the galaxy into chaos and confusion which will crack it in pieces and then start a reign that will expand to the Andromeda and Triangulum Galaxies." She looked at the two. "With your assistance, we can destroy the weapon and put an end to the Grand Admiral's plans before it's too late."

Gantu's face was full of confusion, shock, and disbelief. Having no option, he joined them on their quest to rid the Bell and its evils.

Crossing to the other side, they could hear the firefight going on. Both looked at their direction and kept on going. Stumbling upon an old arsenal, a few captured PPsh-41 submachine guns were still in perfect conditions. Asnavee removed the dust from the weapon and loaded a drum magazine into it and took a few drums just in case things nasty.

"I don't think this place is safe." Gantu commented as he shivered. "I got a feeling we're being watched."

"This place hasn't been in use over 60 years or more," Asnavee explained. "There could be a slight chance that any one here survived that long." She heard a noise ahead and signaled Reuben to stay behind her. Opening the door with a kick, she gave an "A-ha" but only found a pipe dripping small drops of water.

"All this trouble just for an old leaking pipe?" Reuben began to chuckle. "This is priceless; the three of us stuck in an old base under the waters of a lake that houses a weapon of mass destruction, how interesting can this get?"

Asnavee went to check the table and opened a folder. "Oh God… not here."

"What?" Reuben asked.

"…" No answer came from Asnavee.

"Uh…Commander?"

Asnavee turned to face them. Gantu and Reuben noticed the soft white was changed to a chalky pale white. "Hey Snow White what's wrong?"

"We have to burn these blueprints." Asnavee said.

"What blueprints?" Gantu inquired.

"The blueprints," Asnavee said with sweat beads coming out. "These blueprints…" Her voice got hysterical followed by cold sweat. Drops impact the floor and scatter tiny molecules into the cold floor of steel. "Don't you see? We hit the jackpot. Blueprints for superweapons never heard or prototypes that failed, if Greer gets them we all lose lads and lassies."

"Commander?" Gantu was getting worried. "You're sort of scaring me."

"No… no more Horten 229s for anyone. No one must get the 1000x1000x1000 blueprints to the radical craft that could destroy us all. No one must have the ideal super tank for evil…" A hysterical laughter bursted out of the female heard across the hallway. "No one must have them… Yesssssss no one must have them. No more Wind Cannons or Sonic Cannons, no more missiles to bomb cities with."

"Snow White calm down." Reuben implied.

Asnavee turned and gave them a twisted face. "No more devices for evil!" She ran off to the bridge.

"Commander, hold on." Gantu pursed with Reuben on his back.

Back on the bridge, Asnavee held the blueprints and looked on the lake of acid. As the fumes were making her cough, she let go of the blue sheets down into the pool. The papers soon got destroyed by the acid. "You…can't hurt anyone anymore." The female said as she looked walked over to other side.

"Commander Asnavee," Gantu caught up. "What happened to the papers you held?"

"Destroyed," Asnavee replied. "So that no one will make them or use them for the purpose of evil. Come on guys, we have a WMD to destroy."

There were no traps on the base, the three intruders were walking endlessly across the massive metallic structure. Passing by a large door, Asnavee returned to its position and looked at it. There were no markings or anything that could reveal its contents. "Reuben,"

"Coming," Reuben took out his extra arms and with a single blow the door came down. "Ladies first."

"Why thank you Reuben," Asnavee said as she stepped in. Taking out a glow stick, she found a power box and flipped the switches to 'on'. The lights began to illuminate the room. Her eyes could not believe it. Reuben's eyes were filled with amazement as Gantu's eyes enlarged.

"Look at these things." Reuben said. "Whoever was here before us must have really had some treasures to hide."

Asnavee stepped in closer and found the missing Amber Room. Along with it were valuable lost paintings, crown jewels, bars of silver and gold, jewels, and other valuables that history has left behind. "The people of Europe will be happy to have their stolen valuables back in their hands." She looked at the two and sighed. "We'll pick this up later but now we have to complete this mission."

**Die Glocke Chamber**

**Deep Underground**

A hulking tower of massive proportions was there. On its end was a double barreled weapon that had the power to destroy a star with a single beam. The three were overwhelmed; the hope began to vanish as the found several AA guns with blinking red lights surrounding the area. Spinning generators fed the weapon massive amounts of energy.

Gantu fired his pistol at the generator in front of them. The plasma began to ricochet around until it impacted a wall. "What the!!? It bounced right off."

"The weapon is protected by an electromagnetic barrier that can repel all weapons fire." Asnavee analyzed. "There must be a generator nearby that feeds the shield, we have to find it and destroy it to damage the power generator."

Gantu began to look around him, taking out his electrobinoculars the xeno began to scan the area for anything that might be the generator. Spotting something abnormal, a tower with a green light the pistol fired a few times but didn't have enough range to hurt the tower.

Asnavee looked at a few captured Spitfires and P-51 Mustangs that sat there. "Reuben my friend, how would you like to fly history?"

"Fly history?" Reuben asked. "What do you mean?"

He was going to find out.

"I never agreed to this!" Reuben exclaimed as all the AA guns around the tower were tracking him. Rapid bursts of machine gun fire were missing the plane but getting closer.

Asnavee took out her communicator and sets it on Reuben's frequency. "OK Reuben, all you have to do is machine gun the tower and then you pull out of the area."

"You crazy?" Reuben's voice was heard. "I'm not going to do a suicide run on that thing with a bunch of holy guacamole guns shooting at me."

Gantu sighed.

Asnavee spoke. "It's our only chance to save the galaxy from peril," She gave a grin. "Subway sandwich supply."

"I can't believe I'm doing this for Subway," Reuben complained but his mood changed. "But yet, Subway sandwiches for a year." Dodging a storm of bullets, Reuben pulled down and fired the machine guns at the generator.

Sparks flew from the tower. The barrier vanished for good.

"The barrier's down," Gantu took out his pistol and shot the generator. The heated plasma began to destroy the metal.

The towering figure began to reveal several honeycombs with wires and the Iron Cross in the middle. Asnavee looked up and scowled. "Son of a biznatch! Now Reuben has to fly up and blow those generators unless…"

One of the Mustangs took off. Turning on the radio, Asnavee established a link with Gantu. "I suggest you better leave, the explosion here will be massive."

"Right away ma'am." Gantu saluted and took his leave.

"Well Reuben, I guess it's you and me versus this weapon of mass destruction." Asnavee said with confidence. "Look us, you flying a Spitfire and me flying an old P-51 Mustang making sure that the Allies finished the job."

"You can-Whoa whoa whoa! Looks like we got company coming right toward us from below and they are coming at us fast." Reuben said in surprise as he saw planes not piloted by living beings but rather than circuits and radio waves.

A few bullets fired at Reuben's direction. The plane shut its motor off then fell in free fall rapidly. With quick fingering, the Spitfire came to life while the mindless enemies kept going for him. Pulling upwards, all he could hear were crashes of vehicles followed by explosions.

"This thing is huge Reuben," Asnavee radioed. "But if my guess is correct, there must be coolants that are given to this weapon."

"So all we got to do is destroy them right?" Reuben asked.

Asnavee looked at the whole area. "Or we can blow up the six power generators that came out." There was the sound of machine gun fire heard over the radio. "Make that 5, look for the honeycomb structures around the weapon."

"Got it," Reuben piloted the craft upwards and blasted the honeycomb structure. Several of the remote-controlled pursuers began to blast but the experiment performed a loop and blasted them out of the air. "You know, I might ask for a transfer into the Starfighter Corps."

"Then I'll be sure to write your letter of recommendation." Asnavee said. "Argh, here they come again." Then radio silence.

Reuben kept the Spitfire under control. Ahead was a swarm of fighters circling the next area were the next generator waited. Receiving the signal, the fighters began to dive towards him, keeping firm control of the craft; the machine guns blasted several of the fighters. The glass canopy was shattered. Reuben cleared the glass and began to blast the generator.

Sparks began to fly and then it exploded.

The whole structure began to shake.

"That was great Reuben, one shot in a million." Asnavee radioed. "Strange? WAIT! That shot of yours has crippled one of the generators; they are rapidly feeding the whole weapon energy nonstop." Asnavee looked at the whole energy cannon explode into gushes of fire. "Time to leave."

Taking one look at the weapon, Asnavee cheered as she flew upwards to the exit with Reuben behind her. As the light of the moon began to shine the two planes exited.

A massive explosion created seismic tremors around the area. In the early morning skies, both experiments could see the sun rising from the horizon. Reuben could feel the cold winds brush against his cheeks and face. Ahead of them was Gantu's ship with main access hatch open.

Both fighter planes entered and then there was a twinkling star in the skies.


	11. Flight to Egypt

**Rose of Isis Part I-Flight to Egypt**

Kitsune was on the gardens of his mansion, playing his bouzouki calmly. A happy tune came out as the red claws of the experiment touched the strings. The whole garden was composed of roses from all over the globe, from red to pink, from the Middle East to the European lands. The sweet aroma of the flowers made the hunter remind him of all his days between hunting bounties in the worlds beyond Terra, and his time spent here on Earth as a foreign resident.

Opening the doors to the Library, massive amounts of books and scrolls were resting on their shelf which had the country of origin's name. Grabbing a few scrolls from the Egypt shelf, he unrolled the ancient scrolls and began to submerse into a written world of the past. Looking into the hieroglyphs, he cautiously read to make sure all the information was correct.

There was a few knocks on the door.

"Pennyworth, mind getting the door for me?" Kitsune said. "I am currently reading and I need full attention to myself."

The Leroy sighed and opened the door. Unsurprised to see the guests being Lilo and Angel come into the mansion.

"Eureka!" Kitsune cheered as he came out with a scroll. "I have found it Pennyworth; I have finally found the location to Egypt's most valuable treasure!" Kitsune did a little jig and then noticed the two guests with confused looks. "Oh, hey Lilo, Angel."

"Aloha Kitsune," Lilo greeted.

"Hi," Angel did the same.

"Oh sorry for what you saw," Kitsune apologized and rolls the scroll. "Just did a discovery."

"What discovery?" Lilo asked.

"I'll tell you that during lunch," Kitsune said with a smile on his face.

It was lunch time, and Kitsune spent time, quite some time that Angel's stomach was growling like a lion. The table was set and the food was warm and ready to be devoured. Angel grabbed some pita bread and felt glad. "This is good," Lilo said.

"Thanks." Kitsune said. "Before I tell you of my discovery, how's the family doing?"

"Nani's in college," Lilo said. "She's in Honolulu right now."

"I wonder how she got to afford college," Kitsune said. "Scholarship? Government aid?"

"Remember the money you paid us for helping you in Oak Island?" Angel brought back the memory.

"Yes," Kitsune said. "You got your paycheck did you?"

Lilo nodded. "Yeah, and Nani told me she had the money to pay for her studies at college."

"That's very good for her," Kitsune said. "Higher education means a good life, a job, and a great paycheck." But concern came to mind. "But it'll be 4 years or more she'll have to spend studying… aren't Jumba and Pleakley going to take care of you, Stitch, and Angel?"

"They're on vacation for two weeks." Angel said in Tantalog. "The guys went to Planet Arkabasta and we're living with you until they come back home."

"The luxury resort Planet?" Kitsune asked.

"Ih," Angel nodded. "That one."

"Oh God, that place is full of casinos, fancy hotels, and where fortunes are made and lost." Kitsune exclaimed. "Just pray to God and his Son that they don't gamble like crazy or they'll be in debt until the end of time."

Angel gulped and kept eating.

"But as I promised, I will speak about my discovery." Kitsune gave a smile. "While reading one particular scroll of Egypt, I have found that something more valuable than gold or silver is hidden beneath the Valley of the Queens."

"Valley of the Queens?" Lilo became confused. "Isn't there a Valley of the Kings?"

"If there's a Valley for Kings, why not a Valley for the Queens of the Egyptian lands?" Kitsune asked rhetorically. Then took a bite of his pita bread and continued. "The rare Egyptian Red Desert Rose is there."

"A flower?" Lilo asked. "Why is a flower so important?"

Kitsune gave Lilo a skeptical look. "Why is it important? It is important, it's a whole species thought to be gone until now." The hunter began took look at the window and thought of all the roses he planted, took care, and crossbred to get beautiful hybrids. "Just imagine, a species thought to be extinct can be finally brought back to the world, and admire its beauty."

Angel and Lilo looked at the red experiment.

Kitsune looked at both. "I was planning an expedition to the Valley of Queens and search for the flower." He looked at the ladies with warm eyes. "So because you're staying with me for two weeks with me until the guys come back, I'll take you with me."

Lilo gave an excited scream.

Outside the mansion little did they know there were spied by a Cambot. A Cambot was a hovering droid with a lens and recording equipment. With its mission completed it flew back to its base. As the droid entered a villa with Arabic architecture, it revealed a port and plugged it in into the receiver and downloaded the information to an old acquaintance: Vixy the Rogue.

Vixy looked at her computer and listened to the information. "Ah the Egyptian Desert Red Rose eh?" She asked as she listened then licked her lips. "With that flower, there are endless possibilities…" With an evil look she began to prepare to head to Egypt.

**The Next Day**

It was five in the morning; Angel looked around and didn't find a trace of Kitsune anywhere around his mansion. Lilo was looking at the early skies, the winds began to brush against her face.

Section of the ground opened up, revealing a platform with an craft similar design to the Kawanishi H8K flying boat used by the Imperial Japanese Navy during the War. The propeller engines were replaced with modern plasmatic fusion engines while Hyper Laser cannons were located on the areas as the original craft had them. Kitsune came out of the cockpit and smiled. "What do you think?" He asked.

"Cool," Lilo said. "You have a nice ship."

"I do have taste; now let me get some goods before we depart." Kitsune went back to the mansion. Minutes later, Kitsune was carrying three treasure chests with a flaming hearts carved on them. The middle heart was made of ruby and found in each treasure chest. Putting them into the ship, he clapped his paws. "We're ready to go ladies: To Egypt."

The craft's engines came to life and launched for the skies.

Angel looked out the window at the blue skies. Then she turned to a section of the wall and saw a map of the Ancient World composed of: Greece, Italy, Egypt, the whole Middle East, Persia, and the Indian Peninsula.

Another map was labeled "Far Orient" which composed of: China, the former French Colonies of Indochina, the Korean Peninsula, and the Japanese Islands.

Another one was labeled "Oceania" and had Australia and the surrounding islands

The last map was labeled "The New World" and composed of the Americas.

"Wow," Angel said amazed. "Youga has been there?"

Kitsune looked and smiled. "Yeah," He said as he diverted his attention back on piloting. "I've been all over the world in search for treasure and the quest for gold."

"You sure have seen a lot." Lilo commented. "You have an album?"

Kitsune put the ship into auto-pilot and looked around the shelves of the ship until he found a silver book labeled _The Journeys and Memories of Hunter Kitsune_. "Yes I do," He opened the book to reveal several photos of him holding several artifacts or standing in wrecks. "Brings back the memories, the smell of sweat, the adrenaline, the crazy chases and panics, holding sweet victory in my red paws as I escaped alive from death."

"What's this?" Angel pointed to a photo of Kitsune holding a jeweled egg.

"One of the lost Faberge Eggs I found in Siberia a few years ago," Kitsune said. "I own it and it's in my Treasure Room back home."

Lilo found a picture of Kitsune and young man wearing a Greek Navy uniform. "Who's that?" She pointed at the photo.

Kitsune then felt the whole world around him turn cold. The pain, the horrible pain of being thrown a spear at the heart came back and began to sweat. Maybe it was the time to face that demon… that little black corner that forever haunted him. It was time to face the darkness. "It's a sad story that comes back from Crete,"

"In Greece?" Lilo asked.

"Yes," Kitsune said. "The man you see with the naval uniform was the only family I had. His name was Konstantinos and served the Greek Navy like his fathers before him. He was a good sailor before the Dark Day came."

"Dark Day?" Angel asked.

"Konstantinos was called into duty since the Cyprus Conflict was still going on and on," Kitsune shed a tear. "The day came on a sunny summer day, everything was fine but then the ship he was onboard exploded into flames."

Angel felt sorry for Kitsune.

"I was told of what happened when a sailor from Greek Navy HQ came and told me about the incident." Kitsune began to shed more tears. "The battleship he served in was destroyed by radicals that wanted a end to Greek interference…I was alone in this world so I went back to space to find some bounties and make my money,"

Kitsune sniffed. "When I came back a millionaire, I was no longer wanted in Crete for being different, I changed when I was gone…so I realized I was a traveled Greek with no place to live, that's when I came to Kauai and made it my home." He wiped the tears off. "Now that's out of my system I feel good…took some weight of my back." He gave a calm, peaceful smile.


	12. Angels of the Desert

**Rose of Isis Part II-Angels of the Desert**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Opening Sequence and Theme Song**

**(Bold italics means chorus)**

**Sounds of the bouzouki playing are heard. We see Lilo, Stitch, and Angel, followed by Kitsune who hurls the Ace of Hearts.**

_Turbulent like the Northern Winds_

_**Here comes Lilo and Stitch**_

_Will there be a happy end?_

_**It's all a game of chess**_

_Don't risk it all 'cause life is full of joy_

_**ExpTales**_

_**Woohoo**_

_No story is left behind_

_**ExpTales**_

_**Woohoo**_

_All the adventures in the world_

_**ExpTales**_

_Run! Run! Run!_

_**Hamsterviel's after you**_

_Bonnie and Belle_

_**Are looking for ya**_

_**Just run and hold on to some ExpTales**_

_**Woohoo**_

_Action_

_Treasures_

_Lost lands_

_**ExpTales**_

_**Woohoo**_

_From Greece to the Persian lands_

_ExpTales_

_Woohoo_

_Traveler's tales to be heard_

_**As in ExpTales**_

_**WOOHOO**_

------------------------------------------------------

Riding in a jeep with all the cargo from Alexandria now stuck in the middle of the desert on the way to Luxor. The cargo was in the trunk while Lilo sat in the passenger next to Kitsune, Angel was in the back seats looking at all the sand. As the jeep took a few bumps from the small sand bumps, Angel flew a bit out of her seat and landed.

"So the old Egyptian saying is true," Kitsune said as he kept driving.

"What saying?" Lilo asked.

"That life here is a sandstorm." Kitsune chanted out.

The jeep impacted another sand dump and the three hovered a few inches from their seats and looked ahead. All they could see is sand and more sand waiting for them. Egypt was a ancient land and the sands tell the stories of its people, old and new.

Night fell on the desert. The trio decided to camp out in the Egyptian desert. Kitsune brought out his bouzouki and played a tune with it. Lilo looked up to the stars and sighed, she missed Kokaua, and Stitch. She wondered how the guys were doing in their vacation out there.

Roasting a piece of lamb over the fire, Kitsune served the ladies some of the meat. Taking out his telescope, he looked up at the stars and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Lilo asked.

"The stars," Kitsune said.

"What's wrong with them?" Lilo asked.

"The stars, they have become unreliable lately, we can't navigate deeper into the night so we'll have to go on during sunlight." Kitsune placed his telescope down. "It's going to be a long journey my friends, we'll encounter challenges but we'll come out."

"Ih," Angel nodded.

As morning came, the trio was on the move again. Taking another route, the jeep then took a right and stopped at a small oasis to collect precious water in canteens. The ride took several hours and Lilo was growing extremely bored. "Are we there yet?"

"No," Kitsune said as he steered to the right. "It's going to be a long trip…"

Lilo moaned out of boredom.

"Oh don't whine Lilo," Kitsune said sweetly. "We'll stop and take a break for two hours; I brought some videogames and books to entertain ourselves."

Angel's eyes glittered.

"I brought a Sega Dreamcast and some games if you want to play." Kitsune smiled.

"Youga have Dreamcast?" Angel said with excitement.

"I do Angel, I really do." Kitsune said. "What did I put in the treasure chests? Garbage? No no no, I am aware that boredom strikes like lightning."

Angel and Lilo smiled.

After tow long hours of driving in the desert, Kitsune completed his promise and allowed the girls to have some fun with the console hooked up to a small generator along with a holo-TV. The hunter was looking ahead with his zoom goggles and found nothing of danger ahead. Taking a sip of water, he sat and closed his eyes for a while.

The jeep went on the move again, crossing the Egyptian sands until Kitsune stopped the car and looked ahead with his zoom goggles. "There it is ladies, the city of Asyut."

"Asyut?" Lilo and Angel asked.

"Yep," Kitsune said.

The jeep entered the city, Egyptians and Egyptian Experiments were around in their daily routines. Kitsune steered to a gas station and saw an Egyptian Experiment. "_Fill up the tank please_," Kitsune said in Egyptian Arabic. The olive-furred experiment with cerulean eyes nodded and began to fill the tank. Paying the full service plus tip, the Experiment waved good-bye as the vehicle left.

"God, I love Egypt," Kitsune said as he drove across the streets. He stopped the car in a red light and then advanced as the light turned green.

"What about Wasp Mummies?" Lilo said. "They came from Egypt."

Kitsune chuckled. "Wasp Mummies?" The words came out. "The Wasp Mummies saga was made by people who love the occult about Ancient Egypt and its mysteries, there were no giant insects that came from the 8th corridor of hell but we have a long of history of the Egyptians."

"So the Wasp Mummies didn't exist?" Lilo asked with disappointment.

"Sadly, it's all a lie." Kitsune said. "So is like Mummy slime and so on."

Lilo moaned. "Aww man,"

"Truth hurts," Kitsune said with sorrow. "But look at the wonders you have, you are in Egypt and that should be a blessing."

"Really?" Lilo asked with a smile.

"Yep, you're the first Hawaiian to visit Egypt." Kitsune said. "I'm one of those Greeks that visit Egypt too many times to lose track."

"And meega?"

"Well yours too Angel," Kitsune said. "Yours too."

Kitsune took a look around as he drove. Stopping in the middle of the sands of the road, the hunter took out packed lunches and handed them both to the ladies. "Here you freshly packed."

Lilo took a bite. "Hey this is good," Taking another bite of the pita sandwich; she began to wonder about the world that she was in. How many cultures are in this blue Earth? How many languages? These questions flowed through her mind. "Do you think… one day see I'll the world?"

Angel looked and Lilo and asked herself the question.

"You are seeing the world," Kitsune said with a smile. "Look at you two, you are in Egypt and this is a start of the great adventures you will have. The start of many great adventures begins in a country outside of home. As you travel the world, you'll be a traveled person with friends and enemies all over the world." Sighing with pride, the hunter continued to speak. "The world has no limits; it is a place full of adventures and dreams, danger and excitement."

"Wow," Lilo said as she continued to eat her pita sandwich.

Angel finished her food with one large bite. "Meega done."

Lilo looked at Angel with a wide face. "You must have been very hungry Angel."

Angel nodded.

The jeep again took off.

Kitsune looked at the area he was driving and noticed a sign that said that Luxor was ahead. Cheering, Angel and Lilo were ready to head to the Valley. The jeep came to halt and Kitsune looked at the gas meter, cursing his luck in Greek he looked at the girls. "Well ladies, it seems we'll walk our way to Luxor. Grab the necessary things because it'll be long walk from here to the city."

Angel and Lilo carried only canteens of water while Kitsune carried what seemed a rolled rug with something that was not revealed. As the afternoon sun began to scorch the sands, both experiments felt the sand burn their feet but ignored the pain and kept marching on. The three were tired from the heat but kept the march going until the three fainted. Everything went black.

Several voices in Egyptian Arabic were heard. Kitsune began to moan as his cheeks were being softly slapped by paws. Waking up, the hunter looked around and saw a male experiment dressed as a Mameluke. The experiment's fur was brown with traces of dark yellow. His head was decorated with a red fez followed by white clothing. In his belt, he carried a Mameluke Sword in its golden sheath.

"My friends!" Kitsune panicked. "Lilo!? Angel!?"

"Your friends safe," The experiment said in broken English. "You were in desert asleep."

"I can see that," Kitsune said. "Where are we?"

The Mameluke Experiment smiled. "You camp with us." The Experiment extended his paw. "My name is Omar, and you are?"

Kitsune shook the experiment's paw. "Kitsune Drakonis of Crete," He looked around at the tent and wondered how they were rescued by these travelers. "I thank you for rescuing us from the desert."

Omar nodded. "Is pleasure, so tell me, where you heading?"

"Valley of the Queens in Luxor," Kitsune said. "We're going there to look for some tombs." A servant brought two cups of coffee. Kitsune was hesitant about drinking the coffee but he saw Omar taking a sip with trust. Nodding to himself, the red experiment took a sip and smiled. "It's good." Quickly thinking about Lilo and Angel he wondered were they were. "Where's Lilo and Angel?"

"Who?"

"The two females that were with me, where are they?" Kitsune asked.

"Oh, they safe, they in other tent." Omar replied.

Kitsune gave a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear," taking another sip of the coffee, the hunter wanted to get out of the camp and continue the long journey to Luxor. "So tell me Omar, why are you heading to Cairo?"

Omar placed his coffee down. A smile on his formed. "We going to Cairo for the Belly Dance Contest held there."

"The Belly Dance Contest!?" Kitsune exclaimed and then remembered the contest. He moaned a bit and sighed. Kitsune loved seeing the belly dancers, something he proudly admitted and didn't bother him. He wished that Vic was here with him, a shame he wasn't.

As night fell, the campers made a fire. Kitsune sat in the sands next to Lilo and Angel. "Kitsune," Lilo hugged. "You're alive."

"Yes." Kitsune said. "And you too Angel."

"So what are gonna do?" Lilo asked.

"Stay here this night and we leave early morning," Kitsune calculated. "We'll leave at 5 in the morning and arrive at Luxor by 3PM."

"That long!?" Lilo protested. "I can't walk all that time. I don't want to have sand all over my feet!"

Angel nodded to agree with Lilo. "Meega naga walking early."

"Girls listen, its better to walk during the cooler hours to prevent getting our feet burned if we cross in the afternoon." Kitsune said. "We don't want to foolishly die in the desert and be food for the vultures or snakes."

Angel growled. "Naga!"

The music began play, Kitsune's ears began to twitch softly. Angel and Lilo wondered what was going on. From the tents, a troupe of female Egyptian Experiment cam out, wearing beautiful costumes came out. "What are they doing?" Lilo asked.

Kitsune was in a trance from the music.

"Kitsune?" Angel called. "Kitsune?"

The sounds of Egyptian music began to be heard all over the camp. The female experiments began to do strange, but hypnotic movements with their hips and bellies. One of the females did a small hip roll and then elegantly moved around followed by a gracious belly shimmy. Angel eyed them carefully and then turned to Kitsune, who was still in trance. Then there was clapping from most of the males.

Kitsune liked the music and clapped when the spectators clapped. A female singer sang in Egyptian Arabic as the dancers continued her routine. "Kitsune," Lilo whispered at the red experiment. "Kitsune? You there?"

Kitsune shook his head and faced Lilo. Wondering what the entire ruckus was about, he opened his mouth. "What?"

"What are they dancing?" Lilo asked silently.

Kitsune looked at Lilo and the dancers. "Oh… it's the belly dance…"

"The belly dance?" Lilo scratched her head.

"See how the hips and belly area move along with elegant arm movements?" Kitsune whispered at the curious girl. "Its Egyptian-style belly dance, it's well known around the world."

Angel heard and looked at the belly dancers. _Wow, they're amazing._

As the time passed, the dancers were finished with their routine.

Kitsune purred quietly. Lilo gave him a strange look. "Uh… it's basically a long story." He nervously laughed and the girl just shrugged and looked at the fire.

Angel clapped. She was amazed at the belly dancers.

One of the belly dancers looked at Angel like if she read her mind. "_Come_," she said in Egyptian Arabic. She grabbed Angel's paw and took her to the tent.

"Huh?" Angel was dragged in a confused state.

Lilo wondered what just happened. "Why did she take Angel to the tent?"

Kitsune took a long breath. "It seems our friend wants to teach Angel some belly dance moves so that she can express her feelings or maybe to impress Stitch with a Middle Eastern flavor."

"Cool," Lilo said. "You think I can learn some moves?"

"Only if you ask Angel and promise her not to mix it up with Hula dancing," Kitsune chuckled. "Stitch's gonna be a lucky guy when we get home."

"How so?" Lilo queried.

"Well," Kitsune analyzed. "Instead of spending time you three, Stitch is probably going to be distracted by Angel's belly dancing with enamored eyes while you may lose two potential friends in your life. You will feel taken off because Angel is going to have Stitch for herself and her heart. Or perhaps Stitch will have more time for Angel, but no matter what happens, you will be great friends and Ohana."

"I guess you're right." Lilo said blankly.

"Yes…" Kitsune yawned a bit and looked at Omar. "You have any guest tents here."

"Ah yes," Omar pointed a large tent. "Please, make yourselves at home. If need anything, please call me. Good night friends, have sweet dreams."

Lilo and Kitsune went off to the guest tent were they closed their eyes until they slept.

Angel was with her new friend, learning the lovely moves of the Egyptian-style belly dance.

Lilo couldn't get Kitsune's analytical words out of her head. _Instead of spending time you three, Stitch is probably going to be distracted by Angel's belly dancing with enamored eyes while you may lose two potential friends in your life. You will feel taken off because Angel is going to have Stitch for herself and her heart. Or perhaps Stitch will have more time for Angel._ This began to make her stomach ache. "Kitsune?"

Kitsune woke up. "Yes?"

Lilo was worried. "You think that the three of us will be separated?"

Kitsune yawned and then looked at Lilo. "What do you mean?"

Lilo felt she was going to cry. "It's what you said that worries me."

Kitsune's ears drooped. "Lilo, no matter what happens to you, Angel, and Stitch will be Ohana no matter how things change." He grabbed Lilo's hand. "Things change and we have to remain strong and face whatever obstacle life puts in our way. There's a reason why things change or don't change. It's God's way to say that things have to move on and keep going."

Lilo didn't know what to say.

"You'll see as you grow up and mature." Kitsune said with good judgment. "Come, we must catch our sleep and prepare to leave early."

"OK." Lilo said. Closing her eyes, she began to dream.

It was the time to leave. Kitsune woke Lilo up and told her it was time to move on. Coming out of the tent, he saw Angel wearing a belly dance costume, practicing her moves. Kitsune smiled. "Stitch is lucky," he said. "You are a faithful and loving booji boo, he is indeed lucky to have you as his lady."

Angel blushed a bit.

After grabbing their things, the trio said goodbye to Omar and left his camp. Angel had her belly dance suit rolled and taken in a small backpack. As the traversed the desert, they saw a sign that told how far they were from Luxor. Lilo's face was full of hope and she couldn't wait to get a good meal and a nice place to stay.

Arriving at Luxor, Lilo and Angel hugged each other and then Kitsune. Thankful for being alive, they enter the city and check in at the hotel. Kitsune managed to secure the presidential suite by spending thousands of Egyptian Pounds. "Well ladies, get rested for today because tomorrow we're heading to the Valley of the Queens."

"Hooray!" Angel cheered.

"That's great," Lilo commented. "My first time in something in Egypt."

Kitsune smiled.

**Valley of the Queens**

"Huh?" Angel looked from the zoom goggles at the heavy concentrations of tanks and other military vehicles in the Valley. "Weega in trouble."

"Why are we in trouble?" Lilo took the zoom goggles and looked. Passing the goggles at Kitsune, the red experiment took a look and then placed the device down. "What's the matter?"

"Vixy's here," Kitsune said. "I had a feeling we're going to blast our way into the Valley." Unrolling the rug, several weapons were lying there. Grabbing two pistols and a what seemed a modified PK Machine Gun, the experiment set the sights and fired a oval of blue plasma at the skies.

Angel took the goggles and found Vixy screaming in Lebanese Arabic. She growled as she looked at the red female.


	13. Egypt Inc

**Rose of Isis Part III-Egypt Inc**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Opening Sequence and Theme Song**

**(Bold italics means chorus)**

**Sounds of the bouzouki playing are heard. We see Lilo, Stitch, and Angel, followed by Kitsune who hurls the Ace of Hearts.**

_Turbulent like the Northern Winds_

_**Here comes Lilo and Stitch**_

_Will there be a happy end?_

_**It's all a game of chess**_

_Don't risk it all 'cause life is full of joy_

_**ExpTales**_

_**Woohoo**_

_No story is left behind_

_**ExpTales**_

_**Woohoo**_

_All the adventures in the world_

_**ExpTales**_

_Run! Run! Run!_

_**Hamsterviel's after you**_

_Bonnie and Belle_

_**Are looking for ya**_

_**Just run and hold on to some ExpTales**_

_**Woohoo**_

_Action_

_Treasures_

_Lost lands_

_**ExpTales**_

_**Woohoo**_

_From Greece to the Persian lands_

_ExpTales_

_Woohoo_

_Traveler's tales to be heard_

_**As in ExpTales**_

_**WOOHOO**_

------------------------------------------------------

Focusing across the area, Angel found a female experiment wielding a luxurious blaster rifle. The experiment had the same body most female experiments are created, the Angel-Class body only with blue fur and purple belly and around her eyes. The female wore a cyan tam o'shanter with a red pom-pom on her head; the antennae were free from the hat's grasp. "Who that?"

Kitsune took the zoom goggles (electrobinoculars) and looked at the female experiment. Putting them down, he took a look again. "Her name's Gewehr, that's German for 'Rifle'." Looking down at the vehicles behind her, he puts the futuristic binoculars down.

"What does she do?" Lilo asked.

Kitsune began to extract information from his memory. "Gewehr is an experiment designed to be a mercenary."

"Like Ryuu?" Lilo asked.

"Yes," Kitsune answered with a nod. "Like Ryuu, Gewehr was made to be a mercenary, according to her profile, she works for the highest bidder in the galaxy and is a sought after, she's a favorite for missions that require heavy gunning or brute force."

"So she's a toughie?" Lilo asked.

"Gewehr is a seasoned mercenary," Kitsune said. "She's a veteran of the Third Leo Cluster War in the small satellite galaxies orbiting us." Taking a look at the mercenary, he smiled and took a look at her one more time. "And I used to love that fine piece of female… The times change a lot in life."

"Youga and Gewehr booji boos?" Angel asked.

"Long story short," Kitsune said. "We were,"

"Awwwww, what happened?" Lilo asked.

"It was only for a short time, two month relationship." Kitsune said. "But enough is enough, we need to get into the ruins and fast." Looking at the area, the experiment found several vehicles ready to be used. Several of the Vixy Special Forces were chatting about their duties and so on. The entrance to the Valley was protected by two Scorpio Tanks.

Opening fire, the blue ovals of energy rained on the tanks. One of the tanks exploded while the other one swiveled the cannon. The mechanical whines were heard, the cannon aimed at the cliff were the trio were and fired a red-colored blast of energy. The blast missed by sheer luck. Several rapid blasts destroyed the tank.

Getting a commando signal, the trio rushed forward to the entrance. The burning wrecks were ignored and kept on going. Kitsune took out a small rectangular box full of playing cards. The cover had the cards elegantly displayed along with a small tower of poker chips. Opening it up, Kitsune placed two Aces of Hearts in the tank wheels.

Angel gave Kitsune a strange look.

"It's a tactic that says 'I was here' or 'Beware', it's a psychological tactic. But now let's go."

Lilo saw the amazing pillars and obelisks as they moved on with their path. Reaching the area with the vehicles, they couldn't decide which one to pick. Three Scorpio Tanks, a Humvee, a classic car from the 1930s modified as an H.A.P.T or a Highly Agile Personal Transport, and an APC.

Lilo looked at the hotrod and examined it. "Looks pretty fast to me, but it kinda looks old."

"You'd be amazed," Kitsune smiled as he pressed the big red button that brought the hot rod to life. "Vixy's technology is one of a kind you'll never find anywhere in the galaxy." Looking at Angel, he smiled. "You drive, Lilo, you take the backseat, I have a feeling things will get worse."

Lilo went to the backseat of the hot rod; Angel took the driver's seat while Kitsune was keeping a lookout on the passenger front seat. The vehicle began to move, following the holographic arrows that indicated the excavation sites. The roof of the car began darkened the insides. As the pink experiment saw a Leroy indicating her to stop, the car came to a halt.

The Leroy looked at the car and knocked on the window. As the window rolled down, a pistol barrel aimed at the head. "Not even a breath," Kitsune said in Russian as he pulled the hammer of his Kitley Pistol (A Kitley is Kitsune's basic pistol, it looks like a Wildey but only more "advanced") and gave him a dark look. "Open the door and let us pass.

The Leroy opened the door and the car went along the path. Heading to a laptop, he pressed a button.

The alarms began to wail.

Angel gasped. "Naga!"

Lilo looked behind and found several hot rods approaching them. "We have company!!!"

"I am aware of that!" Kitsune said as he blasted the roof open. "Lilo, keep your head down." He looked at Angel and put all his trust into her. "This is going to be one bumpy ride."

Gunfire blasted out, blue caseless bullets impacted the sands and dust flew.

The fight began.

"Angel, keep pressing that gas and don't crash into anything, our lives depend on you." Kitsune said.

Angel nodded and pressed the pedal, the engine began to purr and the car shot out. So did the rest of the hot rods.

The gunner Leroy prepares his assault rifle and took aim. As his blasts fired, blue ovals began to rapidly head towards them. The hot rod began to maneuver out of the deadly blue shots. More bullets flew and then followed by a reload. "Faster you idiot!!!" The Leroy told his comrade.

Kitsune hated Leroys. Taking aim he pulled the trigger to release a long burst. The jeep exploded into a ball of fire. Two hot rods zoomed like crazy and got next to the one with the trio. As both were ready to ram into the car, Lilo was about to scream.

Angel looked at a small next to the steering wheel and found a button labeled _Auto Jacks. _Pressing the button, everything went in slow motion. The hot rods were about to make a deadly collision.

**Chyok Chyok Chyok Chyok**

The car leaped into the air and landed perfectly. The two enemy hot rods crashed and then rolled with a devastating effect.

"Beat that James Bond!" Angel said with a victory tone.

"Hey, you leave 007 out of this!" Kitsune and Lilo replied.

"Meega sokka," Angel apologized.

More gunfire erupted from behind. Kitsune sighed as he took aim and pulled the trigger. The loud roar of the weapon was echoing as the blue ovals were hitting the sand and the car. The plasma began to make small holes all over the hood before the cars exploded into oblivion. "Lilo, you OK back there?"

"I am," Lilo said. "I'm feeling a little dizzy you know."

"We all are," Kitsune said. He looked ahead and found a sign saying _Tombs Ahead_.

"We're close!" Kitsune said with a smile. "You can sit now in normal position Lilo."

The car sped and entered the dark complex of the tombs. The lights flashed on and the alarms wailed all over the tombs. Lilo began to look at the countless hieroglyphs that decorated the walls and roof of the tombs. As Angel steered, she took a left and then a right. Several holograms displayed maps of the interior. Angel stopped to take a look and then picked the route. "Valley big," Angel replied. "Meega picked route."

"Does it lead deeper into the ruins?" Kitsune asked.

"Ih," Angel replied. "Sit back and enjoy the ride."

As the car navigates the ruins, Lilo couldn't shake a bad feeling. She felt that they were being followed and that they were about to be attacked. She looked and found nothing but she couldn't help her nature.

That feeling was right.

A few blasts emerged from behind. Lilo took a look and found a female experiment riding in a hot rod, wielding a blaster rifle. Its long barrel pointed at them while the walnut stock rested on its shoulder. The honeycomb front sight aimed at Lilo's head. Ready to pull the trigger, she licked her lips.

"DOWN!" Kitsune commanded.

Lilo quickly lied on the seats as red rectangles of energy impacted the walls and roofs. Angel pressed the pedal quickly so did the Leroy driving. Gewehr fired manically but her shots seemed to miss as they moved on. "Die little rats, die!"

Lilo covered her head to avoid the falling debris. It was like in the movies.

"Angel, keep the car going and don't slow down," Kitsune instructed. "We can't let Gewehr get a clear shot on us!"

"Got it," Angel pressed the pedal as hard. The engine began to purr like a wildcat and speed across the area.

Gewehr kept on firing her blaster rifle like mad. A bolt impacted the trunk of the car and gave a smile of success. "It's over, give it up and I may show mercy over you."

Blue ovals impacted the windshield. "Never!" Kitsune said as he opened fire again.

Gewehr destroyed the windshield and took out a grenade. "This ought to make their path a bit _rocky_!" As she removed the pin, she threw the grenade ahead.

Angel quickly reacted as the blue blast began to send dust and rock toward them. Maneuvering, the pink experiment took a turn to the next tunnel. "Weega in trouble," Angel exclaimed.

"I know that, that's why I brought the rifle," Kitsune said as he felt Gewehr approach. Opening deadly fire, sparks began to fly out while the blue ovals began to hit it. Seeing that it was pointless to attack the car, since the armor was thick to resist a beating, he took aim at the mercenary.

Gewehr's eyes widened as she saw the barrel aim at her. "You wouldn't shoot me," the mercenary screamed. "You'd miss me."

Kitsune placed the loving feeling aside. "It's over Gewehr," He pulled the trigger for 5 seconds. A long burst flied out and impacted the car. Sparks flew but the car was taking damage. Several red shots flew out but missed. Kitsune looked at Lilo, she was fragile like a rose…

Within seconds the chasing hot rod exploded into a blue fire. Angel stopped the car and went to check on the flaming wreck, Lilo and Kitsune followed.

The wreck was tilted upside down with Gewehr trying to crawl free from the wreck. Blood was dripping out of small cuts, clawing her way out; she turned to face Lilo, Angel, and Kitsune. Lilo offered her hand. "Why?" Gewehr asked.

"Because you're not evil," Lilo said as she grabbed Gewehr's paw and pulled her out of the flaming wreck. "You're not evil, everyone has some good in there somewhere, you just have to look for it in your heart."

"Ih," Angel nodded. "You part of Ohana…"

"You…forgive me?" Gewehr asked in a puzzled tone. "B-B-but I…"

"We forgive you for what you did," Lilo said with a smile. "Because you're not evil, you're simply lost and confused, that's all."

Gewehr was never forgiven for her deeds in her life.

Kitsune looked at her. "We may have a turbulent relationship back then Gewehr," he said. "But Kitsune Drakonakis always forgives a repentant enemy, it would be wrong under the eyes of God to kill you when you have been touched by His charm."

"Amen," Angel closed the sentence.

Gewehr wiped a tear off. "Thank you guys."

"Now let's go and get that Rogue." Kitsune said.

They eventually rode deeper into the Valley until they reached what seems an underground temple.

Massive granite pillars erected on all the left and right sides of the temple with ancient hieroglyphs carved all over them. The figures were like words inscribed into one massive book made of stone. Angel looked at the pillars and wondered what the figures represented. Lilo took a look and wondered if anything weird went down here. Gewehr and Kitsune looked at the beams of sunlight hitting a rock.

It was giant stalagmite with vines wrapping over it. Around the walls several beams of sunlight entered while small rivers were found on the rock, feeding the precious roses. Lilo, Angel, and Gewehr looked at the flowers. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, roses wrapped in a big rock and still living.

"It's amazing," Lilo said in awe as she stared at the hulking figure.

Angel got close and took a sniff. "Lovely."

"One of the greatest things that Egypt has to offer and now it's ours," Kitsune said but a gunshot was heard.

Angel turned to find a villain with her gun in hand.

It was Vixy aiming her pistol and fired another warning shot. "The flowers are mine you little pains on the rear," she aimed at Lilo's head. "Now get out or I will blow her brains out."

"You don't scare me Vixy." Lilo blew a raspberry at Vixy. The Rogue reacted by making a threatful face and calling the girl an insult in Lebanese Arabic. Lilo didn't understand a word she said but whatever it meant, it was bad.

Angel got her claws ready and prepares to attack but something pulled her back from lunging at the enemy. Gewehr stopped her and she growled.

Kitsune went for the flowers.

Vixy opened fire, the blaster bolts left the barrel as the slide pulled backwards. Wasting several shots, the pistol was reloaded and the female fired again. Growling, she loaded another magazine and wasted 20 shots into the fast and agile Kitsune. The bounty hunter took out his own pistol and pulled the hammer. There was a loud gunshot.

Vixy's pistol flew and landed to the ground. As she rushed for the pistol, Angel rushed toward her and gave her a flying kick. Puffing air out, Vixy growled as she landed on her paws and looked at the three girls. "It seems you three think you won, but you haven't seen what I have to offer." The antennae of the female experiment wrapped around the pistol and brought it back.

Reloading the pistol again, several shots were fired. Lilo and Angel dodged a few while Gewehr looked at Kitsune.

Kitsune collected some of the roses and let go of the rock. Descending in a fall, he aligned his feet to the ground and landed in an explosion of dust. Vixy looked as the dust cleared, the roses were resting in the ground, and Kitsune aimed his pistols at her. Rapidly pulling the triggers, both armed experiments flew while firing.

As both landed in the opposite sides, both experiments looked at each other and reloaded their respective weapons. "You're good," Vixy said with the Lebanese accented voice of hers. "But I am better,"

"Your arrogance and blind faith will be the center of your downfall," Taking aim, Kitsune pulled the triggers on his pistols. Wasting 12 shots of the pistols, Vixy's face was full of shock as felt burning and agonizing pain across her body. Kneeling down, she gasped for air and looked at Kitsune. "This…is…not…over Kitsune Drakonakis."

Kitsune gave the Lebanese siren a bit of remorse and pity. "The outcome of the eternal battle of good and evil will be decided when the Lord says so." Helping the female experiment stand up, he sat her down next to a pillar. "But you as a Maronite Catholic, I suggest you confess your sins and repent for your misdeeds, perhaps God will allow you to enter heaven."

Vixy spat. "In your dreams Greek Orthodox,"

"Come ladies, we have to leave the area, our search here is done." Kitsune said carrying the flowers..

"Coming," Lilo said with Angel and Gewehr behind her.

As they exited the underground section of the valley, the Vixy Special Forces began to move out. Leaving out only one gunship and Gewehr's custom fighter along with a hot rod. "You sure you don't want to come with us?" Lilo asked Gewehr as the mercenary was boarding her ship.

"Naga," Gewehr said as she pressed the buttons in the console. "I have a few jobs to do in the Leo Cluster again, seems like the Leo government needs my services again." The viewport sealed the cockpit. As the blue flames sprouted out of the ship, Gewehr waved good-bye and launched for space.

Angel sighed. "Now what weega gonna do?"

Kitsune looked at the gunship and a thought came into his mind. "Well I thought that we're staying here for two weeks, why don't we head to Cairo and enjoy the most of it."

Lilo liked the idea. "We could see the pyramids!"

"Or the temples," Angel said.

"Besides," Kitsune said with a smile on his face. "It's the annual Belly Dance Contest in Cairo." Kitsune's eyes began to sparkle. "I bet Angel can sign up and give out her best and bring something she can be proud back home."

Angel gave Kitsune a look. "Youga serious?"

"What are we waiting for?" Kitsune headed toward the gunship. "Let's go!!!"

Within moments, the gunship's plasma engines flew the craft to Cairo.

Of course, there was plenty of adventure that Lilo recorded in her new digital camera. It was fun for them to see the Great Pyramid of Khufu, the Temple of Luxor and much that Egypt had to offer.

The Belly Dance contest took place a few nights later, with Angel winning second place. Lilo and Kitsune cheered for Angel. The pink experiment never felt so proud of accomplishing something in her life.

**Two Weeks Later**

The three guys came in and sat tiredly on the couch. "That's the last time I drink wine… the only thing I'm having now is a detox diet until my body can remove the toxins…" Pleakley couldn't help feeling sick.

"Oh hi guys," Lilo greeted.

Jumba gave a relieved smile. "Ah little girl, is good to see you." The four-eyed xeno felt back were he should belong, with his family. "How was trip to land of geometric tombs and ruins?"

"It went pretty well," Lilo answered. "We had a lot of fun."

"Say, where is 6-2-4?" Jumba asked.

"She's at your ship," Lilo looked at Stitch. "She has a surprise for you Stitch."

"Huh?"

"You should go see her," Lilo said sisterly. "She wants to show you something."

Stitch nodded and decided to see what Angel wanted to show him. As he entered the ship, he smelled the aroma of cinnamon and other spices of the Orient. Purring to himself, the blue experiment kept on looking and found nothing. Ears drooped as Angel was not there.

Angel came in. "Goocha booji boo." She greeted.

Stitch turned and saw Angel wearing a beaded belly dance suit from Egypt. His eyesight only caught a divine being. The pink experiment began to move her belly, hips, and arms in graceful movements while the soundtrack played soft Egyptian music. Stitch only sat down to look at his love belly dance for him.

Stitch thought he died and went to heaven.

Not a heaven of eternal redemption, or puffy clouds and angels singing choirs in Hebrew or Arabic. But instead, a heaven where he was with Angel, watching her graceful movements and lovely pinkness for all eternity…


	14. The Old Castle

**Castillo Del Dragon Part I- The Old Castle**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Opening Sequence and Theme Song**

**Sounds of the bouzouki playing are heard. We see Lilo, Stitch, and Angel, followed by Kitsune who hurls the Ace of Hearts.**

_Life is like a hurricane here in Terra_

_Pyramids_

_Assyrians_

_Great ways_

_It's a Stitchblur_

_Might find a Galleon_

_Or Egyptian silver_

_ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Everyday there out there making__ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

_D-D-Danger watch behind you_

_There's a villain out to find you_

_What to do? Just hold on to some ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Everyday there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooh_

_Not Egyptian Tales_

_Or Irish Tales_

_NO_

_EXPTALES_

_Oooh_

------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: Now I decided to move on to the next story arc being the Drako's Island Arc, in this story arc, our heroes go to a mysterious castle in Spain, where a vast treasure awaits. Now a few things have changed a bit. Kitsune and Vixy's booji boos have joined the adventure. I want to thank my friend Eve-E for allowing me to use two of her OCs that are my experiment's booji boos. _

Kitsune, Lilo, Angel, and Stitch were relaxing in the front steps of the Kitsune Mansion. Drinking ice-cold lemonade, the group wondered what new adventure Kitsune was going to offer them. The soothing sound of the bouzouki playing made Lilo thing of her family before the dark day, before all of this. "No matter were in the world you are," Kitsune sang. "Adventure will follow you."

The mailman came and handed a letter a custom-postcard to Kitsune. Angel looked at the postcard and saw the colors black and purple in it. The writing was of platinum ink and had a stamp with a flaming heart with two Mameluke Swords crossing under it. The red experiment read the letter and his eyes began to glitter.

"Kitsune?" Lilo asked. "Are you feeling OK?"

The bounty/treasure hunter couldn't help hearing his pump beat twice as fast as normal. Rushing towards the garage, the cyan sports car took off with a rush and left a cloud of burning rubber. Stitch looked at Lilo and Angel. "That weird,"

Vixy's computer began to blink. Looking at the message she gave a happy smile. Taking off in her car.

Kitsune arrived at the docks with a bouquet of pink and red roses. A small yacht flying the Clan Kitsune banner docked and the rope automatically tied. As the door opened, she came out.

A female experiment came out. Her body was that of Angel, with slightly longer antennae that reached past her shoulders. She had black fur followed by purple fur. Her back and chest had the symbol of a split (broken) heart. As she stepped into the dock, she was greeted by Kitsune. "Booji boo!" He hugged.

Cassandra smiled and hugged back. "Booji boo," she replied happily. "I missed you so much."

"Me too Cassandra, me too." Kitsune said.

The other side of the dock, Vixy was looking at the horizon. A small ship bearing the insignia of an unknown organization that no one in the Galaxy or Earth knew. They had power to manipulate or shape events. No one knew what this organization did, or who commanded it. All that was known was that this organization was not supposed to be messed or drastic results are taken. As the ship docked, an experiment clad in red armor wielding a blue-bladed pike announced his arrival.

Dark gray and white fur, black claws, Stitch-like body. Dark marks on his back and chest, symbolizing a black four-sided star, followed by a longer tail and spiked fur between his ears. His ears didn't have the charismatic "bite" marks, instead they were normal ears. "Booji boo," Matt said as he hugged Vixy. "I am glad to see you; your physical absence has made me lovesick for you."

Vixy purred happily.

Matt made a hand signal and the boat sped towards the horizon at amazing speeds. "How are things going? Any treasure you got?"

Vixy sighed. "The last few were taken by that dreaded Kitsune and his little gang of rascals."

Matt growled a bit. "That ignorant fool, surely he is overconfident from all his adventures he will think the next treasure will be easy to get," Matt took out a silver tube with the organization's insignia in an aromatic wax seal. "A present for my Lebanese sweetheart."

Vixy opened the tube to reveal a treasure map. "Oh Matt thank you," she took a look into the old piece of paper and smiled. "It's the map to the treasure of the Castillo Del Dragon in the mountains between Spain and the Basque Country. How'd you manage to get it?"

"I have a few sources that get me these rare parchments," Matt said with delight. The red female only kept hugging him.

"So Cassandra, how was your treasure hunt going?" Kitsune asked.

Cassandra took out a map and handed it to the hunter. "Here is what I found in Spain."

Kitsune's mouth dropped. "Booji boo, this map… where'd you get it?"

"Spanish National Library," Cassandra said. "Had a little encounter with Matt there."

"That little Australian with the molecular and atomic powers? That little runt just doesn't know how to quit, does he?" Kitsune began to ball up his paws/hands.

"That's not all," Cassandra said. "I saw his ship heading for the island, he was carrying something."

Kitsune guessed that Matt had a copy of the map. "We have to go to Spain; we must prevent Vixy and Matt from getting the treasure of the castle." The Vanquish took off rapidly. The gates to the Kitsune mansion opened up. "Guys, we're going to Spain."

"Spain?" Lilo asked. "

"What's Spain?" Stitch asked.

"I country in Europe," Kitsune pressed the button on his garage, the ground began to shake as the same craft that took Lilo and Angel to Egypt rose from the surface. Angel smiled as she was happy to see that craft again. As the door opened, white gas hissed out. "Come on ladies and gentlemen," the hunter entered the craft and pointed at the skies. "The hunt begins."

The plasma engines roared to life. As everyone took their seats, the red experiment prepped up the engine, the hangar elevator went down and stayed there for a few seconds. "Kitsune, we're not flying." Lilo said.

"It's all a surprise," Kitsune said with a grin.

The elevator acted like a spring and sent the craft high up into the skies. Lilo, Stitch, and Angel grabbed on to their seats screaming for dear life. There was the click of three buttons and the craft began to fly in the wonderful sea of clouds. The purr of the plasma engines was heard as a soft hum.

Stitch looked out at the window and looked in awe. There was the click of three buttons and the ship began to fly automatically. Opening a closet, several weapons both projectile and blaster revealed. Kitsune tossed Stitch what seemed Ryuu's TMP. "Here, you're worthy of it."

Stitch felt conflicted as he grabbed the weapon of a dead cousin. "Stitch…can't."

"Listen," Kitsune said. "Ryuu wanted someone to give his little weapon worthy paws to shoot it." Looking at the weapon in Stitch's paws, he smiled. "You my friend are worthy of handling Ryuu's little gun, and his toy needs someone to pull that trigger," He looked at a pistol and smiled. "And this one's for Angel," he tossed the pistol to the pink experiment.

"That one's my best creations using my gunsmith skills," The red and pink pistol was held by Angel's paw. "I call it the Guardian Angel, no pun or joke intended. The pistol fires powerful magnum blaster bolts that will put a Leroy down in a second or less, the only flaw is that this pistol is so powerful, it's only limited to 7 shots so use those shots wisely."

Cassandra grabbed one of Kitsune's pistols and patted the holsters. "I'm ready for the action."

Kitsune threw Angel and Stitch a belt with ammo for their respective weapons. "Keep them with you; you'll need all the help you need if we face a threat."

**Spanish-Basque Mountains**

Cassandra looked at the vehicles parked in front of the castle gates with her electrobinoculars. Three Leroys wearing Vixy Special Forces uniforms with assault rifles in their paws, while two tanks were dormant, awaiting for someone to take control over them. "Two guards and two Scorpio-Class Tanks there, they don't seem to be moving." Cassandra said. "Seems we can take them out and get into the castle."

Angel did her thing by putting the Leroys out. The bodies became cold and lifeless. Stitch checked the bodies and found TMP ammo along with a few grenades in case things go wrong. Angel proceeded to reload her pistol. The group entered the castle; taking the elevator upwards they began the treasure hunt.

"We'll separate," Kitsune instructed. "Team Alpha will be composed of me, Cassy, and Lilo. Team B will be you Angel and Stitch, any questions before we move on?"

"Naga," Stitch replied. "We good."

"Before we go ahead," Kitsune said as he handed Angel a crystalloid pyramid with markings. "This special object will store any treasure you find here."

"Takka," Angel placed the object in the belt slot made for the pyramid.

The room Angel and Stitch entered was full of nothing but old rusty armor that looked as if they lived. Angel got a feeling that she was being watched by the old armors.

Several footsteps were heard and found two Leroys pointing at them. One took out his walkie talkie while the other aimed his blaster rifle. Three shots flew out rapidly. Stitch quickly dodged and fired back. With successful hits, the Leroys were down to their feet.

As the two experiments left, one of the two Leroys took out his communicator. "Intruders in Sector Alpha, repeat intruders in Sector Alpha, need back up to neutralize the targets."

"_Roger that Team Omega," _A voice came out of the communicator. "_We'll contact Lady Vixy about the situation."_

**With Matt and Vixy**

"So, it seems that Kitsune and his gang came," Vixy said as she read the incoming reports. "And it seems he brought his booji boo too, how wonderful." She licked her lips followed by the drip of saliva."

Matt examined the blade of his custom battle knife, with a swift movement the silver blade went back to its sheath. "You want me to care of the little pests?" With a grin, the experiment couldn't wait to meet again with Kitsune. Cracking the bones in his neck, he awaited what Vixy would say.

"Go take care of Kitsune and his gang," Vixy said with a dark voice. "Bring their dead bodies so that I can feed them to the sharks back in Hawaii."

"Got it," With that said Matt took his leave to hunt for the opponents. Climbing down the stairs he found several Leroys slacking off. Taking out his knife, the experiment stabbed into the back of the neck, blood began to form a pool. "All of you, back to _work_!"

The Leroys shivered in fear and automatically went back to duty mode. Opening the silver door, Matt took his leave.

-----

Stitch smashed an old treasure chest and found an elegant chess set made of gold and silver, the pieces were made of electrum. The small pyramid began to glow and then fired a beam of light. The elegant chessboard then vanished. Stitch took a look at the small glowing pyramid. He shook his head.

"There they are!" A Leroy pointed at the duo. From above, both sides were full of Leroys aiming their blaster rifles at the two experiments.

"Uh oh, we stuck." Stitch commented. "Run!" Stitch grabbed Angel and began to run towards the door in front of them. The rifles began to crack as yellow blaster bolts impacted floor. The blue experiment fired his weapon while Angel picked the lock with her claws. "Booji boo hurry,"

Stitch grunted as he took a few rifle shots. The burning pain ached his chest, taking out his appendages; he gave a quick growl and then performed a roundhouse kick on a Leroy that charged toward them. The Leroy only grunted as he fell to the ground. Grabbing the blaster rifle, he checked the magazine to find out only three shots out of the 250 were wasted.

"Meega unlocked the door," Angel said as she kicked the door open.

Stitch fired the weapon and then locked the door. "Get them! Get them!" A Leroy screamed as he rammed the door with the butt of his rifle. "Don't let them get away!"

Angel quickly pulled a piece of furniture to block the door. The loud shots were heard but couldn't breach the metallic door. The Leroys began to scream like maniacs and took off for somewhere else.

Stitch found a note sitting on the table. Taking a closer look, he took it and began to read it.

_Vixy's forces are awaiting for you arrival and their rifles are ready to shoot on sight. I have stored a few weapons and ammunition in the treasure chests here. Be warned: Matt is here and he's not happy to find you here. The organization he works for has given him implants that enhance his abilities, and watch out for his infamous attack, Atomic Lightning. Also, keep an eye for the treasures in the path you're taking, make sure you get them._

_Signed,_

_Ryuu_

_PS: One of the treasure chests holds a surprise for you, enjoy and have fun._

Ryuu? Impossible, he died in Egypt and everyone saw his dramatic death. Stitch thought. How can Ryuu still live if he died months ago in Egypt in Alexander's Tomb? If he was alive, where is he now? Stitch wondered if he was here, and perhaps he would meet with the mercenary again.

Angel opened one of the treasure chests. Taking out a golden statuette of Archangel Gabriel, she analyzed the structure and let the crystal store it. Stitch opened another chest and found a golden grail with a sapphire encrusted into it. There was the noise of footsteps, turning behind they found nothing.

Angel opened the last two treasure chests and found a small arsenal to start a war. As she checked the chest, she found a Firefox lying there. Stitch snatched the weapon from Angel's paws and thanked Ryuu for the little gift. Angel sighed in despair but found another Firefox lying. Stitch reloaded his TMP and strapped the Firefox into his back. Angel only had her Firefox ready for action.

Angel and Stitch opened the door. It was a sight to behold, they were high up in the mountains, and Stitch could feel the cold wind brush against his face. Looking down, he began to feel dizzy and losing his balance. Angel caught him before he fell. "Takka booji boo," Stitch said nervously.

Going on with their path, they heard the sound of plasma engines next to them. Angel quickly turned to find a fighter hovering right in front of them. The Leroy swiveled the two cannons toward and began to fire. Rapid bursts flew everywhere as the two experiments began to run to the other side.

Angel took aim and fired the weapon. The blue ovals impacted the craft. A ball of blue fire was seen in the skies then the wreck fell to the mountains below. Giving a sigh of relief, Stitch took Angel's paw and kissed it. Angel blushed a bit but that moment was interrupted when the communicator began to make chirping.

Stitch took out a PDA and the screen turned to Vixy.

"It seems you managed to destroy one of my fighters," Vixy said then gave an evil smile. "But no worries because my forces will make sure you two die."

"Naga," Stitch replied. "Naga way, we defeat you before, we can again."

"Sorry to disappoint you Stitch," Vixy said. "I have sent my booji boo to hunt you and your gang. You'll make a fine decoration for my palace back at Lebanon…" She gave a laugh and then the link was cut.

"Vixy nala queesta!" Stitch exclaimed as the PDA went back to the belt. Proceeding to the next door, they opened it and they entered.

**With Team A**

Lilo took cover in a pillar as blaster bolts fired from the opposite side. "You OK Lilo?" Kitsune asked as there was pistol fire coming from Cassandra.

"Yeah, I am."

"DIE BITCHES!" A Leroy fired the grenade launcher of his rifle but the blast missed.

Cassandra took out her sniper rifle and fired potent slugs. There were the screams of agony and pain from the Leroys, and then rivers of blood began to flow. "Area clear," Cassandra said as she threw the empty weapon. Picking up one of the assault rifles, she reloaded it and signaled Lilo and Kitsune to come out. "That was hard," Kitsune commented. "But if you looked at the good side, we are going on a treasure and bounty hunt."

"Why the two things?" Lilo asked.

Kitsune and Cassandra smiled. "Vixy's bounty is 500 billion credits in silver bars." Kitsune explained.

"But why in silver bars?" Lilo asked.

Kitsune allowed Cassy to explain the system. "You see Lilo, out there in the galaxy, every bounty hunter and mercenary are paid for their services which by the way are pretty expensive." Cassy said with a smile. "Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries have expenses and their services require a lot of hard work and sacrifice, upon completing a job, the reward is given in gold, silver, and platinum bars."

"Wow, seems life for you guys makes you rich." Lilo said.

Kitsune gave a friendly chuckle. "Most of the Hunters I know aren't that rich, they have expenses like weapons, ships, bases of operations, etc." He remembered the day he got his first pay and saw the process of his gold bar being minted into golden drachmas and Euros. "But some get rich by taking the high risks and going after the higher bounties, like I did, a rookie became the Galaxy's most respected hunters and earned me the title of 'Hunter'."

"Wow,"

"Enough talk for now," Kitsune holstered the pistol and grabbed one of the rifles. "We have to keep going."

The trio kept a move on.

----

Angel and Stitch entered a massive room. The pink experiment blasted the treasure chests to find a blue hourglass with gold decoration, a crown, several sapphires, and a flintlock pistol with silver decorations. As they were about to exit, Stitch pushed Angel to the ground as dust exploded from the ground."

"Heh, well what do you know?" Matt came out of the shadows with an evil smile on his face, something that Stitch never saw in his whole life, not even Chopsuey had that kind of evil smile Matt made. "I missed my attack but I have more just ahead."

Stitch growled at Matt. "Matt nala queesta."

"Such weak words for a puny experiment like you," Matt said as he unsheathed his custom-made knife. "Look at you Stitch, you're nothing but a piece of living crap, I don't even know why Jumba even bothered to make you, that pathetic piece of failure can't even fix a flaw on Reuben or 627, but who cares?" He took a look at Angel. "And such a fine piece of female we have here, the organization could use her as a breeding tool to produce new recruits, don't you think?"

Stitch growled and charged toward Matt. The gray experiment quickly strafed and grabbed Stitch from behind. Stitch struggled to get Matt off his back. The silver blade was getting closer to the throat. "Die you little piece of crap."

Stitch quickly threw Matt to the wall. Angel took cover behind a pillar and looked at the battle unfold.

Matt began to rub his claws until sparks came out. With a load battle roar, Matt spun and threw a deadly red bolt of electricity. Stitch got hit and impacted the wall, and groaned as he smelled the smoke coming from him. "D-D-Danger watch behind you," Matt said as he began to charge for another attack. "There's an Aussie out TO KILL YOU!"

Stitch quickly reacted and dodged the incoming strike. Taking out the TMP, he roared as he fired the gun. The blue-glowing caseless bullets flew towards Matt but he was quick to avoid the shots. "Where are you Matt?" Stitch asked.

Matt gave a battle cry as he had his knife. Stitch dodged and the knife stabbed the ground. Seeing this opportunity, the blue experiment shot Matt's knife out of his grasp. Matt only cracked his neck in a relaxed manner began to give an evil laugh. "Come on Stitch, fight like a man."

Stitch replied. "Meega not falling for that,"

"Then what do you fight for?" Matt asked.

"Ohana," Stitch replied.

"Face it Stitch," Matt said as he felt several implants distribute adrenaline and other chemicals all over his body. Muscles began to grow out of the experiment's body. As the implants reached their limit, Matt got ready for the fight. "That Hawaiian philosophy is now obsolete, the days have changed, die Stitch!" Matt moved with agility towards Stitch.

Stitch only began to fire the weapon. As the bullets impacted Matt's body, the gray experiment rubbed his claws and sent a continuous stream of Atomic Lightning with atoms of Uranium. Dodging the deadly attack, Stitch reloaded and began to fire but Matt was too quick for the gun.

Stitch felt something grab his neck. Matt was laughing as he squeezed the soft blue neck. As Stitch struggled for air, the gray experiment began to ready his knife.

"Booji boo!" Angel screamed as she tackled Matt.

Stitch fell to the floor gasping for air. Filling his lungs with much needed oxygen, he gave a cough. "Takka booji boo meega lucky to be with Angel."

"Awwwww how nice," Matt said with sarcasm then changed his tone. "Now you two lovers will die together, prepare to leave the world as you know it." Rubbing his claws, sparks began to fly like crazy. His paws began to face each other while a ball of black electricity began to form. "Prepare to die you two, when you get to Hades, save me place."

Angel and Stitch were done for.

Stitch noticed two red dots appear on Matt's chest.

Matt looked at the lasers coming from above. Several blue bullets flew out towards Matt. Stitch and Angel took cover from the rapid fire.

Matt screamed as every single bullet impacted his body, blood coming out.

The last bullet impacted the ball of lighting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Matt screamed as the lightning began to zap his body. Twisting and moving, his torture seemed endless as the electrical energy zapped all of his organs; inside his body the implants became destroyed. With a moan, he fell to the floor.

Stitch and Angel looked at Matt on the floor. Stitch approached the body and felt sorry of Matt. "Youga good guy Matt, what happened to you?"

Angel turned around to find a friend of the past waving at them.

"He's down for now," Ryuu said as he reloaded his weapon. "Your buddies are waiting for you just ahead."

"Takka Ryuu," Stitch thanked the mercenary. But before he would open that door, one thing bothered. "Ryuu, Stitch has question."

Ryuu stopped and looked down. "Ask ahead."

"Why youga alive? Ryuu died on Egypt." Stitch said.

Ryuu gave a smile. "I am Mr. Death, Death cannot die that easily," taking out a golden statuette of a lion, he tossed it at Angel. "Keep that treasure, I won't need it." Ryuu then took his leave, to complete his mission.

"Lilo!" Stitch greeted as he saw the others waiting for them.

Everyone hugged each other. "What took you so long?" Cassandra asked.

"We were… a bit delayed." Angel said with a smile.

"Did you encounter Matt?" Kitsune asked.

"Ih," Stitch replied. "Meega naga see him again."

"I have a feeling we'll see him again soon enough." Kitsune said.

-------

Vixy entered the room where the fight took place. She gasped as she found Matt on the floor.

"Booji boo," Vixy rushed towards Matt and picked his body up. Matt gave a soft moan followed by a weak smile, he was happy to be in Vixy's paws. "I promise you…They will pay for this…"


	15. Treasure of the Dragon

**Castillo Del Dragon Part II- Treasure of the Dragon**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Opening Sequence and Theme Song**

**Sounds of the bouzouki playing are heard. We see Lilo, Stitch, and Angel, followed by Kitsune who hurls the Ace of Hearts.**

_Life is like a hurricane here in Terra_

_Pyramids_

_Assyrians_

_Great ways_

_It's a Stitchblur_

_Might find a Galleon_

_Or Egyptian silver_

**We see ancient Egyptian silver relics, the scene changes to Kitsune, Lilo, and Angel being chased in a high-speed chase across the streets in Italy. In another scene, we see Ryuu gunning down several battle droids**

_ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Everyday there out there making__ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

**Lilo climbs a ladder, below her; Hamsterviel is reaching up to her. As Lilo panics, she quickly climbs up before the rodent gets her. **

_D-D-Danger watch behind you_

_There's a villain out to find you_

_What to do? Just hold on to some ExpTales_

_Oooh_

**In space, we see Reuben "swimming" after a piece of an important satellite, as he gets close to the piece a tractor beam pulls it away from him.**

_Everyday there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooh_

**Stitch grabs hold of the mine cart as it goes at high speeds.**

**Kitsune and Vixy climb a pillar with Assyrian markings, as Kitsune and Vixy keep going up, they both grab a jeweled crown and the two rivals fight for it.**

_Not Egyptian Tales_

_Or Irish Tales_

_NO_

_EXPTALES_

_Oooh_

**Lilo, Stitch, Angel pop out from silver coins as Kitsune comes out. In the background, a map of the Ancient World is seen.**

------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: This is the final chapter of this story arc. Who will get the golden treasure? Read on and find out._

As a tank exploded into pieces, the group began to run towards the door. Several blaster bolts and bullets flew rapidly. Cassandra turned and provided covering fire while the group escaped. The blue blasts impacted the Leroys but more of them came charging like crazy. Quickly getting in, Cassy locked the door and barred it

Kitsune and Stitch quickly pulled a lever, allowing two platforms to rise from the elegant artificial lake. Hopping over the two pieces, the group saw the door unlock and the Leroys knelt and opened fire. As bolts and bullets flew, Angel took a hit in her back. A small stream of blood began to run. "Angel!" Stitch worried.

"Meega OK," Angel said.

"I'll hold then off," Kitsune said. "Cassy, you go with Lilo, Angel, and Stitch."

"But booji boo…" Cassandra's ears drooped. "I…"

"I'll catch up with you," Kitsune said as he took out his pistol and pulled the hammer. "Now go!"

Cassandra nodded. Behind her was the gun fight that began.

"Where's Kitsune?" Lilo asked.

"He's behind us giving us some time." Cassandra said. A loud gunshot was heard followed by a Leroy's scream. "Come on guys."

Kitsune came behind them with a assault rifle on his hands. "I am coming you guys."

As they exited the artificial lake, the group found themselves in a tight spot. They were high up in the mountains, the wind was freezing and the only route, a bridge was destroyed hours ago by two Scorpio Tanks. The two armored vehicles aimed their plasma cannons at the group. Lilo turned pale while Stitch and Angel held paws, wanting to share their last moment together before heading to the next world. Kitsune and Cassy prayed in Greek, asking God for His forgiveness and repented for all their sins before entering the Gates.

Lilo couldn't believe what happened. The tanks exploded like nothing.

A bridge came out and Ryuu AKA Mr. Death saluted.

As the group met up with Ryuu, Lilo only hugged him with tears. "Oh Ryuu, we thought you died in Egypt."

Ryuu patted Lilo's back. "I always come back," he said. "I faced everything, from Muslim extremists to Russian torturers, to the Galactic Armada's prisons; I can survive whatever the Universe throws at me." He looked at Kitsune and Cassy and removed his gas mask. "The treasure rooms await you; Matt and Vixy are heading your way."

"Thanks for the warning," Cassandra replied.

"A gunship's patrolling the perimeter just ahead," Ryuu said as he placed his gas mask back. Reloading his TMP with a new magazine he took out another one was ready to take his path.

"Ryuu hold on," Lilo said. "Why aren't you interested in the treasure?"

Ryuu stopped and looked back. "Because Lilo," the mercenary said coolly. "My assignment is different than yours."

"So the Order of the Holy Dragon is behind this?" Kitsune asked.

"You got it right," Ryuu said as he took his steps. "Until next time _amigos_, _sayonara_!"

Kitsune couldn't help the thought of the Order being involved… involved in what? After Ryuu's "death" no one knew for who he was working for his living. _Maybe the Order of the Holy Dragon is behind all this. If Ryuu is sent here after Vixy, what does she have that interests the Order?_

"Kitsune?" Lilo asked. "Are you OK?"

The red experiment shook his head and looked at the group. "Yeah, I am fine…"

With that said, the group took their leave.

Taking a primitive elevator, Cassandra and Kitsune pulled the rope down slowly. Lilo saw the ancient rock carvings across the massive castle. Everything went dark; Stitch took out a glow stick and lighted the dark corridors.

Vixy and Matt reached the elevator room. With a harmful smile, Matt unsheathed his silver blade and looked at his booji boo. "Shall I my love?"

"Ih," Vixy said as she gave a smile. "The final curtain shall fall on them now."

With a scream, Matt swung his blade quickly, cutting the centuries year old ropes. As the fibers were separated from one another, dust flew across the room and the two villains looked down at the abyss. "Long ways down booji boo," Matt said as he sheathed his blade. Cracking his neck, Matt grabbed Vixy's paw and kissed it.

Vixy blushed and purred silently.

Lilo was screaming as she grabbed hold to Stitch. As the wooden elevator went down fast, Kitsune and Cassandra struggled to slow their decent. All efforts failed and headed down deeper into the cavern complex. There was a loud, satisfying crash that reached all the way up.

Vixy looked down and smiled. "Goodbye Kitsune and Cassandra, goodbye Lilo, Angel, and Stitch, may the Lord accept you into Heaven and forgive you for your misdeeds in this life, now you are in a better place, a place of forgiveness and innocence."

Matt clapped after Vixy finished her little "sermon". Vixy radioed her troops to get a move on and bring drilling vehicles. Before leaving, Matt took out a grenade and threw it into the hole of darkness.

Angel moaned in pain as she woke up. "Ugh… meega dead…."

"Naga," Stitch said as Lilo got off his stomach. "We still living, everyone okeytaka?"

Kitsune shook his head and looked up. A blue explosion came from above then there was silence. Chunks of dust and rock fell but that didn't bother. They were lucky to survive the large fall. Cassandra reloaded her rifle and Kitsune reloaded his pistol. "If we move right ahead, we might find a path that will lead us out of here."

Stitch and Angel looked at a path. Stitch as usual pointed to the way. "Ladies first," Kitsune allowed Cassy, Angel, and Lilo first. Stitch and Kitsune crossed lastly.

The group went down what seemed ancient stairs. As they walked down in a spiral formation, Cassandra and Kitsune held their paws together, with their tails wagging. Angel and Stitch were close together, their ears softly twitched as they rubbed against one another. Lilo looked at the two experiment couples. The jealousy inside her began to rise but that feeling sunk. _Maybe what Kitsune told me in Egypt is true…But I guess the old saying is true, life is like a hurricane._

Kitsune stopped.

"What is it Kitsune?" Angel asked.

"The vibrations," Kitsune said. "I can feel them, they are here."

"Who's here?" Lilo asked.

"The Vixy Special Forces are here," Kitsune said. "They brought a Roc-Class Drilling Vehicle with them, they must have burrowed underground."

"Why would they do that?" Lilo asked.

"If the map Cassandra got me is correct," Kitsune remembered. "We're close to the Treasure Chamber of the castle. But according to the records, no one can access the room unless we give offer a sacrifice to a lion."

"You mean like killing?" Lilo asked.

"No," Cassandra said. "According to the records, we must give a 'Stone of Sacrifice' to the lion in the door. I believe the Stone may be buried in this area."

"So then Vixy must be after it," Lilo deduced. "And she sent her Leroys to do the job."

"Exactly," Cassandra said. "We should hurry up and get it before they do."

"Hold on," Kitsune took out his antennae and his eyes began to glow red.

_It seems that our little insects have survived the fall down here, no matter because once we have the stone; we shall win this conflict and keep the treasure._ Vixy's voice was heard. _All units are ordered to shoot on sight._

_But Lady Vixy…_

_Do not doubt my command. Matt and I will make sure if they survive to take care of them if they overpass you._

Everyone heard the conversation. As the link was closed, Kitsune took out his pistol and reloaded it. Cassandra did the same while Stitch reloaded his TMP. Angel only did a suave action with her unlimited ammo rifle and smirked. Lilo only gave a thumbs up and smiled.

The group charged with fire opening. The Leroys had no time to react, as the few retreated, others began to take aim and fire away. Angel only fired at the red experiments, bringing them down with a single shot, small drips of blood pooled.

Cassandra pulled the trigger on her gun thrice; several blue shots impacted several Leroys in the chest, sending pieces of flesh and heart into the floor. A few Leroys responded with counter-fire but the conflict was over in seconds.

Kitsune noticed a machine gun held by a dead Leroy. Picking it up, he removed the topside mounted magazine and checked the number of bullets. It was still fresh and the bipod wasn't unfolded. "Let's go now."

As they stopped, they saw Vixy and Matt putting the Stone into the Lion. The door opened before their eyes. Kitsune took aim with the gun and pulled the trigger. A round of bullets covered in harmless red plasma flew out in a surge. Vixy and Matt looked at the bullets but they missed.

"So it seems that the enemies have survived and surpassed my guards," Matt said as he took out a custom TMP. "But don't worries, this .50 Caliber TMP will make sure all of you die a quick death."

Vixy grinned as she took out her custom TMP and both experiments aimed; the blue laser sights began to mark Stitch. Stitch made a face as the others began to scatter. There was loud gunfire. Stitch screamed as the heavy caliber bullets impacted his body. As the gun fire stopped, Stitch fell to the floor with blood dripping out. He was panting in horror, he was bulletproof and yet these bullets pierced him.

"Booji boo," Angel rushed toward Stitch. Grabbing him, her eyes began to water and looked at the two experiments. As two lasers marked her body, she quickly dodged the incoming shots.

"Run bitch run!" Matt said as he fired like a maniac. Several shots impacted the weak rock. Angel retook aim and fired a wild burst at Matt. The gray experiment took a few shots but ordered Vixy to enter the Treasure Chambers.

"Now!" Cassandra said as she rushed with the others into the treasure chambers.

Stitch only leaned towards a wall, trying to hold on for dear life as Angel and Matt shot each other with their weapons.

The torches were lighted up by Vixy. As she saw the figures enter, Lilo noticed all the gold coins and jewels that they were standing on. She also noticed several jewels and treasure chests lying around.

Vixy aimed her gun at the trio. "The treasure is mine, so leave before I kill you."

"No way," Lilo replied. "We got here before you; we have rights to the treasure too."

Vixy began to laugh evilly. "Rights you say Lilo? That everyone has rights? You make me laugh little girl, half the world is consumed by wars and all the despairs that you see in today's world. People don't even know they have rights, a sad thing." She aimed her gun at Lilo and smiled. "But enough talk, die now!"

"Lilo run!" Cassandra screamed.

Lilo began to run as the bullets flew around the area. As the little girl avoided every single shot, Vixy kept on shooting. As a fresh magazine was loaded, another burst of gunfire escaped. Cassandra aimed her pistol and fired twice.

Vixy took damage. The recoil of the shots made her angry and began to fire towards Cassandra. Kitsune quickly fired on the Rogue again.

Matt was having a hard time with Angel. Panting from running from her shots, he took out his knife and prepares to kill her with one quick stab to the chest. Angel appeared behind Matt. The gray experiment turned around and found nothing behind him. Raising the rifle, Angel gave a battle cry and heard the noise of the gun impacting a body.

Matt fell to the floor with a moan. As he struggled to get up, a hard hit impacted him back, rolling him over belly up. Panting, he saw Angel approaching him and then slammed her paws down into his stomach. Angel kept on beating Matt to a pulp, the male experiment couldn't react to the pain that seemed eternal. "Please… stop." Matt panted out in pain. His ribs began to ache as one of them was fractured.

Angel picked up Matt. "Matt hurt booji boo! Matt pay!" With amazing strength, she threw the gray experiment into the stone wall. There was a hard impact followed by dust clouding her vision.

Matt began to make quick arm movements for his Atomic Lightning attack. As sparks flew out of his claws, the red lighting flew but missed. Matt crawled away from Angel's incoming pounding. As he leaned against a wall, he made a fist; the last of the implants that the organization he worked for gave him began to distribute vitamins, minerals, and other chemicals around his body. Feeling better, he touched his ribcage and found the pain to be gone. He found his TMP lying there in the open.

Pointing his fingers at the darkness, he fired streams of Atomic Lightning. The red bolts impacted nowhere but all he could see was dust flying out of the ancient rock. Guessing that Angel headed his warning, he grabbed his weapon and cocked it.

Two green eyes shone behind Matt. Turning around, he found nothing in the cold darkness. As he went for the door, he felt something impact his forehead, blood came out in small currents, touching it, he disregarded the attack and looked behind, Angel was there aiming her weapon at him.

"You can't win Angel," Matt said as he raised his TMP. "I have the advantage over your blaster weapon."

"Naga," Angel said as the laser sight dotted Matt's legs. A burst of heated plasma impacted his legs, Matt growled in pain as he grabbed them both. Blood was escaping in heavy gushes; his eyes looked at the angry pink experiment and saw the gun barrel raised to his face. Closing his eyes, he began to think of Vixy and shed tears. "Bye bye booji boo."

A gunshot sent Angel's weapon to the floor. Angel turned to find Ryuu with his Custom TMP on his paws, while the other one was holstered. Letting his paw go of the foregrip, he pointed at Matt. "That's enough Angel," Ryuu said as he reloaded his weapon. "You don't want bloodlust to consume you."

Angel looked at a crying Matt. All the evil in him calmed down. Her ears drooped as she realized her actions had nearly cost a cousin his life and a booji boo.

Looking over to Stitch, Angel only went to him to treat his wounds. Ryuu tossed her a knife and a beaker with a cork with a strange sky blue liquid. "Give him the liquid when you extracted the bullets out of his body," Ryuu said as he got ready to enter the Treasure Room. "It'll restore his health to maximum."

"Takka Ryuu," Angel thanked the mercenary and began to take care of Stitch by extracting the bullets that were in several parts of his body. Stitch hissed in pain but Angel calmed him down with a loving purr. As the bullets were out, Angel poured the strange mixture into Stitch's mouth.

Stitch's metabolism boosted thanks to the strange medicine. His anti-bodies reacted quickly while his cells began to rapidly regenerate. The bullet wounds quickly healed. Stitch stretched and felt like new.

Angel only hugged Stitch. "Da booji boo!"

Vixy's TMP only made clicking sounds as she pulled the trigger. Growling in rage, she threw it to the floor and took out her dual pistols. Several red plasma ovals flew straight for the trio but they dodged them. The plasma impacted the walls then left only a hole that a 9mm would leave. Laughing, Vixy reloaded and pulled the triggers like crazy, her pistol's slide released hot blue smoke as the barrels lighted up with a bright flash of the muzzle.

Kitsune aimed his pistol and pulled the hammer. A purple shot flew at high velocities and impacted Vixy's stomach. "Give it up Vixy," Kitsune said as he came out with his pistol. "It's over, you can't forever use this senseless violence to get your goals, surrender and I may show you mercy."

"You should take his advice," A voice said from behind. "He is offering you a treasure with a value beyond gold and silver."

Lilo took a peek. "Ryuu?"

Ryuu stepped in and aimed his TMP at Vixy. The laser sight illuminated her belly. Inside his gas mask was the face of fate.

"Ryuu you little bastard!" Vixy scowled as the mercenary approached her. "You should have died back in Egypt and saved me the trouble of dealing with you."

"You cannot kill Death," Ryuu spoke. "Death does not die that easy."

"Say all you want Ryuu, its luck that saved you all these times." Vixy spat.

"I have faced from Russian torturers to Saudi assassins and the most perverted slime ever." Ryuu stated. "But you are the sickest and most perverted being ever; I don't understand you even after 3 years of faithful service, from the infiltrating the Kremlin and sabotaging Galactic Federation vessels for your needs."

"You spilled a lot of blood in your quest for gold," Ryuu continued as he judged Vixy. "You cheated and you schemed, you maybe a good person in the eyes of your adoptive people being the Lebanese and the Assyrians. But to the rest of us, you are malevolent. You seek the destruction of all what one has worked for. You represent the evils that plague the Universe in which God Almighty has created, we are flawed and we fall for the temptations that lure us, we are not perfect."

"Ryuu, I order you to silence." Vixy commanded.

"Look at this treasure," Cassandra said. "All for you? You could give us a fair share of this wealth and we could all win this time."

Vixy only growled as she elevated one of her pistols. Looking at Lilo, she grinned as she aimed at her.

She squeezed the trigger.

Lilo screamed as blood flew out of her stomach.

"LILO!" Kitsune screamed.

Vixy only cackled as she rose to her feet. "Fools,"

Ryuu aimed his TMP but Vixy took out her Mameluke Sword with the frightening red-with-silver blade. Taking three steps backward, she rushed toward the mercenary.

SWISH

SWASH

SWASH

SWASH

Vixy turned to find Ryuu kneeling down. Blood began to paint his blastproof vest.

Cassandra only growled as she fired her pistol at Vixy. Several of her shots flew but didn't hit. Several Vixy Special Forces troopers entered and began to fill sacks with parts of the treasure. Kitsune only holstered his pistol but Cassandra was ready to pull the trigger. "No booji boo," Kitsune said. "Let her go for now."

"But booji boo," Cassandra protested. "She's going too…"

Kitsune interrupted her. "She's only taking part of this treasure, not all of it." Kitsune saw the Leroys heading back to the entrance. "Besides, Matt had enough action for one day."

Vixy looked at Matt and hugged him. "Let's go booji boo," she said with a soothing tone. "I'll cook you some beef when we get home."

"Takka booji boo," Matt wiped a tear off. He grabbed Vixy's paw and walked off back to the drilling vehicle.

Kitsune was applying pressure on Lilo's wound. "It's not stopping," Kitsune said with a worried tone. "Oh God, if Nani or the other find out, Lilo won't be able to travel the world…"

Ryuu took out the last of the corked beakers and tossed one to Cassandra.

"Huh?"

"It'll heal her," Ryuu said as he removed his vest. "I was planning to use it in case of an emergency but she needs it more than I do."

"What about your wounds??" Cassandra asked.

"Don't worry, I heal fast." Ryuu said as he holstered his weapon. "Guys, take care next time. And Kitsune, bring your sword if you come in these treasure hunts again, it'll save your life."

"Thanks Ryuu," Kitsune said as he administered the medicine into Lilo's wound. The hole began to heal rapidly.

"Uh… what happened?" Lilo asked as she came back.

"You got shot in the stomach," Cassandra said as she offered her paw to help the little girl stand up. "We thought we lost you."

Lilo smiled and hugged Kitsune and Cassandra.

----

Outside the castle, Kitsune looked at it and smiled. "So are we leaving this place?" Lilo asked as Angel and Stitch boarded the ship.

"I was thinking of buying it from the castellan that has the deed. I was going to make it into a luxury resort for Clan Kitsune's use." Kitsune said. "Just reconstruct the destroyed sections and remodel the insides." He smiled as he looked at his extended family. "And you are welcome to use it anytime."

-------------

**Madrid, Spain**

**Midnight**

There was a knock on the door. A tall and slender Spaniard with blue eyes and brown hair opened the door and found no one. He looked down to find Kitsune. "Excuse me, are you Enrique Del Dragon?"

"Who wants to know?" The man said in his Spanish accented English.

"Someone who is interested in purchasing the castle your ancestors used to live in." Kitsune replied. "Also, you may be familiar that your ancestors buried a treasure under the castle grounds."

"That's what my grandpa told me," the man said.

"Well the treasure exists," Kitsune said. "I am willing to pay an heir's share of the treasure worth 500 billion Euros for the deed of the Castle."

The man stuttered. "F-f-five hundred billion Euros?"

"Correct," Kitsune said. "You will receive your pay at 3:00 P.M over your Swiss Bank Account."

The man quickly rushed towards a room in his mansion and came back holding a ancient piece of paper. Handing it over to Kitsune, the man looked at the red experiment examine it, as he rolled it away, the experiment thanked the man for doing business with him.

In a matter of days, the Castillo Del Dragon was rebuilt and remodeled. The entire massive castle was restored. Expensive furniture and paintings decorated the grand halls. A rail transport was installed in some sections of the castle for quicker travel.

As the sun rose, Cassandra prepared her custom fighter and gave Kitsune one final, loving hug. "You sure you don' want to stay here for a few days booji boo?"

"Naga," Cassandra said. "The Galactic Federation wants me to go after a gang of Pirates in the Xenon Sector."

"Well take care booji boo," Kitsune said as he smooched the female's lips. With moments, the fighter blasted off into space.

Vixy waved goodbye to Matt as his shuttle blasted off into space. Matt looked at the porthole and saw his booji boo wave and blow him a kiss. He blushed as the ship left the Earth's atmosphere.

"_Bye bye love_," Vixy said in Lebanese Arabic. "_I will always love you, from star to shining star; I'll be there in your heart as you are in mine._"


	16. Eden

**Lebanon Garden Part I- Eden**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Opening Sequence and Theme Song**

**Sounds of the bouzouki playing are heard. We see Lilo, Stitch, and Angel, followed by Kitsune who hurls the Ace of Hearts.**

_Life is like a hurricane here in Terra_

_Pyramids_

_Assyrians_

_Great ways_

_It's a Stitchblur_

_Might find a Galleon_

_Or Egyptian silver_

**We see ancient Egyptian silver relics, the scene changes to Kitsune, Lilo, and Angel being chased in a high-speed chase across the streets in Italy. In another scene, we see Ryuu gunning down several battle droids**

_ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Everyday there out there making__ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

**Lilo climbs a ladder, below her; Hamsterviel is reaching up to her. As Lilo panics, she quickly climbs up before the rodent gets her. **

_D-D-Danger watch behind you_

_There's a villain out to find you_

_What to do? Just hold on to some ExpTales_

_Oooh_

**In space, we see Reuben "swimming" after a piece of an important satellite, as he gets close to the piece a tractor beam pulls it away from him.**

_Everyday there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooh_

**Stitch grabs hold of the mine cart as it goes at high speeds.**

**Kitsune and Vixy climb a pillar with Assyrian markings, as Kitsune and Vixy keep going up, they both grab a jeweled crown and the two rivals fight for it.**

_Not Egyptian Tales_

_Or Irish Tales_

_NO_

_EXPTALES_

_Oooh_

**Lilo, Stitch, Angel pop out from silver coins as Kitsune comes out. In the background, a map of the Ancient World is seen.**

------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: I want to thank ngrey651 for reading ExpTales and of course for creating "Alternate Fate: Fantasy!" which is the most high-caliber Fanfiction I have ever read in my life. Now we head into the mysterious Lebanon Garden, an island located in Lebanese waters. Owned by Experiment 634-Vixy, the island is used as a base, factory, and private luxury resort. Guarded by the VSF Elite, patrols in the skies, waters, and land make it difficult to infiltrate the island and of course, it's a suicide mission for anyone to see what secrets lie in the mysterious Lebanon Garden._

_Reuben, now an Armada Intelligence Operative with the Rank of Master Chief Petty Officer has been sent by the newly promoted Admiral Asnavee to get inside the base and find out what Vixy is planning. Along the course comes Vic, my experiment form who will reveal a shocking surprise._

_Will he be able to survive this assignment?_

Reuben landed on the island and what lay ahead of him wasn't pleasant. The search lights were on and most of the Leroys were on constant alert. His PDA rang and took it out. The image flickered; showing Asnavee wearing the jet black Admiral uniform, her tam o'shanter still remained in her head. The white female was in a dark room. "Have you entered the island base?" The Scottish brogue said.

"Sadly no," Reuben sighed.

_I can't believe my first real assignment is to get into this base and see what's going in here. The story of my life and here it is._

"Good," Asnavee said. "Use whatever means necessary to gather the intelligence, by the way you are to bring us a download of the latest weapons that Dragoon Industries is selling to the Nations of Earth. Asnavee out." The image vanished.

Reuben re-checked her arsenal: He had a Blackbird Rifle, the new assault rifle that was replacing the old arsenals in the Federation. It was a blaster rifle with a medium punch since it sacrificed firepower for greater range. It has a magazine of 90 shots.

Reuben also wielded a custom pistol dubbed the Ada Wong which was powerful to bring an experiment down with a single shot. It had a laser sight for the sake of its accuracy.

Reuben took a bite of his torta and began his mission. His black uniform held his weapons and tools. Imprinted shoulder of the fiber was the Galactic Federation's insignia.

Reuben saw two Leroys on patrol. The red experiments saw and began to scream in Lebanese Arabic. "Uh oh, plot twist." Reuben quickly got out of the way of the bullets and began to run away from the two angry guards. He looked back to find the two take aim and fire.

Reuben only took out his pistol and brought them down to their legs. The heavy .475 Reuben slug put an end to their mad firing. Reuben kept walking with his pistol, making sure that no threat awaited him. As he pressed the button, the main door opened and he entered the door.

The whole room was made of white marble with pillars around the area. Several torches with blue fires began to light the area while paintings of , the founder of the Maronite Catholic Church were there. Reuben never understood the purpose of religion, even though he accepted the Roman Catholic faith, he never understood the mysteries. Shaking the thoughts out, he went on with his mission.

Reuben found a brown experiment with Leroy's body with eyeglasses.

Vic was there, wearing nothing but a military jumpsuit with a black vest and wielding an assault rifle.

Reuben couldn't believe it. _Vic, you used to be a good guy, what happened to you? After what Stitch told me about his adventure in Egypt with the others, I find you here working for Vixy as…as a mercenary? It saddens me to find you here, working as Vixy's pawn in her games. Why Victor? Why did you come to her? _

Vic looked behind and found nothing. "Ay aye, no cabrones around here I suppose." He licked his lips as he entered the door and then there was silence. Reuben then looked around and found a ladder in the great hall and climbed up. Opening a door, he entered. There was a laughter ahead, female sireny laughter. As Reuben approached the room, the laughter got louder.

"I was wondering when you would come," Vixy presented herself. At her sides were to female experiments with Angel's body, with longer antennae and wielding battle rifles. One was blue; the other was green and white. Their chest was decorated with the Coptic Ankh rather than the soft white 'V' that decorated most of the Angel-class Experiments. "I was wondering when the unbelieving Galactic Federation would send an agent to his death."

Reuben gave the three females a firm look. "You ain't funny, whatever joke you were laughing at wasn't really that funny."

Vixy looked Reuben. "Oh I wasn't laughing at a joke, oh no, I am laughing at the demise that awaits you in my island. You will never get out, you will perish here and once you do, I will send your body to the Federation to warn them not to mess with me again."

"You ain't getting away with whatever you're planning Vixy," Reuben responded. "You're too much of a threat, even for a girl."

"What I plan is something that the Galactic Federation should not get involved." Vixy said as her guards began to take aim. "The Galactic Federation has no right to police the galaxy nor does it have the right to come here and treat us like animals, they think we Earthlings are primitive animals, barbarians to their eyes but we are not."

"That's what you think," Reuben said.

"Foolish American," Vixy said. "You are fat, ignorant, and lazy like them."

"What did you call me?" Reuben demanded to know.

"I called you a foolish American," Vixy said. "You are fat and lazy like them. You speak with a heavy New York accent, to be specific, a Brooklyn accent. The Americans are one big flawed people. They are so lazy they can't even cook their own food; they rely on fast food places for a meal and only seek the top places in an industry rather than working the way up the financial ladder." Vixy then examined the chubby experiment's rank. "Master Chief Petty Officer, one rank the American Navy likes to give to their fat and lazy officers."

Reuben began to make a fist out of anger.

"Look here, the fat and lazy American is angry and will die out of a heart attack." Vixy insulted with laughter. "Go on New Yorker, shoot me if you dare."

"With pleasure." Reuben aimed the rifle and fired. The blue bolts shot out in a rapid fashion that his sight was blocked by the blue smoke coming out of the barrel. As the smoke cleared, the two females were blocking Vixy, their bodies had no wound. "What is all this?"

"May I introduce you to my left and right hands, the Coptic Sisters." Vixy introduced the two females who took a bow. "I'll make sure they take care of you in your personal tour of my base, don't worry, they'll be quite…entertaining."

Reuben eyed the two females who returned his looks with frightening eyes. Elevating their rifles, both took aim at Reuben. His senses sprang up and began to run towards the door behind him. Red shots were getting near his body. Leaping, the last shot almost hit him by a centimeter. The two experiments only looked at the Westerner and took off.

Vixy chuckled as Reuben took his leave.

The yellow experiment was thankful to be alive…

The elevator took Reuben to an underground section of the island. He could smell sea water, as he took a step forward; he saw a battleship resting on the water. By its design, it was made for space combat. Several of the cannons were out but inactive. As he advanced he found a Gatling gun turret. _Maybe I can use this to blast an exit._ As Reuben approached the turret, he cursed under his breath. _Dang, it needs a blue activation key… where is it?_

As he went down the stairs, several VSF soldiers were aiming their weapons. Reuben quickly fired his. The Leroys screamed as the blue shots placed them out of their misery.

Mechanical noises came out of the ship. Three Gatling turrets and five energy cannons began to fire at his direction. "Bad day," Reuben began to run towards the gun. "This is bad bad bad baaaaad!"

An energy blast sent him flying to the floor. Standing up with a groan, he reached the turret. Inserting the activation key and twisting it, the gun's systems activated. "Now it's time to play Metal Gear Solid." Reuben aimed the gun at the other turrets. Several Leroys began to fire their weapons but the shields on the weapons side took the damage. The spinning Gatling guns began to fire short bursts but nothing happened. "Here comes the Reuben Express."

As he pulled the triggers, blue bolts of energy flew across the room, hitting anything that was within the path. Several Leroys screamed and fell to the waters below them. The others were not as lucky as their blood painted the metallic walls of the ship.

"There he is!" A Leroy screamed as he aimed his turret. The ship began to shake and then he flew into the waters.

Reuben kept blasting the turrets until they were all gone. His Gatling gun exploded into bits as the other turrets were destroyed. Taking out a hook shot, Reuben grappled to the ship.

"I'm going to kill you!" A VSF Elite said as he leaped down.

Reuben quickly fired his rifle. The Leroy gave an animalistic shriek as its life was over. As he climbed over to the deck, he found the exit gate and rushed toward it. The floor in front of him opened up, revealing a new Gatling gun. The Leroy inside the gun began to take aim.

"Sayonara red guys," Reuben fired his hook shot. The shots flew but missed their target. There were the sounds of rapid fire and energy weapons firing across the area. Taking a look, the whole battleship was against him.

The Leroy Crews were doing their best to get a shot at Reuben. The ones in the Gatling guns were spreading rapid fire across his direction. Taking a look, Reuben found a gun battery sitting there. Taking control of the gun, he aimed the cannon and fired away. A fiery explosion destroyed two of the energy cannons. The Gatling guns still remained and firing.

"Here goes nothing!" Reuben told himself as he pulled the trigger.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

The alarm in the dock began to make its whining sound. The ship was about to sink and there was no way he could he get out alive. Firing his hook shot at the ship, he was quickly propelled into the deck. Several Leroys fired their weapons at their target. Reuben fired his rifle in a banzai charge. Several shots missed him, the Leroys screamed as they went down. Reaching the gate, he quickly closed it and saw the show.

The battleship began to explode from the insides. Reuben covered his eyes as the explosions went on, and then there were the sounds of sinking. "In your face Vixy!" He saw the last remains of the ship float away. He sighed in relief as he entered the next room.

"Reuben," a voice said. "It's been a long time."

"Vic?" Reuben asked.

"It is me," Vic came out of the shadows. "What? Didn't expect to see me?"

Reuben didn't know how to react. Was he sent by Vixy to get his trust and backstab him in the end? He didn't know what to do, or who to trust. Inside the mind of Reuben, a conflict of trust was taking place.

_He's under Vixy's payroll he'll betray you and stab your back._

_No, he's an ally and a friend, he would never do such a thing to his friends._

_Listen he's a mercenary working for Vixy, she sent him to kill you once he gains your trust._

_He's is a friend._

_Enemy._

_Friend._

"Reuben," Vic called. "Terra to Reuben, are you here?"

Reuben woke up from his internal conflict.

"So the Feds decided to send you here did they?" Vic asked.

"How'd you know about…?" Reuben asked.

"The Order of the Holy Dragon knows about your assignment here Reuben," Vic said as he took out a customized TMP. "The Federation wants proof of Vixy's little plans, but the question I ask you Reuben: Why is the Federation interested in Vixy's plans or technology?"

Reuben didn't know the answer.

"Something is going in the Federation," Vic said. "They have become desperate; the very foundation of the Galactic Federation is being destroyed by the insides by corrupt politicians and those who seek bloodshed or violence, dark times approach amigo, _tenemos que enfrentar las cosas como son._"

Reuben kept on listening.

"They sent you here to gather intelligence on her activities," Vic said as he remembered his mission profile. "But the truth is much bigger than you expected, there are forces beyond understanding playing a role, a role we do not understand."

"I see…" Reuben took a bite out of his torta.

"Before I…"

A dart impacted Vic's neck. Reuben took out his pistol but then everything went black. The Coptic Sisters smiled as they looked upon their captives.

**A few hours later**

Reuben woke up with a moan. "Vic? Vic wake up. Vic?"

Vic groaned. "Ah _hijas de puta_!" He was referring to the Coptic Sisters. "I swear, one of these days I'm kicking their asses and sending them flying to Egypt as a lesson to never mess with me again."

Vic and Reuben were tied back to back, sitting in two chairs.

"Well, look what the cat brought in," Vixy came out with a evil smile on his face.

"Oh great," Vic said annoyed. "If it isn't the bitch with the blood red fur."

Vixy only rolled her eyes as the one of the Coptic Sisters came. Vixy took something from the tray and found Vic's passport. "Order of the Holy Dragon, I always knew you had quite some resources hidden in your sleeve."

"Heh," Vic replied dryly. "And we always knew that your little island had secrets that refuse to come out."

Vixy threw the passport to the floor and looked at Reuben. "And to you my friend, I think you lived long enough to see what secrets are being hidden here." She gave him a mean look. "So now, I will give you your first and _last_ night of _passion_ before you _pass away_ from this world into the other."

Reuben didn't like the idea.

As one of the Coptic Sisters untied Reuben, she aimed her rifle at his back. Reuben walked into a dark corridor. She grabbed the yellow experiment and threw him to what seemed black abyss.

Reuben landed on his rear; the light began to brighten the dark area. Several Leroys were there, but dead. Horror was imprinted on their faces; others were holding their weapons as they fought whatever force killed. Reuben found writing on the wall and read it.

_Beware:_

_The Coptic Sisters are not what you think they are, they are Succubi-class Experiments. Under those lusty bodies and beautiful eyes lie nothing more but a devil in disguise. They will forcefully take your virginity away and then they will take your life easily. Abandon all hope, you are not safe…_

Reuben heard something from afar. Grabbing the assault rifle from the dead Leroy's paws, he checked the ammo and found a full magazine.

There was a female growl. Reuben was afraid; cold sweat began to drip out. There was another female growl and Reuben responded by firing a burst at the dark roof. Nothing happened.

The female enemy presented herself as she came out of the dark, facing Reuben with frightening red eyes. It was the blue female; three spines were coming out of her back, while a sweet aroma, pheromones that the Sisters use to arouse their male victims was being emitted. "Goocha," Lilith said in a seductive but dangerous tone.

"Stand back demon," Reuben aimed his rifle. Lilith kept walking towards him. "I said stand back."


	17. Rook Reuben

**Lebanon Garden Part II- Rook Reuben**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Opening Sequence and Theme Song**

**Sounds of the bouzouki playing are heard. We see Lilo, Stitch, and Angel, followed by Kitsune who hurls the Ace of Hearts.**

_Life is like a hurricane here in Terra_

_Pyramids_

_Assyrians_

_Great ways_

_It's a Stitchblur_

_Might find a Galleon_

_Or Egyptian silver_

**We see ancient Egyptian silver relics, the scene changes to Kitsune, Lilo, and Angel being chased in a high-speed chase across the streets in Italy. In another scene, we see Ryuu gunning down several battle droids**

_ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Everyday there out there making__ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

**Lilo climbs a ladder, below her; Hamsterviel is reaching up to her. As Lilo panics, she quickly climbs up before the rodent gets her. **

_D-D-Danger watch behind you_

_There's a villain out to find you_

_What to do? Just hold on to some ExpTales_

_Oooh_

**In space, we see Reuben "swimming" after a piece of an important satellite, as he gets close to the piece a tractor beam pulls it away from him.**

_Everyday there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooh_

**Stitch grabs hold of the mine cart as it goes at high speeds.**

**Kitsune and Vixy climb a pillar with Assyrian markings, as Kitsune and Vixy keep going up, they both grab a jeweled crown and the two rivals fight for it.**

_Not Egyptian Tales_

_Or Irish Tales_

_NO_

_EXPTALES_

_Oooh_

**Lilo, Stitch, Angel pop out from silver coins as Kitsune comes out. In the background, a map of the Ancient World is seen.**

------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: Before I continue with the story, I will explain the 630-650 series. The 630-650s were created by Victor Ivan Jookiba, the son of Jumba. His experiments are more different that his fathers series. The 630-650 series is composed of Bounty/Treasure Hunters, mercenaries, military personnel, secret agents, assassins, rogues, pirates, and belly dancers._

_That's all I got to say._

_And now to our feature presentation, Lebanon Garden Part II_

Lilith was getting close to Reuben. Reuben began to cough as the sweet aroma was entering his lungs. Taking a few steps backward, he fired the blaster rifle in full automatic. The red shots flew like crazy but the female didn't go down. Stepping back, he screamed as the rifle fired away. Lilith didn't stop. Reuben began to run, then took cover behind a pillar.

"I need a miracle, and I need it now." Reuben said and began to pray. "Oh Lord, if you are there, please give me the courage to fight this succubus and I promise to lose some weight."

The ammo counter went down.

"D'OH!" Reuben screamed and then realized his mistake. Lilith came out of nowhere was getting ready for the action. Reuben quickly reacted by kicking her off.

"Run you fat American run!" Vixy's voice was heard all over the area. "Even if it takes your entire life you will die a… passionate death. Enjoy it while Lilith and Lilitu enjoy taking your virginity away; consider this as a taste of the Orient."

"You won't get away this Vixy!" Reuben screamed.

Vixy's laughter was only heard.

With only 35 shots left out of his blaster assault rifle, he had to improvise and think of a winning solution for his problem. There was the sound of female purr in front and behind. Quickly escaping the perverted paws of the female experiments, he took a quick glance at the area and found several dead Leroys with their weapons. Grabbing one of the rifles, he kept it in hand to make sure he didn't get attacked.

The sweet smell of roses was flooding the room. Reuben began to cough as the intoxicating smell was arousing his senses. Covering his mouth, his extra arms took the rifle. Snatching a gas mask, he placed it over his face and began to breathe the fresh oxygen.

Reuben felt drool impact his shoulder. Looking up, he found the two females from hell. He moved out of their lusty way, regaining firmness he quickly took aim and fired. The Coptic Sisters only looked at each other and smiled.

"Goocha," Lilith said as she released her strawberry-rose scented aroma. "Breed with meega."

"How about no!" Reuben exclaimed as he pulled the trigger. The red plasma bolts impacted the sisters, this time pushing them back. The Sisters moaned as their bodies took pain and felt stunned. Reuben quickly approached them and performed a Roundhouse Kick a la Chuck Norris.

The sheer strength of the kick was enough to send the two experiments toward the wall. Taking his distance, Reuben fired on them one last time as he seeked an exit. "There's gotta be an exit out here."

The sounds of water flowing nearby were heard by Reuben. Activating his night vision, he found what a ladder going up seemed. Climbing it, he looked down and didn't find the Coptic Sisters. They were gone for now. As he traveled the small river, he heard purrs from afar. His instincts told him to run and he did. Locking the gate, Reuben fired a few warning shots before taking off.

"I need a new weapon, this one's running out." Reuben said as he dropped the rifle out. Defenseless, all he could do is wait for a miracle. Climbing up the stairs, he found a small hallway with doors, two of them decorated with the Coptic Cross. Opening the door, he found nothing but a room, scented with spices from the Orient.

Walking silently across the room, he looked at the bed. Something was covered with the blankets. As he pulled the blanket, he found a dead Leroy with the face of horror. His body had the smell of roses and breeding. "Oh God…" Reuben was disgusted at what he saw. He did the sign of the cross and covered the dead body. He found a bullpup assault rifle with spare magazines.

_Take the Dragon Rifle?_

Reuben checked the magazine and found 90 fresh shots into the weapon. Grabbing the spare magazines, he placed them away and saw the door opening. It was Lilith; she looked at her prey cornered. "Goocha," she greeted in her seductive tone.

Reuben took aim and gave a smile. "Well whaddya know," He said with his accent. "You think you have me cornered but I suppose not, let's dance girl, I want to show you some moves." He was ready for the action.

As Lilith stroked her antennae, she leapt towards Reuben.

Reuben rolled out of her way and fired a long burst at Lilith the female experiment took damage as the piercing bullets flew at her. Lilith turned around to find Reuben taking a few steps backward to take aim. With one swift movement, Lilith was on top of Reuben.

The sweet aroma was causing Reuben's sense of smell being aroused. Something from the insides wanted to get out. _No._

Male experiments had their genitals retracted between their legs. The genitals could be summoned at will; the other way was that if the experiment was aroused, his genitals would automatically come out.

Reuben quickly kicked the female and looked at her. Lilith was licking her lips in lust. "Meega want pleasure!" The female said as her lust gave her the energy to stand up.

Reuben shot his hook shot at the window and the glass broke. The hook entangled in one of the towers. Pulling the trigger again, Reuben was transported across the area and landed in the tower. "Come and get me you chunk of Egypt, I'm waiting for ya."

Lilith only drooled as an animal. Behind her back, two black feathery wings sprouted out. Lilith looked at her prey and licked her lips. Flapping her fallen angel wings, she began flying towards Reuben.

Reuben only waited for his target to land in the tower.

Thunder began to boom followed by a heavy rain. Reuben was waiting patiently for the female.

Lilith arrived in her "Fallen Angel" form. Giving out a perverted purr, she looked at Reuben and decided it was time. "Goocha, time to breed."

Reuben took aim and fired the assault rifle. The blue muzzle flashed as the metallic projectiles flew out. There was no bullet cases flowing out, Reuben remembered that the Heckler and Koch tried to develop a weapon with caseless ammunition, it was called the G11 but the project was cancelled.

He also read the intelligence reports, Dragoon Industries moved to Earth, establishing their main headquarters in an area called Beirut, the capital city of Lebanon. Vixy was behind the moving over to Earth. He also remembered that Dragoon Industries bought out the major defense contractors across Europe as a front for research and development of new technologies in weaponry.

Back to his mind, Reuben heard the gun click. The female didn't go down after a full clip. "Youga naughty, need spanking."

Reuben quickly charged to the other side and reloaded his weapon. Taking aim again, the bullets flew towards the female experiment. Ceasing his firing, the yellow experiment looked at the Coptic Sister making a fist. Making animalistic noises, secretion and blood exited as the antennae grew past her shoulder. The female experiment was growling as her metamorphosis was going on.

Lilith began to summon an extra pair of arms. Her body changed to red and black, her eyes color became a frightening white. "Time to breed!"

Reuben reloaded and took aim. As the female demon was ready to lunge toward him, the rifle made its loud noises and impacted the female.

The female began to make sudden movements with her arms. Two balls of heated plasma came out and then threw them at Reuben.

"HOLY!" Reuben rolled out of the way as the plasma exploded into the floor. Things began to get worse; the second Coptic Sister arrived in her demoness form. "Oh great it's you too."

"Goocha," Lilitu greeted with a smile.

Reuben knew what he had to do. "This is a gift coming from the US of A." He pulled the trigger on his assault rifle and fired away. Lilith was pushed back from the incoming shots. As he was about to reload, Lilitu pushed him to the ground. The rifle landed on the floor without a magazine. Lilitu was slobbering as she got ready for the moment. Reuben quickly poked the eyes of the female, making her growl in pain.

Reuben dodged Lilith's unpredictable strike. "You missed, HA!"

Grabbing the rifle, he loaded the new magazine and fired away. The blue bullets flew towards Lilith and then towards Lilitu. The succubae began to twitch as the bullets impacted their bodies. Seeing this as a chance, Reuben pulled out his hook shot and fired away to the next tower. Zipping across the structures below him, he could hear gunshots below him.

Vic was down there, fighting VSF Elite with his TMP. As one Leroy took out his Mameluke Sword, Vic aimed his gun and placed custom .50 pistol caliber ammunition in the head of the Leroy. Dodging incoming fire, the brown experiment responded with another surge. "Reuben, hold on buddy," He told himself. "I'm coming to get ya out of this mess."

A shot impacted Vic in the shoulder. Growling, he fired back at his attackers.

Reuben had three magazines left. Reloading the rifle, he saw the two females land. Their eye color changed to a perverted blue. The smell of roses and breeding began to fill the area, but the wind was pushing the aroma to another side. Firing his weapon, the bullets seemed to be piercing the bodies of the females with effect.

Reuben's radio chirped. "Reuben, I heading towards your direction with a little firepower to help you with the ladies, hold on for a few minutes."

"Roger," Reuben said as he dodged the two succubae from raping him again. As he bravely fired his gun in a rapid motion and then reloaded quickly. The females only purred after the shots, feeling more lusty and naughty.

Vic came up and smiled. "Reuben, now!" Taking out a rifle, he threw it at Reuben.

It was a Python Rifle, a highly-advanced plasma rifle. It had only three hundred shots that one single hit was enough to kill. It had three modes: Semi-auto fire, full automatic fire when things get messy or personal, and finally it had a charge mode which allowed the rifle to consume nearly all the power to fire a piercing plasma laser capable of killing an experiment or destroying the most powerful armored vehicle. The sweet thing was that it had a power cell that recharged the rifle automatically, so no ammo was needed.

Taking aim, Reuben aimed the weapon and flicked it to full automatic. As he pulled the trigger, several bolts of plasma flew towards Lilith. The female screamed as the last bolt impacted her chest, piece of her heart exploded out, killing the succubus. Reuben smiled as he aimed at Lilitu. "Sorry sweet lips," Reuben took aim. "But I don't like girls that play rough, so maybe next time."

A short burst ended the succubus and its career of rape.

Reuben and Vic noticed that both females dropped a pair of rubies. Reuben smiled as he examined the jewel and placed it away. "Thanks Vic, I don't know how I would of lived if it wasn't for you."

"It's all in a day's job." Vic said.

As both experiments came down from the tower, they saw what seemed Minoan ruins.

Reuben's radio chirped.

"I have good news and news," Asnavee said.

"What's the good news?" Reuben asked.

"The good news is that beyond that point is your objective, the bad news is that to get there, you'll have to breach the ruins." Asnavee said.

"Are you serious!!!?" Reuben said.

"I am…" The Scottish voice said.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Reuben said. He turned to see Vic taking off. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I have my own mission to complete," Vic said as he kept on walking. "Sorry Reuben old buddy, but I guess we split here."

"The story of my life," Reuben said. "Better get this over with."


	18. Dragon Strike

**Lebanon Garden Part III- Dragon Strike**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Opening Sequence and Theme Song**

**Sounds of the bouzouki playing are heard. We see Lilo, Stitch, and Angel, followed by Kitsune who hurls the Ace of Hearts.**

_Life is like a hurricane here in Terra_

_Pyramids_

_Assyrians_

_Great ways_

_It's a Stitchblur_

_Might find a Galleon_

_Or Egyptian silver_

**We see ancient Egyptian silver relics, the scene changes to Kitsune, Lilo, and Angel being chased in a high-speed chase across the streets in Italy. In another scene, we see Ryuu gunning down several battle droids**

_ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Everyday there out there making__ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

**Lilo climbs a ladder, below her; Hamsterviel is reaching up to her. As Lilo panics, she quickly climbs up before the rodent gets her. **

_D-D-Danger watch behind you_

_There's a villain out to find you_

_What to do? Just hold on to some ExpTales_

_Oooh_

**In space, we see Reuben "swimming" after a piece of an important satellite, as he gets close to the piece a tractor beam pulls it away from him.**

_Everyday there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooh_

**Stitch grabs hold of the mine cart as it goes at high speeds.**

**Kitsune and Vixy climb a pillar with Assyrian markings, as Kitsune and Vixy keep going up, they both grab a jeweled crown and the two rivals fight for it.**

_Not Egyptian Tales_

_Or Irish Tales_

_NO_

_EXPTALES_

_Oooh_

**Lilo, Stitch, Angel pop out from silver coins as Kitsune comes out. In the background, a map of the Ancient World is seen.**

------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: "Alternate Fate: Fantasy!" just keeps getting better and better every time a new chapter is posted by the great genius ngrey651, so check it out if you haven't, its one hell of a ride that is fast-paced with the loops of drama, action, and comedy._

_I did my research and found out that the Minoans did establish colonies outside of Crete, expanding to the island south of Turkish waters what is know known as Cyprus. But since Lebanon Garden, the island owned by Vixy is in Lebanese waters and far ahead lays the island nation of Cyprus; I have decided to make the island a former Minoan colony. _

_**Primary Objective: Breach the Ruins.**_

Reuben saw the complex of the Minoan ruins and took his path. With his plasma rifle in hand, he was well suited for the task. Climbing the stairs, he looked at the rooftops and scanned the area, there was a lot of VSF troopers around. As he fired his hook shot, he zipped across and landed safely.

"Enemy contact," A Leroy aimed his assault fire and unleashed a storm of bullets. Reuben quickly took cover from the bullets and fired back. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMNNN!" The Leroy fell to the ground.

Reuben quickly opened the hatch below and climbed the ladder down. As he took out his weapon, he heard voices speaking in Lebanese Arabic. As he opened the door, two Leroys quickly reacted by aiming their pistols but went down with a small burst of plasma. Taking the two pistols, Reuben placed the rifle away and decided to pay Vixy a visit.

Opening the door, he found a straight passage and rushed through it. "We have an enemy in Sector V." A VSF Elite radioed.

"_Kill the American!" _Vixy's voice was heard in the radio. _"Whatever you do, do not let escape the ruins."_

The link then shut.

From both sides, the Leroy were firing their weapons at the hallway. Blaster bolts and blue-glowing tracer bullets flew like crazy. As the shots got closer to him, Reuben leaped and slided to the safety point. Looking behind, he found three VSF wielding TMPs heading for him. Firing the pistols, he climbed up to give him enough time to escape. "Sorry guys, but I guess the end is here." Pushing a chunk of rock, he blocked the hatch.

Reuben's radio began to chirp.

"We have bad news Reuben," Asnavee said.

"What is it?" Reuben asked.

"We detected three gunships heading your way, they have disabled all access to the ruins, there is no alternate route, blow them up and move that rear."

_**New Primary Objective- Destroy Gunship Squad**_

Reuben looked at the skies to find three gunships hovering above him. The green flames from the engines were the purrs of the mechanical devils. Mounted on the chins were Gatling guns and they took aim at the agent. On their sides the VSF insignia was painted while two Leroys commanded the ships.

The guns began to rotate and fired deadly blasts of energy toward Reuben. Taking out his plasma rifle, he fired it in full automatic at one gunship. Sparks flew but the ship took minor damage. Cursing under his breath, Reuben took cover behind the pillars and waited for the power cell to recharge. "Come on, quick."

One of the gunships fired its rockets.

Reuben was sent flying to the ground, with a moan he went back to this two feet and took out the pistols. The bullets flew and impacted the ship with little damage. The Leroys laughed as they began to fire the guns again.

Reuben felt a plasma shot pierce his skin. He could feel the blood flying out in drops. "Where's a rocket launcher when I need one?" As he took out his plasma rifle, he placed it on charge mode. The rifle began to drain most of the energy, creating a glowing orb at the barrel. Releasing the trigger, a red laser beam impacted one of the ships, bringing it down. "Now that's what I call an explosive fall."

The two gunships began to open fire again. Reuben dodged the shots by running to avoid their line of heavy fire. As the rifle was charged to full power, he fired the laser beam again, downing the 2nd gunship. Waiting minutes later, the third gunship went down.

_**Primary Objective- Destroy Gunship Squad**_

_**Complete**_

Reuben dropped the plasma rifle, finding no more use for it. After all he had twin pistols to keep him safe. Behind him were most of the ruins and so was below him. Several Leroys below were planning to find a way to exterminate their target.

**Inside the base**

In a throne room made of white marble and with painting of St. Maron and the Maronite Catholics decorated the walls. Vixy sat in a silver throne with two torches lightning the room with blue and green fire. "Chopsuey, take care of our New Yorker tourist."

Chopsuey kneeled. "As you wish Lady Vixy…" With that said, the green experiment took his leave.

"It'll be a pleasant fight," Vixy said as she turned on the screen that came from the roof. "Watching these two Westerners kill each other will be an unforgettable event… a pity the Coptic Sisters can't watch this, oh well its life and time to move on."

**At the Ruins**

As Reuben approached what seemed a metallic door, he felt something wrong in the air. Taking out his knife, he turned around and found nothing. His senses told him to dodge and he did so as the mysterious figure attacked him with a knife. Reuben felt a cut; blood began to drop from the opposite blade. "It's been a long time, comrade."

Reuben couldn't believe it, it was Chopsuey and he was alive…was he really dead or did Jumba lie to him all these years. "

"I died nearly six years ago, is that what Jumba told you?" Chopsuey asked.

"Yeah," Reuben saw that Chopsuey was ready, as the green blade began to move, the yellow blade blocked it, creating small sparks as the metal met. Breaking off the attack, both experiments were facing each other. "What are you doing here?"

Chopsuey responded by swinging his blade towards Reuben. Reuben blocked the blade and proceeded to go for a stab. Chopsuey was quick enough by grabbing the unarmed hand and quickly trying to twist it. Reuben broke off and pushed the green mercenary with a kick. "You got quick,"

Reuben dodged another slice and somersaulted below.

Chopsuey looked and did an acrobatic flip, landing down.

The two experiments began to attack each other. As Reuben's knife flew, he quickly catches it and goes for a slice. With a evil grin, the green experiment kicks Reuben to the floor, the yellow knife landed far from him.

Chopsuey then placed his knife away and took out a TMP and aimed it at his head. "Pathetic, you are not a worthy challenge for me to face, you mean nothing to me."

"Says you," Reuben said with the spices of sarcasm. "And I thought all of you Southern Californians had a sense of honor."

Chopsuey only gave him a frown. "Enough talk, die comrade."

A laser sight began to hit Chopsuey's back. Several bullets began to fly towards the green experiment. Growling, he turned around to find Vic holding his custom brown and blue TMP with a smile. "Oh great, if it isn't the nerd with the gun."

"Chopsuey, why'd don't you leave him alone?" Vic said as he took aim at Chopsuey. "Pick on someone your own size pork chop."

"What did you call me?" Chopsuey began to make an angry fist.

"You heard me you gringo," Vic insulted and began to shake his butt at him. "Come here and kiss my brown rear you wanna-be punk."

"That's it, Chopsuey leapt into the place were Vic stood. He faced him. "You die now!"

"Alrighty Choppy, get ready for the fight of your life." Vic took out his TMP and began to fire.

"These crazy people," Reuben rushed to the door and locked it. He could hear the conflict going on outside. Taking out his pistol, he looked around. There was nothing of interest in the hallways except for a few lockers. Opening the door ahead of him, his eyes widened.

Conveyor belts of weapons and ammunition were traveling around the area. Machines and assembly lines of Leroys were doing all this labor. There was no need to fire, so he holstered his pistol away. Traveling across the area, he found guns and craft being built.

Taking out his PDA, he contacted Asnavee.

"Report," Asnavee said.

"I managed to breach the ruins," Reuben replied. "I also have news; Vixy's using her island to fabricate weapons and craft for war."

"Interesting," Asnavee said. There was some silence from her end. "I want you to obtain me blueprints or data on her latest weapons."

"Right," Reuben said. "I'll do my best."

"Unfortunately time is not a luxury we have," Asnavee said as her claws met. "Get the plans get out of there. You are authorized to use all means necessary to reach and complete your objective."

The screen automatically went black.

Reuben sighed as he went on with his mission.

Entering the prison section, he found mostly empty cells, some were stained with blood. As he passed several cells, he found someone familiar. "Bonnie?"

Blasting the lock, the door automatically opened.

Entering the cell, he found Bonnie giving him her back. "Bonnie? Bonnie is that you?"

Bonnie turned around and hugged Reuben. She was crying.

"It's OK, I'm here," Reuben patted her back. "But what the heck happened? How'd you end up in here?"

_Start Flashback_

_Bonnie finally cracked the code to Vixy's villa entrance. As the metallic gates opened up, she climbed up the stairs to the main door. Picking its lock, she heard the click of the lock, confirming the door was open. Pushing the door, she smiled as it was all too easy. Up ahead lay a silver door._

_The door automatically opened, revealing two stairs that go up and down. Going down, she found a great hallway with frescoes depicting the daily life of Lebanon. Another section of the wall had several passages of the Bible. Ignoring such paintings, she headed towards her target._

_Looking around, she found a safe and cracked her fingers. Figuring out the code, she heard the click and pulled the hatch open. Inside the safe was several books, two pistols, three TMPs, a few magazines and three gold bars. "Jackpot," the thief said as she was ready to take the gold bars._

_She felt a gun point at her head. _

"_Thou shall not steal," A Middle Eastern voice said. Vixy looked at the intruder and made an evil face. "Put your paws in the air where I can see them unless you want to leave the world as you know it."_

_Bonnie raised her paws and turned around to face Vixy. "Oh great, its yous."_

"_Look what the Arab brought in," Vixy said as she was ready to pull the trigger but something in her made her to think twice. _

_Bonnie decided this would be her chance to break off and run._

_But Vixy placed a dart on her neck. As Bonnie fell to the floor asleep, she heard voices speak in an unknown language._

_Waking up with a groan, she looked at her surroundings, strapped to some sort of chair. _

_Two Leroys wearing military uniforms were there, several footsteps were heard. Vixy showed herself in all her evil. "Now Bonnie, I will ask you some questions. If you cooperate I'll go easy on you, if you don't… well you'll find out very soon."_

"_Whatcha gonna do to me?" Bonnie asked nervously._

"_You will answer the questions," Vixy said. "I am sure you are familiar with Hollywood movies with torture scenes."_

_**Torture!!!!????**__ Bonnie screamed mentally as she began to sweat. _

_Several mechanical noises were heard, several metallic arms with devices came out in front of Bonnie's face. _

"_Who hired you?" Vixy said. "Mossad? CIA? MI6?"_

"_No one," Bonnie said sweating with cold fear. "It was on my own will."_

_Vixy didn't believe anything. One of the tools began to send hundreds of volts down into the thief's body. Bonnie screamed as she felt electricity travel through her body. Begging to stop, she felt she was going to die._

"_You sent you?" Vixy asked again. _

"_I told you," Bonnie said. "I came by myself."_

"_A poor lie," Vixy said as the electric torture was administered._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

"_WHO SENT YOU!!!!???" Vixy asked loudly._

"_It was no one."_

_The voltage continued._

"_OK OK…It was the English…" Bonnie lied to save her own life from the torture that awaited her._

_Vixy smiled as she heard the false confession. "The British eh?" _

"_Yes… it was the British…. They hired me to sneak in and get the info they wanted." Bonnie falsely confessed._

_Vixy asked the next question. "Who else is involved in this robbery?"_

"_No one…" Bonnie replied._

"_Speak the truth," Vixy advised. "For it will make you free…"_

"_It was no one…" Bonnie replied._

_That was the moment Bonnie screwed up._

_For the last hours, she had been cruelly beaten, sliced, and clubbed up._

_Two Leroys carried her to cell and dropped her off. "Welcome to your home spy," The Leroy said as he the other one took his leave. "Lady Vixy hopes you enjoy rotting in here, if the Lady is forgiving and merciful, she can set you free…"_

_The door began locked._

_For days she cried and cried her pain out. "Someone… please… get me out… of here…" everything went black._

_End Flashback_

"I'll get you out of here," Reuben gave one of the pistols to Bonnie. "But stick to me, I don't want you to suffer more…"

"Thank you…" Bonnie replied with a tear.

The moment was cut short when several footsteps were heard across the area, Bonnie and Reuben quickly rushed to the other side of the prison and escaped.

Taking a small rail transport, the two experiments looked as they traversed the island. Reuben looked behind and saw most of the ruins and the base fading off behind him. The path shifted to the right and then stopped in what seemed a small manor there. The door didn't budge open.

Reuben took out his hook shot and aimed at the roof. "Hold on tight,"

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Reuben's waist and blushed heavily. _So soft and tender._

As the two experiments landed on the roof, Reuben found an open window and entered, followed by Bonnie.

Reuben deduced they were in Vixy's office. "Bonnie, mind helping me look for evidence?"

"Gladly booji boo." Bonnie said happily.

"Huh?" Reuben was confused.

"Uh nothing," The female said with a nervous smile.

Reuben shrugged as he opened a drawer and found one of Vixy's pistols. Grabbing it, he placed it in his holster.

Both experiments searched the room but nothing came up.

Bonnie sighed and sat on Vixy's chair. Accidentally pressing a button on the desktop, it came alive with blueprints of several ships and weapons. "Hey Reub, I think I found your plans."

Reuben went to look at the computer. "Hey thanks," Taking out his PDA, he plugged it into the CPU and began to download the files. As the download was complete, Reuben placed his little computer away.

"Reub," Bonnie said. "I got a feeling about this."

Reuben looked outside and found Chopsuey sniffing the air.

"Crud," Reuben said. "We have to get out of here now."

There were several footsteps across the area.

Somehow Vixy found out about the theft and sent her soldiers to do the job.

"Bonnie, you go ahead and find us a ship." Reuben said. "

"But what about you!?" Bonnie protested. "I can't leave you; no way I ain't leaving you behind."

"Listen, it's best of you to escape this place," Reuben said. "If I don't make it out, you have a chance to get out in one piece,"

Bonnie felt she was going to cry.

"Go!" Reuben commanded. "I'll keep them off your back."

Bonnie left the room first and ran towards an exit.

Reuben came out and began to fire the silver pistol at the incoming Leroys. Several bullets flew like crazy but missed their target. Checking the ammo, he found only three rounds left. Cursing under his breath he went to the office to check for anything that might help him.

Throwing books to the floor, he found nothing in the shelves. He activated his X-Ray vision and saw something behind one of the paintings. Heading to one of the paintings of St. Maron, he took it off the wall and found a TMP with golden characters in Lebanese Arabic engraved to them.

Grabbing the gun and the spare magazines, there was nothing else to do but get out of this death trap.

Several bullets and bolts flew towards Reuben but missed. Deciding that it was not worth all the time, he just rushed towards the exit and closed the door. Climbing up the stairs he couldn't shake the bad feeling that was bothering him.

As Reuben stepped into the landing pad, he found Bonnie unconscious. "Bonnie!" He rushed to her and checked her pulse. _She's alive…but what happened?_

Chopsuey came. "Tsk tsk tsk," he said as he took out his TMP. "Did you really think the escape was going to be easy? Well, sending your girlfriend to do the job was so cliché, but no matter because once I kill you, I will put you in body bags and send you to Vixy."

Reuben felt anger boil up in his insides. "You completely lost it Chopsuey," Reuben looked at the green experiment and gave him a look. "Has all that heavy metal music turned you into some sort of psycho-punk?"

Chopsuey pretended he was playing an electric guitar. "Gonna rock n roll alright!" He made a fist, and began to growl with unseen anger. The arm began to mutate into some sort of blade, the fingers became dislocated and became deformed blades. Raising his arm to the sky, a heavenly choir played. "WITNESS THE POWER!"

"You completely lost it." Reuben said.

"Prepare to die Reuben," Chopsuey said. "DIE!

Reuben quickly dodged the mutated blade attack. Quickly backing away, he began to take aim towards the green experiment. Chopsuey began to make rush toward Reuben but met several bullets impacting his body.

"Is that all you got?" Chopsuey backed away and laughed like a maniac. "Come on, fight me like a man."

"I'm not falling for that one," Reuben fired away. The gun's recoil was to big, even for a caseless ammo gun. Quickly putting his spare arm in the foregrip, he had much better control of the weapon. As the bullets flew and impacted Chopsuey, small gushes of blood flew out.

"That's what I am talking about." Chopsuey rushed toward Reuben and slapped him with his mutated arm.

Reuben felt blood escape. "You call that _a slice_?" Reuben asked with sarcasm. "A butter knife can do way better than this."

Chopsuey then began to charge towards the yellow experiment. As the blade quickly pointed towards him, then he performed a dash.

Reuben quickly strafed out of the way. Chopsuey had the blade stuck to the door. Taking advantage of this, he quickly fired into the spine of the experiment.

Chopsuey felt something burning in his body. "Ugh…. Agggghhh…"

Reuben looked at Chopsuey lying on the floor. "That one comes from Reuben," he twirled the gun and then held it with pride. "You need to take some time out, and enjoy the precious things in life, got it?"

There was a dead silence.

Reuben rushed to the gunship and placed Bonnie in the gunner's seat. Buckling up her seatbelt, he made sure she was OK. Climbing into the pilot's seat, Reuben flicked all the switches, bringing the ship to life. Blue flames came out of the engines and the ship was ready for takeoff.

Vixy came with her personal squad aimed their rifles. Reuben looked and laughed.

"_Commence firing!_" Vixy ordered in Lebanese Arabic.

The Leroys began to fire their rifles. The blaster bolts bounced off from the craft's shields. The gunship began to hover above the attackers. With guns flaring, Vixy looked at the ship and shook her fist at them. "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!!!"

She was enraged and looked at the unconscious Chopsuey. Growling in anger, he grabbed the experiment by the neck and slapped him hard. Chopsuey didn't react to the slaps.

Vixy went harder on his face.

"OWWWW!" Chopsuey reacted and found Vixy with an angry face. "L-lady Vixy I… Umm..."

Vixy threw him to the floor. "Because of your incompetence, those two escaped the island and with the information of my plans and vehicles." Vixy looked at the skies and back again to the experiment. "You are fired."

"What!!!?" Chopsuey exclaimed.

"You heard me," Vixy took her leave. "Now get up before I change my mind and finish you off."

Chopsuey only fainted out of weakness.

----

Reuben typed the coordinates for Kokaua Town and let the ship fly automatically. As the sun began to set in the horizon, Reuben closed his eyes slowly until he fell asleep.

Waking up with a yawn, he looked at the early morning skies around the Pacific Ocean. As the ship began get close to Kokaua Town, he turned around to find Bonnie waking up. "Good morning, this is your captain speaking; today's weather is lightly cloudy with a lot of sunshine."

Bonnie smiled.

As Reuben saw Kokaua Town below them, he pulled the ship down to lower the altitude.

"Hey Bonnie, where's your place?"

"It's the abandoned warehouse south of town." Bonnie said.

Reuben flew the ship to the destination. Bringing the ship down to a perfect landing, he came out and opened the second cockpit, giving a hand to Bonnie.

"Here we are," Reuben said.

"You don't want to come in for a cup o'coffee?" Bonnie said with a near silent purr.

"Nah," Reuben said. "I gotta get back to HQ, have to give the information to the boss…"

Bonnie's ears drooped.

"But…" Reuben said. "Since the holidays are approaching, I might stop by."

Bonnie smiled.

"Hey Bonnie," Reuben smiled. "Take care and don't get into trouble, peace out."

The gunship then took off into the skies.

**Galactic Armada HQ**

**Intelligence Department**

Asnavee typed something in the computer on the arms of her chair. The holographic screen came to life with Vixy's new vehicles and plans. With a smile, she laughed.


	19. ExpTales Christmas Special

**ExpTales Christmas Special- The Recovery of the Chalice **

**--------------------------------------------**

**Opening Sequence and Theme Song**

**Sounds of the bouzouki playing are heard. We see Lilo, Stitch, and Angel, followed by Kitsune who hurls the Ace of Hearts.**

_Life is like a hurricane here in Terra_

_Pyramids_

_Assyrians_

_Great ways_

_It's a Stitchblur_

_Might find a Galleon_

_Or Egyptian silver_

**We see ancient Egyptian silver relics, the scene changes to Kitsune, Lilo, and Angel being chased in a high-speed chase across the streets in Italy. In another scene, we see Ryuu gunning down several battle droids**

_ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Everyday there out there making__ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

**Lilo climbs a ladder, below her; Hamsterviel is reaching up to her. As Lilo panics, she quickly climbs up before the rodent gets her. **

_D-D-Danger watch behind you_

_There's a villain out to find you_

_What to do? Just hold on to some ExpTales_

_Oooh_

**In space, we see Reuben "swimming" after a piece of an important satellite, as he gets close to the piece a tractor beam pulls it away from him.**

_Everyday there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooh_

**Stitch grabs hold of the mine cart as it goes at high speeds.**

**Kitsune wearing a foustanella and Vixy wearing traditional Maronite clothing climb a pillar with Assyrian markings, as Kitsune and Vixy keep going up, they both grab a jeweled crown and the two rivals fight for it.**

_Not Egyptian Tales_

_Or Irish Tales_

_NO_

_EXPTALES_

_Oooh_

**Lilo, Stitch, Angel pop out from silver coins as Kitsune comes out. In the background, a map of the Ancient World is seen.**

------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: Christmas, it's a special holiday, the gifts, the carols, and the gifts that one will always remember for life. People think it's the day that Santa Claus will come and give them gifts, but they are forgetting something. Christians in the East, Balkans, and Russia celebrate Christmas to remember the birth of Jesus Christ, that is what Christmas is about. Christmas is about the day when Christ was born, not about the gifts or the promotions offered at the store. Christmas is about family, no luxuries or expensive items to show your loved ones that you care. Being with your family is all what should matter, not all the expenses and that._

_Ahem, now for the Christmas Special of ExpTales. Our heroes and Vixy form an alliance to search for the Holy Chalice, the very same chalice in which Christ drank wine in the Last Supper. Though four have been found, there is been little evidence that it is the actual. The Four Chalices are the Jerusalem Chalice, the Vatican Chalice, the Valencia Chalice, and the Antioch Chalice, but since none of them have supernatural or should I say, divine powers, I have created this Christmas special as the Clan Kitsune and Vixy search for the Chalice._

_The events depicted here in this chapter are entirely fictional; any coincidence with persons living or dead is purely coincidental. I do not own Lilo and Stitch or the franchise, but I own all original characters, fictional organizations and industries._

_Merry Christmas to y'all! ^_______^_

----

_**Castillo Del Dragon**_

_**Spanish Basque Mountains**_

Stitch was helping Angel and Lilo decorate the Grand Hall of the castle. Jumba and Pleakley were decorating the Christmas tree. "Doesn't it look magnificent?" Pleakley said as he placed the star on the top of the tree. "It's absolutely beautiful."

Jumba only gave a "meh" look at the tree. "Is basically the same thing like all the others."He looked around. "Say where is Six-Three-Three?"

"He's busy on the east side of the castle taking care of some things." Lilo said as she placed another decoration on the walls. She smiled as she looked at the decorations. They looked perfect around the elegant walls.

Kitsune finished putting the icons in the eastern section of the wall in the east wing of the castle. Smiling at the religious icons, he placed an oil lamp with olive oil in the table. He looked backwards and smiled; he took his leave and locked the door with the Drakonakis coat of arms decorating the door. Taking the rail transport installed by him, the small car travels to the halls and stops at the other end.

The door opened and Kitsune came out. He looked at the Christmas tree. "It's magnificent my friends, you have done it again."

"Thanks Kitsune," Lilo gave a smile.

"It's a pity that Nani can't join us," Pleakley lamented her nonattendance. "But I know she's having fun with her new friends in college."

"Yeah…" Stitch nodded. He missed Nani this year and no doubt he felt lonely. But he smiled, knowing that he was with his family, the distance did not matter.

Kitsune's PDA began to ring. As he faced it, the screen automatically turned on, revealing to be Asnavee in her home in the Scottish Highlands. "Ah Kitsune, just the person I wanted to contact."

"Hello Asnavee," Kitsune said in a merry tone. "Ready for the holidays?"

"I am thank you very much for asking," Asnavee said. "I am having my booji boo come over and celebrate Christmas with me, but enough talk, I have mission that might interest you."

"What's the mission going to be about?" Kitsune asked.

"Several days ago, we spotted Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel and Experiment 627 codenamed 'Starkiller' were seen around the Levantine ruins looking for treasure."

"So what if the old Bavarian is looking for treasure," Kitsune said with a relaxed tone. "It's nothing serious, I mean, the old German rat can't do nothing to threaten us, he's powerless now."

Asnavee gave Kitsune a serious look. "I am sure you are familiar with the Holy Chalice."

Kitsune's mouth went wide. "The very same cup Christ drank the wine in the Last Supper with his Apostles before he was crucified."

"That is correct," Asnavee replied. "And it seems the rodent and Starkiller have found the Chalice, intelligence reports that Hamsterviel will sell that sacred relic to an unknown bidder. I want you to go and recover that Chalice and bring it to the Vatican for safekeeping."

"All right," Kitsune said. "But there better be a bounty for doing this mission."

"Of course," the white female experiment said. "Hamsterviel is located in deep orbit in Earth, I suggest you hurry up, he's about to leave the planet in 9 hours. Have a Merry Christmas and a New Year. Asnavee out."

Kitsune sighed. "So much for the holiday break we all deserve," He gave a sigh.

"What's wrong Kit?" Pleakley asked.

"Another mission," Kitsune said. "I've been bounty and treasure hunting my rear off the whole year, also fasting since late November until the arrival of Christmas. Now I have a job."

"But I am sure it's a quick one, right?" The one eyed xeno asked.

"My Cyclops friend," Kitsune said. "This job involves getting the Holy Chalice out of Hamsterviel's dirty little atheist paws."

"Hamsterviel!?" Pleakley exclaimed. "I thought he was in jail."

"He was, until Vixy got him out to work for him to develop weapons and research into creating new technologies, but the German rodent got away with some designs and Vixy…well took this as a serious offense and went for the rodent." Kitsune said. "Hamsterviel's bounty has gone to a fair amount in silver, so this will be quick."

"Oh," Pleakley said.

"But there's hot cocoa and food in the Kitchen, and a luxury plasma TV with access to English speaking-channels in the Entertainment Chamber in the west wing of the castle," Kitsune said then he looked at Lilo, Angel, and Stitch. "Come on guys, we have a relic to recover."

The starship launched to space.

"This is unbelievable," Kitsune ranted. "Because that freaking German rodent stole something that's priceless to the Christian faith, he's gonna sell it to some greedy collector."

"But you're a collector too," Lilo pointed out.

"I hunt for treasure," Kitsune answered with a light growl. "I don't buy them from the black market like some do."

Angel and Stitch gave each other looks and then to the window.

The radar began to make its chimes and sounds as they got close to the ship. Kitsune saw that it was a dreadnought battleship. Activating the stealth field, the ship became undetectable to radar or any tracking systems. The ship docked in the hangar bays and the four adventurers came out.

Kitsune took out his pistol and aimed around. "It's all clear now,"

As the words echoed, a familiar red female came out; this time she was wearing a custom military uniform with several pink hearts and golden stars. Kitsune aimed his pistol. "Vixy, so you are behind all this."

"It seems you are mistaken here Kitsune," Vixy said with a friendly tone. "I seek the same objective and give the relic to the Vatican to keep it safe from the hands of thieves and other enemies of the faith."

"Meega don't get it," Stitch scratched his head. "Vixy evil, but now good?"

"I can say that Christmas is approaching," Vixy said. "Besides, no matter if we are Catholics or Orthodox, we are the same faith with different way and traditions, the same beliefs." Vixy took a look ahead and then pointed at that door. "Beyond that door is the way to the Chalice and the jerks who stole it."

**With Hamsterviel and Starkiller**

The albino rodent looked at the Chalice and imagined himself showering in gold and silver coins, being rich beyond his wildest dreams with pirate gold and silver. Behind him, a screen came up. Turning around, he saw the buyer of the chalice.

It was a female experiment, her color was cerulean and she had Angel's body. She sat in a throne decorated with the Maltese Cross. To her sides were two experiments with robes with the same symbol etched on them and wielded assault rifles in their paws.

"Ah, Admiral Krystal," Hamsterviel greeted the pirate. "It is good to see your face after those diggety dig days on that miserable planet Earth. How can I assist you?"

"Do you have the Chalice?" The female pirate asked.

"Ah yes, I do have the relic you requested." He moved out of the way and the relic in all her glory began to shine. A heavenly choir played as Krystal looked at the relic.

"You have done well," Krystal said. "Bring me the relic in three Earth days and you will receive your pay."

------------------------------------------------

Lilo looked at the porthole and saw Earth below them. "It's big up here,"

Angel and Stitch took a look outside and saw the beautiful planet they call home. Vixy only waited for the four adventurers to hurry up and get on with the mission. Vixy checked the magazine of her pistol and insert a fresh new one. "Up ahead is an armory," the Lebanese said. "Stitch and Angel can grab some weapons and then we can go together and recover the chalice."

"How can we know you're not going to steal it?" Lilo had her doubts.

"Yeah," Angel said as she crossed her arms in distrust in the red female who led many attempts to end their lives in a violent, brutal way. "Meega naga trust youga, Vixy evil."

Vixy raised an eyebrow and placed her gun in the holster. "I won't steal it," she made a cross in her heart. "I do have a conscience and I wouldn't be that heartless to steal something that is sacred." She gave a friendly smile. "Besides, it's something that we don't want Krystal to have?"

"Krystal!" Lilo exclaimed. "The space pirate?!"

"That's right," Vixy said as she opened the door for her comrades. "The space pirate is the one who wants the Holy Chalice for her greedy cerulean paws."

"So Hammy was just hired to get the treasure and then sell it to her," Kitsune analyzed the situation.

"Uhh… can we go on?" Stitch asked.

"After you Westerners," Vixy said as she held the door open. Kitsune gave a mean look to Vixy and Vixy did the same in return. "We come from different nationalities but our faith may be broken but it is one, just remember Greek Orthodox, you do anything funny, you are facing severe consequences."

"I heard that you Eastern Catholic," Kitsune said. "God, I wish the Byzantine Empire still existed to this day,"

"Shame it fell to the Ottoman Turks," Vixy said as she closed the door as Kitsune entered. "But we can't change history as we speak now."

Traveling across the hallway, the gang reached a door with the image of a rifle painted on it. A keypad was on the wall next to the door. Taking out her PDA, Vixy pressed _Enter_. The device used every code combination until the keypad blinked to green. Gas hissed out of the door. There were several lockers. A small number of stairs lead to a door with a keypad. Repeating the same process, the doors revealed some weapons resting in several stands.

Kitsune threw an assault rifle at Stitch, followed by a box that read _6.5mm Cherub Caseless_. Stitch began to fill the magazine with the bullets. The chemical 'case' was bronze-colored giving it the looks of a real bullet. "Catch Angel," Another assault rifle flew in the hands. Angel began to load the magazine of the rifle and then cocked the gun.

Lilo grabbed a transparent shield. "Use that to block incoming fire," Vixy said as she loaded spare magazines with spare ammo. "Its gonna be a tough fight, so if you see shots heading your way, cover yourself with it."

Lilo nodded.

"Let's go."

As they exited the door, Kitsune looked around and went ahead. Signaling, the others rushed towards the red bounty hunter. "One the count of three, we all go inside and clear the area, this is a hit and run mission so we have to do this fast."

Angel and Stitch nodded in agreement.

"If things get too hot for you," Vixy said as she took out her pistol. "Leave it to me."

"You know, why is it everything with you?" Kitsune asked. "Everything has to be all about you."

"Can you just put a stop to all this!!!?" Lilo exclaimed. "Christmas is coming and here you are fighting to see who is better when we have a something to get out here."

Vixy and Kitsune's ears drooped. "She's right," Kitsune said. "Christmas is coming and we need to get moving."

"One the count of three," Vixy said. "One…Two…Three!"

SMASH!

Kitsune entered the place. "Freeze! Bounty Hunter!"

The area was occupied by three female experiments. They had Angel's body, with frilly ears and fluffy tails. Their fur was orange red like fire. "Acoota-tay! " One of the females began to fire their rifles. Several bullets flew but missed hitting their targets.

"It's Azar," (Author's Notes: "Azar" is Persian for "Fire") Kitsune said. "Just what we needed, the crazy female."

"Who is Azar?" Lilo asked.

"Azar is the female version of Leroy," Vixy took a peek and opened fire, bringing one of the females down to the floor. "She is supposed to be an improved version of Angel; her siren song can turn any experiments below the 640s to evil or good, if these are clones, then the Original is hidden somewhere in the Galaxy."

"How do you know of this?" Lilo asked.

Vixy sighed. "Because Azar is Experiment 635, the same blood runs through our veins."

Kitsune's mouth was open wide. "Vixy…. Has a sister?" His pistol dropped to the floor. "Two of them… there are two of them…"

"The original 635 died and Victor Ivan Jookiba continued with the rest of the series. But the original plans still remained. I contacted Hamsterviel and asked him to finish Azar, my sister…"

"Vixy have sister?" Stitch. "So Vixy have Ohana?"

"In a sense, yes…" Vixy sighed. "Once we get the rodent, I'll ask him were my sister is."

The female clones kept on firing their rifles. Some bullets impacted Lilo's shield but didn't hit the body. "Just stay like that," Kitsune said as he looked at Stitch and Angel. "Would you do me the honors?"

Small bursts of fire were heard in the hallway.

The cloned females only moaned as they closed their eyes. "It's nearly Christmas," Lilo said with a sad mood. "And here we are fighting."

"The reason we're here is to get the Chalice hand it over to the proper authorities, let's go!" Vixy said as the group rushed towards the elevator.

The elevator reached the bridge. As the group entered, they heard clapping coming from Hamsterviel. "So nice you could join me oh so adorable Hawaiian girl and you too Experiments 6-2-4 through 6-3-4. I see you have defeated my elite guard." The rodent said with an evil grin.

"Give us the Chalice," Lilo commanded. "It's special to everyone."

Hamsterviel gave then a skeptical look. "This thing?" He bursted out in maniacal laughter and faced the group again. "This thing is "holy" as most of the human-experiment populace of Earth say, but there are no divinely divine powers from this… thing."

"That Chalice is a relic from a great historic period," Kitsune said. "It is best of you surrender it to us."

"I have a bidder who wants the Chalice," Hamsterviel said. Making a hand signal, Starkiller came from above and landed, giving everyone mean eyes. "But if you really wanted, then you'll have to bid with Starkiller here."

"Lilo, now!" Kitsune commanded.

Lilo rushed towards the stand in which the Chalice standed and recovered it. Starkiller growled and began to make a fist. Lilo's instincts told her to quickly use the shield.

The conehead experiment growled as he pointed his fingers at the girl. Bolts of plasma fire exited his fingers but the shield absorbed the damage.

Angel and Stitch fired on the evil experiment. Starkiller opened his mouth, releasing a ice cold blizzard on the two experiments, freezing them. Angel and Stitch managed to escape from their icy prison and continued to fire in a team effort.

"Get the Chalice! Get it!" The rodent screamed.

Lilo saw the conehead experiment head towards her. "Kitsune!" She called. The red experiment looked at her. "Catch!"

The Chalice landed in Kitsune's paws. Starkiller growled as he headed toward the bounty hunter. Holding the relic with one paw, Kitsune fired his pistol. The magnum slug stopped the freak in his paws, forcing him to kneel as the wound healed. "Merry Christmas from Greece."

Starkiller growled as the wound quickly healed. Moving his hands in a similar fashion to Matt, several bolts of electricity flew out. The hunter dodged and fired back.

"Some support would be good," Kitsune said.

Vixy approaching Hamsterviel with her black-and red pistol. "Where is my sister?"

The rodent didn't talk.

Vixy smacked the rodent with the butt of the pistol, sending the rodent to the floor with some blood coming out. "I said where is my sister!? Where is she now?"

Hamsterviel began to cough. "That Experiment 635?"

Vixy only looked at the rodent standing up. "Where is she, talk and I may show you mercy."

"She's in…. Planet Aquas…In a secret warehouse."

"Thank you," Vixy said as she went to join the battle. Taking out a silencer, she screwed it to her pistol and shot at Starkiller's back to slow him down.

Kitsune threw the Chalice to Angel. Angel then saw the conehead heading towards her, drooling. "Evil evil!"

Angel threw the Chalice at Stitch.

Starkiller's blood began to boil in anger; he began to remember that shameful defeat and swore revenge the day he got out. Charging up energy, he was about to fire the shot that would end it all. Suddenly, he felt an impact on his back. It pained him but also made him laugh.

Stitch looked in confusion and saw Starkiller laugh. "What happened?"

Vixy came out. "Tickle-bullets," she said as she reloaded her pistol. "An ingenious invention to ward off 627."

Kitsune took out his PDA and signaled the Galactic Federation to come and pick up the bounties on Hamsterviel and Starkiller.

"With the mission complete we can head home and enjoy Christmas." Lilo said with a smile.

The Chalice was turned over to the Vatican, which stored it on the St. Peter's Basilica.

**Christmas Eve Morning**

The Castle was decorated on the outside and the insides. Snow began to calmly fall into the area. Shivering with cold, Lilo covered herself with the blankets and kept sleeping. She yawned moments later and opened the door to her bedroom. Walking down the hallway, she found the door to her two best friends and decided to check on them.

Angel and Stitch were still sleeping. Both experiments were cuddling with each other, sharing warmth in this cold weather. Lilo smiled and silently closed the door.

Walking to the dining room, she found Jumba and Pleakley drinking hot cocoa. "Good morning,"

"Ah good morning little girl," Jumba greeted then took a sip out of his cocoa. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Lilo said. "Oh, where's Kit?

"Six-Three-Three is making breakfast for all of us," Jumba said. "Said it was going to be good breakfast."

"Yep," Pleakley got ready to eat.

Angel and Stitch came up and sat on the table.

The door opened and Kitsune came with the plates with a nice breakfast. "There you go," he placed the plates on the table. "Enjoy the food; I made it extra special for all of you."

"Thank you," Everyone said and began to eat.

Kitsune's PDA rang. Noticing that several visitors were in outside the main door, he went to the Grand Hall and opened the door.

"Hello Kitsune," Vixy wore a pink scarf and carried a stack of gifts.

"Vixy," Kitsune smiled. "Nice of you to join us here on Christmas Eve."

Vixy smiled. "So where can I put the gifts?"

"Put them under the tree," Kitsune pointed as the red female placed them.

"Merry Christmas," Vic said as he brought a plate full of tortas.

"Vic," Kitsune smiled. "It's great to have you here, and it seems your brought tortas for everyone."

"Spent the whole night making them," Vic said as he entered. "Say, where's Lilo and the gang?"

"They're in the dinning room," Kitsune said. "They're having breakfast."

"Mind taking us over there?" Vixy rubbed her stomach. "I'm hungry after that Christmas shopping."

Vic also nodded.

"Gladly." Kitsune said with a friendly tone.


	20. Arrival at Hyderabad

**Treasure of El Dorado Part I- The Arrival to Hyderabad**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Opening Sequence and Theme Song**

**Sounds of the bouzouki playing are heard. We see Lilo, Stitch, and Angel, followed by Kitsune who hurls the Ace of Hearts.**

_Life is like a hurricane here in Terra_

_Pyramids_

_Assyrians_

_Great ways_

_It's a Stitchblur_

_Might find a Galleon_

_Or Egyptian silver_

**We see ancient Egyptian silver relics, the scene changes to Kitsune, Lilo, and Angel being chased in across the streets in Italy. In another scene, we see Ryuu gunning down several battle droids.**

_ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Everyday there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

**Lilo climbs a ladder, below her; Hamsterviel is reaching up to her. As Lilo panics, she quickly climbs up before the rodent gets her. **

_D-D-Danger watch behind you_

_There's a villain out to find you_

_What to do? Just hold on to some ExpTales_

_Oooh_

**In space, we see Reuben "swimming" after a piece of an important satellite, as he gets close to the piece a tractor beam pulls it away from him.**

_Everyday there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooh_

**Stitch grabs hold of the mine cart as it goes at high speeds.**

**Kitsune wearing a foustanella and Vixy wearing traditional Maronite clothing climb a pillar with Assyrian markings, as Kitsune and Vixy keep going up, they both grab a jeweled crown and the two rivals fight for it.**

_Not Egyptian Tales_

_Or Irish Tales_

_NO_

_EXPTALES_

_Oooh_

**Lilo, Stitch, Angel pop out from silver coins as Kitsune comes out. In the background, a map of the Ancient World is seen.**

------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: The adventures of Lilo and the gang have taken them to India to search the mythical city of El Dorado, the legendary city of gold and riches beyond any mortal dreams. But not is all simple and delicate, as Vixy also seeks the City of Gold to surpass her wealth and finally have an economic grasp over the Earth and control the gold market. Will our heroes arrive to El Dorado or meet their end from a rifle's barrel?_

_The events depicted here in this Fanfiction are entirely fictional; any coincidence with persons living or dead is purely coincidental. I do not own Lilo and Stitch or the franchise, but I own all original characters, fictional organizations and industries._

Kitsune was playing his bouzouki while his three friends were listening to the notes as the claws touched the string of the instrument. Angel began to do a little belly dance for Stitch, which he enjoyed greatly. Lilo was only looking at the sky, pondering what would have happened if Kitsune and his adventures never came to spice their lives up.

The mailman came and handed Kitsune his mail. Thanking him, he placed what seemed useless but found a large yellow envelope with Cassandra's lip mark and paw print followed by red hearts that decorated the envelope. The bounty hunter's eyes began to glitter, and his heart began to thump out with several heartbeats. Lilo heard the noises and looked at Kitsune. "Are you OK?"

Kitsune came out of his spell. "Yeah, I am." He looked at the envelope and sighed with a purr. Opening the paper sealing, he took out what seemed several photographs and what seemed a letter.

_Dear booji boo,_

_How are you? I hope you're in good health and spent the holidays with your friends and family. I am sorry I couldn't attend to the Christmas dinner you hosted, but work caught in the way and I had to keep doing my research on the ruins in India._

"Aww Cassy," Kitsune said then continued reading.

_My research has yielded results about something about a city of gold in a mountain civilization in India. The runes and scriptures point to a city of gold and jewels. I suspect that this is the city that the Spaniards call "El Dorado"._

"EL DORADO!!!!?" Kitsune exclaimed loudly. "NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY THAT EL DORADO COULD EXIST!!!!!"

Lilo looked at Kitsune with a strange look.

_I have looked at the ruins across the Indian Peninsula to find a connection to El Dorado and have found what seemed pieces of an ancient stone map that point out the location of the City of Gold. I guess the Spanish had the wrong location._

_I am sending you a few maps and charts so that you can study._

_Until next time, and take care booji boo._

_-Cassandra._

Kitsune quickly took out the charts and maps and headed to his study.

Angel, Lilo, and Stitch looked at the red bounty hunter take his leave and followed him to his study. Kitsune placed the maps on the table while tools of drawing and charting rested on the wooden table. Quickly using all information, Kitsune drew a map based on the information Cassandra sent him.

Kitsune looked at the map and smiled. "We're going to India my friends."

"Why India?" Lilo asked.

"Because," Kitsune said with a smile. "El Dorado awaits us."

"You mean the city of gold?" Lilo asked.

"Yep, pack your bags," Kitsune replied. "We are going to India."

**Private Residence**

**Eastern Lebanon**

Relaxing in the pool house, a young woman in her early 20s relaxed while wearing a red bikini, the small waterfalls around the pool house feed the flowers. She was young and blonde; her nationality was Russian and had a body that made most men drool like savage dogs. Her name was Liliana Martinova or to say Colonel Liliana Martinova, one of the few women to serve in the Russian Army and now she was one of Dragoon Industries top executives and commander of her elite VSF squad.

As Liliana turned made herself comfortable in the beach chair, two Leroys wearing custom military uniforms came. These two Leroys that Liliana grew attached to them. Their names were Ivan and Alexander. "Miss Martinova," Alexander said. "We have a message from Lady Vixy, it seems we're going to India to excavate."

The Russian woman took off her sunglasses and looked at the red experiment. "Another excavation, very well then, prepare the transport for the leave."

The Leroys only nodded and took their leave.

Liliana looked around and sighed. She missed Russia and its wonders, but like a stray dog, she had no place to call home until she was taken in to Vixy's home and Dragoon Industries, the company which granted nations with advanced technologies unborn or unseen in Earth.

The world was changing…

Liliana changed into her standard outfit with her rank badge in the middle of the coat. "Everything for Dragoon."

Minutes later, a ship and its escorts, two fighters piloted by the Leroys launched into the skies. In the ground below them, towns and cities were growing and booming, making Lebanon a beautiful nation again and reclaiming the title of "Switzerland of the East" thus bringing a lot of investment into the businesses of the Levantine Nation…The Russian wondered if Vixy had anything to do with the rebirth of Lebanon. Maybe yes or maybe no.

Across the cities, holograms of routes, advertising of products, etc were all over the places while cars old and new traverse the streets.

The ships vanished in the horizon.

---------------------

Launching from the mansion at 5 AM Hawaiian Time, Angel looked at the sea clouds and the waters of the Pacific Ocean while Lilo and Stitch slept.

Kitsune piloted the ship and looked ahead at the waters below him. "Seems the weather for the Pacific is going to be a bit stormy for the taste of the people, the weather looks turbulent to me if you ask me."

The ship then took a steady course for the approaching to Indian skies. Kitsune placed his feet on the control sticks and took out his bouzouki, playing _Zorba the Greek_. Stitch woke up when he heard the music and Angel was clapping along with the music. As the Greek music ended, Angel's ears drooped.

"When the adventure is over, I'll play my bouzouki and you can belly dance to the music or whatever you wish," Kitsune said as he placed the instrument away. The alarms began to chirp and found an object behind them.

_Warning, craft approaching: X-Vulture Oppressor starfighter, registered to Vixy Qamar Maalouf._

Lilo couldn't help laughing at the last name.

"Hey don't laugh," Kitsune said. "Just because her middle and last names are Middle Eastern doesn't give you the right to laugh."

"But it's funny" Lilo tried to hold the laughter coming out of her. "It's really funny."

"How would you like it if I made fun of your last name?" Kitsune said.

That made Lilo think deeply. "That would really hurt."

"See?" Kitsune said. "Everyone has a last name to have a sense of pride and uniqueness in life. But enough sermons, its time go head on and continue the trip." Putting his paws in the controls, the red bounty hunter gave the craft a boost of speed.

It was hours, but up ahead they could see the morning sun arise in the horizon. "We're going to check into a hotel for the day and get a quick rest."

Vixy sped towards the sides of the ship and turned her head towards the cockpit. Ramming the ship, the insides shacked and Kitsune gave a growl. "That dirty Lebanese vixen," Pressing a button, two guns came out on the chin of the craft and fired several bullets at the escaping ship.

To Kitsune, Vixy's daring attack followed by her escape was an offending gesture. The bullets were out of the range of the fighter. "We'll meet again Vixy, we'll soon meet."

**Hyderabad, India**

After being guided to their luxurious hotel rooms, Kitsune paid the experiment that took them in the journey a nice tip. Everyone grabbed their bags and locked each other in their respective rooms.

Kitsune came out to find Vixy conversing with a blonde woman. Vixy turned her head and found Kitsune who quickly went back to his room and locked the door. The Lebanese didn't expect the Greek's arrival and she gave the blonde a signal with her paws.

Lilo looked outside and saw cars moving across the traffic and more. There was a knock on her door and opened it, finding Kitsune. "We'll leave until Thursday," the red experiment said.

"Why is that?" Lilo asked.

"Well I always wanted to see Hyderabad so badly," Kitsune said. "It was one of my dreams to come here and see much of what the city has to offer."

"Oh OK." Lilo said.

"We have a lot of tourism up ahead," Kitsune took off with a smile.

Vixy took out her satellite phone and dialed a number. She spoke in Lebanese Arabic for a few minutes and hanged up. "Everything will be taken care of tomorrow." Rubbing her paws, she laughed evilly as she headed to her room.

**Morning**

Everyone was waiting for the car that Kitsune was going to get delivered in front of the hotel. Angel was growing impatient, preferring to be at the room belly dancing for Stitch. Lilo was curious about what they were going to do today.

A Citroën Traction Avant came parked in the front of the hotel; an experiment came out of the driver's seat and handed the keys to Kitsune. Paying the promised tip, Kitsune opened the back doors of the classic car, allowing the three to sit in the back. Kitsune buckled his seat belt and the car took off.

From the hotel roof, Vixy lowered her electrobinoculars and took out her phone and dialed quickly.

"Yes?" A voice said from the other said.

"They left the hotel; intercept them at the main square." Vixy ordered. "Do whatever it takes to have them killed."

"Yes." Then there was the sound of hanging up.

Lilo felt that something was wrong. "Guys, I have a bad feeling about today."

"Why? Lilo sad?" Stitch asked.

"No," Lilo said. "I just feel that something bad is going to happen."

"Your powers of awareness could be off beam," Kitsune said. "It's a perfect day, nothing could go wrong."

"It's just that something doesn't feel right…" Lilo continued. "Something bad is going to happen."

Kitsune parked the car in a restaurant and ordered breakfast for everyone. In a far away table, an olive-furred experiment wearing sunglasses looked at them. By his looks, he was an Egyptian Experiment. The experiment took out his satellite phone and dialed. "Lady Vixy, I've confirmed the targets are in the restaurant close to the plaza, shall I intercept them?"

"No," Vixy's voice said. "It's not the time; let them enjoy their last day here in India before they depart." There was the sound of mistrust in her. "Do you have the equipment for the… accidental deaths?"

"One silenced pistol along with three silenced submachine guns along with the rest." The Egyptian Experiment said.

"Very good Saul," Vixy said. "Do this job right and you shall be greatly rewarded." She hanged up.

Angel finished her meal and patted her stuffed belly.

"You know Stitch," Kitsune brought up a fact. "Belly dancing burns a lot of calories, so when Angel belly dances, she's burning off a lot of calories to keep that figure."

"Ih," Angel nodded proudly.

"Really?" Lilo asked.

"I just said that fact," Kitsune said.

As they paid, the group boarded the classic car and took off.

Saul paid and boarded his car, a 1938 Talbot-Lago T-150 CSS with a black hue and Egyptian license plates. The assassin followed them, making sure he doesn't lose sight of the targets. He saw the Traction Avant take a turn and then vanished.

Saul only cursed in Egyptian Arabic as he lost sight of his targets. Seeing that the gas was low, he rushed to the gas station and filled up the tank. Saul drove up to the Charminar, the structure that made Hyderabad famous. Heading over to the west wing, he saw his targets in the Laad Bazaar .

Angel looked at the bangles that caught her eye. "Booji boo," Angel pointed to one of the golden bangles with jewels. "Meega want one."

Stitch looked the bangle and wished he had money with him. "Uh Kitsune can meega talk to you in private??"

"Sure," Kitsune said as he followed Stitch outside the bazaar. "What is it Stitch?"

"Angel want bangle…" Stitch said. "But meega have no money."

"I see…" Kitsune said. "It's another anniversary to celebrate your relationship with Angel, huh?"

Stitch's ears drooped. "Yeah,"

"I'll get you the bangle," Kitsune said. "The best bangle Angel will get."

"Takka cousin."

"Hey, I'm not greedy like the other rich men," Kitsune said with a smile. "Now go explore the bazaar, I have a bangle to get you for Angel." He pointed at the eastern part of the bazaar. "Meet me at the east side." He took off.

Saul decided to wait for the targets to come out. _Sooner or later, they will come out._ Saul took out his silenced pistol and began to load the caseless bullets into the magazine.

Angel was looking at the displays in the stores around the historic bazaar. There was a lot of jewelry that the shops offered. She began to imagine herself as Queen of Persia during the Sassanid Dynasty, sitting next to Stitch, Shah (King) of Persia, purring her love for him. "Angel," Lilo's voice echoed. "Angel," the voice said again. "Angel."

Angel's ears drooped as Lilo brought her out of her little fantasy. She sighed and went back to the real world.

Stitch waited for Kitsune where he told him to meet him. Time flew and he was getting worried, what if he was robbed or something. He was losing hope until…

"Ta-da," Kitsune presented Stitch with a golden bangle with rubies and sapphires encrusted into the golden item. "It took me a hard time to bargain with the salesman, but I think it was worth it."

"Takka cousin." Stitch took it.

The two experiments began to look for the two ladies.

Eventually they found them.

"Angel, close eyes," Stitch said and the pink female closed her eyes. Stitch placed the bangle in Angel's right arm and smiled. "Now open."

"Huh?" Angel said confused.

"I think Stitch wants you to look at your right paw." Kitsune said.

Angel took a look and gasped then gave Stitch a kiss.

Stitch felt happy and then walked around before regaining his balance.

"I think its time for us to leave." Kitsune said.

Lilo agreed, but she couldn't shake off the bad feeling.

Saul saw the car depart and brought his to life. His satellite phone rang. "Are they dead yet?" A Lebanese voice said.

"No, but I am getting them as we speak Lady Vixy." Saul said as he got close to the car and hanged up. Taking out his pistol, he aimed and fired. The caseless projectile flew but missed.

Angel's hearing heard the silenced pistol. "Meega heard something, gunshot."

Lilo turned to find an Egyptian experiment driving and aiming a silenced pistol at them. "She's right," she ducked to avoid the shot that will soon come.

Another shot flew but missed. "Damn you," Saul said as he placed his pistol away and took out a silenced TMP and fired away. "You cannot escape your fate you Westerners, you will die before you manage to escape."

Kitsune steered away from the bullets and then took a hard turn. "Kit, the bad guy's still chasing us."

"Looks he wants us dead alright," Kitsune pressed the gas, making the car go fast. The pursuer did the same, catching up.

"We can't shake this guy!" Lilo exclaimed as the car went fast.

"Hold on Ladies and Gentlemen," Kitsune said as he made a sharp turn. Lilo, Angel, and Stitch flew and then landed roughly.

Saul took out another magazine and loaded his TMP and fired. The bullets flew like mad while they hit everything on their way. Saul could smell the burning chemicals escape the gun's barrel and loaded another magazine. His extra set of arms began to do all the driving.

"He's reloading!" Lilo exclaimed.

"It's the _Italian Job_ all over again."

"Meega love that movie," Angel said.

"The classic one or the remake?" Kitsune asked as he pulled off a violent drift, then speeded off out of the killer's sight. Kitsune looked at the mirror and saw the pursuer pulling off the same tactic perfectly. "Forget about that now, we have to fight him."

"How we do that?" Stitch asked.

"I hate ruining my relics but I can have her fixed." Kitsune lamented what he was about to do. "I'm sorry baby," He took out an assault rifle and passed it to Stitch. "Time to play Ghost Squad, Stitch, shoot at the car and don't stop until it stops."

"Ih," Stitch grabbed the rifle and fired at the glass. It was a Blackbird Rifle, a standard bullpup used by the Galactic Federation. Firing a spray of rapid fire, the caseless projectiles flew and impacted the car.

Saul responded by firing back with his TMP. The red-glowing bullets flew but didn't hit any flesh.

Stitch reloaded and fired a burst at Saul. Saul took three bullets to the chest and lost control of his car. With quickness, Saul pressed the brake and his car stopped. People were looking at the scene, both humans and native experiments looked at the scene.

Kitsune and the others came and pulled out Saul from his car.

"Who sent you?" Kitsune asked.

"I would not speak to yous." Saul said with accented English.

Kitsune took out his pistol and aimed it. "Talk," Kitsune noticed that the Egyptian Experiment was a Coptic Catholic; he noticed the tattoo on his arm. "Talk and I may let you go back to your beloved family back in Egypt, if you don't they can starve out because of your refusal to speak."

Saul then remembered his booji boo and pups back at Alexandria. He was right.

"Who sent you and I'll spare you," Kitsune said as he pulled the hammer. "This is your one chance."

Saul looked at the eyes of Kitsune and spoke. "Maalouf!" Saul said. "It was Vixy Qamar Maalouf, she sent me to kills you." He confessed as he began to cry. "Please don't kills me, I have wife and 10 pups to feed."

"Wise choice, ain't it guys?" Kitsune turned to his friends who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Stitch said. "Cousin have family, Ohana more important."

"The blue one is right," Kitsune said. "Your family needs you." He extended his paw to his help the Egyptian Experiment stand up. "Your wife and family needs you now..."

Saul nodded and decided to take off to Egypt.

"Vixy Qamar Maalouf," Angel said.

"That's her name," Lilo said. "It's still kinda funny."

Stitch only giggled when Lilo mentioned it.

"Come on guys," Kitsune said. "Enough with the laughing, let's just go and keep seeing the city."

It was evening and everyone was tired, except for Angel.

Stitch was ready to go to sleep, but when Angel came wearing her belly dance suit, he gave a smile as Angel began to dance for him.

Despite all the craziness, Stitch felt he was in heaven, and with Angel belly dancing for him, it was all he wanted and needed.


	21. Peaches in the Moon

**Treasure of El Dorado Part II- Peaches in the Moon**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Opening Sequence and Theme Song**

**Sounds of the bouzouki playing are heard. We see Lilo, Stitch, and Angel, followed by Kitsune who hurls the Ace of Hearts.**

_Life is like a hurricane here in Terra_

_Pyramids_

_Assyrians_

_Great ways_

_It's a Stitchblur_

_Might find a Galleon_

_Or Egyptian silver_

**We see ancient Egyptian silver relics, the scene changes to Kitsune, Lilo, and Angel being chased in across the streets in Italy. In another scene, we see Ryuu gunning down several battle droids.**

_ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Everyday there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

**Lilo climbs a ladder, below her; Hamsterviel is reaching up to her. As Lilo panics, she quickly climbs up before the rodent gets her. **

_D-D-Danger watch behind you_

_There's a villain out to find you_

_What to do? Just hold on to some ExpTales_

_Oooh_

**In space, we see Reuben "swimming" after a piece of an important satellite, as he gets close to the piece a tractor beam pulls it away from him.**

_Everyday there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooh_

**Stitch grabs hold of the mine cart as it goes at high speeds.**

**Kitsune wearing a foustanella and Vixy wearing traditional Maronite clothing climb a pillar with Assyrian markings, as Kitsune and Vixy keep going up, they both grab a jeweled crown and the two rivals fight for it.**

_Not Egyptian Tales_

_Or Irish Tales_

_NO_

_EXPTALES_

_Oooh_

**Lilo, Stitch, Angel pop out from silver coins as Kitsune comes out. In the background, a map of the Ancient World is seen.**

------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: The adventures of Lilo and the gang have taken them to India to search the mythical city of El Dorado, the legendary city of gold and riches beyond any mortal dreams. But not is all simple and delicate, as Vixy also seeks the City of Gold to surpass her wealth and finally have an economic grasp over the Earth and control the gold market. Will our heroes arrive to El Dorado or meet their end from a rifle's barrel?_

_The events depicted here in this Fanfiction are entirely fictional; any coincidence with persons living or dead is purely coincidental. I do not own Lilo and Stitch or the franchise, but I own all original characters, fictional organizations and industries._

_Dear booji boo,_

_How are you? I hope you're in good health and spent the holidays with your friends and family. I am sorry I couldn't attend to the Christmas dinner you hosted, but work caught in the way and I had to keep doing my research on the ruins in India._

_My research has yielded results about something about a city of gold in a mountain civilization in India. The runes and scriptures point to a city of gold and jewels. I suspect that this is the city that the Spaniards call "El Dorado"._

_I have looked at the ruins across the Indian Peninsula to find a connection to El Dorado and have found what seemed pieces of an ancient stone map that point out the location of the City of Gold. I guess the Spanish had the wrong location._

_I am sending you a few maps and charts so that you can study._

_Until next time, and take care booji boo._

_-Cassandra._

Kitsune couldn't stop thinking of her. The image of Cassandra was stuck in his mind, like a curse forged out of love to keep him reminded of his promise. Looking at his wedding ring, he sighed, and wondered if it's still not late to spend a quiet life with Cassandra.

Stitch was driving the car. After they got out of Hyderabad on the day they were supposed to leave, the three experiments took their turn to drive the old relic. Stitch was following the GPS on the dashboard to tell him were to go. Angel and Lilo were asleep for most of the trip.

_**Commence Angel's Dream sequence**_

_Queen Angel lied next to Shah Stitch of House Sassanid, purring at him while the moon rose out of the Persian night sky. Happy to be chosen by him to be his wife, and the Queen of the Sassanid Empire, a great blessing for her, she began to whisper romantic things into his ears and the Shah blushed and gave her a kiss. From afar, a jealous Lilo, daughter of a Persian noble gave the couple an intimidating look and swore to have the Shah all for herself._

_Angel only cuddled in Stitch's blue chest and giggled. He was a temptation, a living sin. For him, she was a sin, both knew that they were made for one another, and no one could destroy that love that seemed eternal…_

_The Persian sun arose and Queen Angel found that the Shah has left the bed. Angel sighed and it was another day in Persian royalty. The Shah was sitting, waiting for his wife so that the two can share breakfast. Angel sat next to Stitch and began to eat their breakfast._

"_I have matters to attend my love," Stitch took her paw and placed his over hers. Angel only gave a silent purr and Stitch kissed it and took his leave._

_As Stitch was walking in the Grand Hall of the palace, something pulled him to a pillar. It was Lilo. "Lilo, I…"_

"_Stitch, I don't like when you married Angel, why did you choose her over me?" Lilo asked with her arms crossed._

"_Lilo," Stitch said. "What happened five years ago happened, I feel in love with her but you, you were my best friend since childhood…"_

"_Who was the closest one to you before she came?" Lilo asked._

"_You," Stitch said._

"_Who got Prince Stitch out of trouble?"_

"_It was you," Stitch said._

"_Who convinced your father, the last Shah to appoint you heir rather than Reuben or Leroy?" Lilo crossed her arms._

"_Lilo, please understand that my choice was taken, I married Angel because I love her." Stitch pointed out._

"_You only married her because she has an attractive body and can belly dance too," Lilo blurted. "You only married her so that you can watch her hips and stomach move. What about me? I can be a better Queen than her."_

"_You dare insult my Queen!?" Stitch blurted out. "Listen Lilo, you cannot take what you want by force, I am happily married and no one can destroy the love between us now. If your father and mother were still alive, I would see that they are take care of you."_

"_Ditch her Stitch," Lilo said. "Ditch her and we can have each other forever."_

_Shah Stitch gave her an angry face. "I want you out of my sight, out of my palace and out of my life," Shah Stitch commanded. "If you attempt to destroy my marriage with Angel, I will punish you, is that understood?"_

_There was no response from the noblewoman._

_Stitch then took his leave._

_Lilo made a fist. "I swear my love; you will be mine... for all eternity."_

_It was evening, and Angel was belly dancing for the Shah, Stitch smiled with a purr. Lilo didn't think twice of what she was going to do. When the Queen finished her belly dance session, she would kill her and pass her death as an accident. Oh the satisfaction of being with Stitch, and with that pink devil out her way, she could would have Stitch for her, the Empire, and the luxuries of being the Queen._

_When Angel finished her session, Shah Stitch wanted more, but Angel promised more to him when bedtime came. Stitch purred loudly._

_As the Queen went to the Royal Chambers to change, she didn't know that Lilo was behind her._

_Angel took off her belly dance suit and changed to her royal attire. She heard something and turned around. She found Lilo with a sword._

"_Lilo? What are you doing here?" Angel asked._

_Lilo began to swing the curved blade against her._

_Angel screamed. _

"_My Queen," Stitch said. "Guards!!! Check the Royal Chambers!"_

_The Royal Guards rushed to the bedroom to find Lilo attacking Angel. Angel was dodging the slashes Lilo was giving her. When Stitch entered, his face changed to anger. "Guards! Seize her!"_

_The guards seized Lilo, who dropped the sword._

_At the Throne Room, Lilo was facing the seated monarchs._

"_Grand Vizier," Stitch said. "What is the punishments for attempting to assassinate the Queen?"_

"_Your Majesty," Reuben said. "The punishments are 20 whips on the back, exile, being burned by a hot sword blade, and finally death."_

_Lilo gulped after she heard the last punishment._

"_Since you tried to kill my Queen," Stitch said. "Your fate rests in her shoulder."_

_Lilo looked meanly at Angel._

"_Since you tried to kill me," Angel said. "I am willing to spare you if you accept this punishment if not death will be the punishment for you."_

_Lilo was silent._

"_Your punishment, Lilo,"Angel said. "You will be Governor Leroy's wife and you will please his every desire…"_

_Lilo was silent. _

"_I'll take that as a yes," Angel said. "I will write a letter to Governor Leroy about his good fortune, he has found a bride."_

_Stitch signaled the guards to take Lilo away._

_Angel gave Lilo a look as she was taken away into the dungeons. As Stitch rubbed her belly, she purred loudly._

_**End Angel's Dream sequence**_

The car stopped in what seemed a mountain entrance. Two pillars at both sides indicated that they were inside the ruins and the path to El Dorado. "This must be it."

"How you know?" Stitch asked.

"Well we followed the GPS and there are tracks of vehicles used by Dragoon Industries," Kitsune said as he took over the car and transferred to the seat next to the red bounty hunter. "Besides, at the other end of the pillars will take us to the city."

After reaching the other end, Kitsune handed pistols to Angel and Stitch. As they got out of the car, the vehicle exploded.

"What the?" Stitch said.

Liliana looked from below and ordered the Leroy with the rocket launcher to head back to the golden city. With dark eyes, she took out her satellite phone and dialed a number. "They are here,"

"So Kitsune and the others have arrived," Vixy said. "Very well, kill them all and throw the bodies to the cold airs below us."

"As you wish," Liliana took out her bullpup assault rifle and took her path to intercept the intruders.

Lilo noticed the strange scriptures etched on the walls of the tunnel. Stitch was making sure Angel and Lilo were OK. As they saw the path end to what seemed stairs going up. Taking the stairs, Stitch felt a cold wind brushing against his cheeks. "It's cold," Stitch said.

Kitsune noticed that they were in the mountain side. "One wrong move and its over,"

Angel looked down and began to lose balance. "Whoaaaaaa..." She began to fall but felt something grabbed her paw. She looked up to find Stitch. Her faced turned a bit red and held on to her sweet life. As Stitch pulled her back, she gave him a kiss.

"Can we stop the mushy stuff and going?" Lilo pointed out. "There's no time for romance, there's a city of gold and wasp mummies from India waiting for us."

Kitsune sighed. _That little girl has a big imagination beyond belief. _"OK guys, we're ready to follow this mountainside path to get to the end and the entrance of the city."

Angel grabbed Stitch 's paw and made sure she wouldn't fall over the cold airs and the end that awaited below them. Lilo grabbed hold of Kitsune's back as they were climbing the mountain. A rock slide was heard on the other side and saw the rocks fall to an abyss with a faraway end. The experiments plus Lilo managed to reach the top. "Well, that easy," Stitch said.

"There it is," Lilo pointed. "The Gates to El Dorado."

"I am sure the city is made of gold," Kitsune said. "According to the legend, the city was made of pure gold, but if it isn't then there must be something of value that this Indian civilization must have hidden in the city."

"Yeah," Angel said.

As she was ready to set foot, several bullets impacted the ground. Angel looked up to find a blond woman carrying a bullpup assault rifle. "Who are youga?"

"If you must know," The woman did an acrobatic leap and landed in her feet. "My name is Colonel Liliana Martinova and I serve Vixy and the Vixy Special Forces."

"Another psycho…" Kitsune said.

"Surely you think of me as the same as those failing experiments, but trust me, I am more of challenge." Liliana said as she aimed her rifle at Stitch. "Who will die first?"

"Lilo, stand back." Stitch said as he took aim.

Lilo began seek cover.

Liliana began to fire her assault rifle at Angel.

Angel did an acrobatic flip as the bullets flew toward her. As the blonde Russian began to reload, Stitch and Kitsune took this chance to fire. Their pistols send three blaster bolts in her body with little damage. "She too strong," Stitch noticed.

"Yeah, our blaster shots aren't having much effect on her," Kitsune said. "It's like her body has a great stamina beyond human reach."

"You are correct red one," Liliana said as she pulled the trigger, sending red-glowing caseless bullets flying towards the experiments. Stitch and Kitsune dodge the shots.

"Angel, some back up would be nice," Kitsune said as he and Stitch concentrated fire on Liliana.

Liliana began to take aim at Stitch and fired a burst of bullets.

The bullets began to bounce one by one but one managed to hit Stitch. "Arrgggh…" Stitch growled in pain. "Stitch hit."

"I thought Jumba said you're bulletproof." Lilo pointed out.

"Not really," Kitsune dodged a spray meant for him. "Angel, move your lazy pink rear and help us."

But Angel had a plan alright.

As she climbed up the pillar, the pink experiment took a giant leap and dived into the Russian. Angel quickly joined the three experiments and took aim. "Not bad, not bad at all you furry menaces."

"Concentrate fire." Angel said as she began to pull the trigger on her pistol.

Kitsune and Stitch did the same.

Liliana was taking three hits at once. As the blasterfire got intense and intense, she felt something hit her heart. Touching her chest, she brought her hand up and looked at the dark red blood. She was still standing.

Angel took aim.

There was a sound of thunder.

"Auughhh…" Liliana went down with the final hit by Angel.

"OK Lilo, it's over." Kitsune said.

Lilo arose from the ground. "Is she…?"

"I rather not talk about it." Kitsune said. "But in the good side, the city of El Dorado awaits."

"Yay!" Angel and Stitch said.

As the group crossed the gates followed by a long dark tunnel, they emerged to see a city of pure gold. Up ahead was a massive palace with colorful windows. "Wow," Lilo said amazed by the sight. "Look at this, its like Wasp Mummies VIII: The Lost Empire of Gold."

"Only this real," Stitch said. "We rich!"

"Part of this discovery should go to the much needed people who need money." Kitsune said. "There are a lot of people who need it."

"Ih," Angel said.

"Come on guys," Kitsune said. "Fame and fortune wait up ahead."

As the four arrived at the main plaza, they looked at the buildings made of pure gold. Four darts flew towards them and impacted their arms. With them going to sleep, they looked like peaches in the moon.

Vixy and two VSF Shock Troopers looked at the bodies. "Take them away."


	22. Purgatorio

**Treasure of El Dorado Part III- Purgatorio**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Opening Sequence and Theme Song**

**Sounds of the bouzouki playing are heard. We see Lilo, Stitch, and Angel, followed by Kitsune who hurls the Ace of Hearts.**

_Life is like a hurricane here in Terra_

_Pyramids_

_Assyrians_

_Great ways_

_It's a Stitchblur_

_Might find a Galleon_

_Or Egyptian silver_

**We see ancient Egyptian silver relics, the scene changes to Kitsune, Lilo, and Angel being chased in across the streets in Italy. In another scene, we see Ryuu gunning down several battle droids.**

_ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Everyday there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

**Lilo climbs a ladder, below her; Hamsterviel is reaching up to her. As Lilo panics, she quickly climbs up before the rodent gets her. **

_D-D-Danger watch behind you_

_There's a villain out to find you_

_What to do? Just hold on to some ExpTales_

_Oooh_

**In space, we see Reuben "swimming" after a piece of an important satellite, as he gets close to the piece a tractor beam pulls it away from him.**

_Everyday there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooh_

**Stitch grabs hold of the mine cart as it goes at high speeds.**

**Kitsune wearing a foustanella and Vixy wearing traditional Maronite clothing climb a pillar with Assyrian markings, as Kitsune and Vixy keep going up, they both grab a jeweled crown and the two rivals fight for it.**

_Not Egyptian Tales_

_Or Irish Tales_

_NO_

_EXPTALES_

_Oooh_

**Lilo, Stitch, Angel pop out from silver coins as Kitsune comes out. In the background, a map of the Ancient World is seen.**

------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note:_

_The events depicted here in this Fanfiction are entirely fictional; any coincidence with persons living or dead is purely coincidental. I do not own Lilo and Stitch or the franchise, but I own all original characters, fictional organizations and industries._

Kitsune moaned as he awakened from his sleep. "Lilo? Angel? Stitch?" The red experiment called out. "Guys?"

"Kitsune?" Lilo responded. "I'm here…"

Kitsune was relieved to find Lilo safe and sound. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know," Lilo said. "I think we were separated by Vixy."

"That cheating little runt," Kitsune said as he took broke free from the chains that restrained him. He noticed that he was without his jumpsuit, he was "bare" as he would call the other experiments who didn't wear clothing. What mattered now that Lilo was safe, within moments, he freed her from the shackles that restrained her. "Come on, we have to find Angel and Stitch and get the treasure before they do."

**With Angel and Stitch**

Stitch and Angel were trying to break away from the laser cords that held them. Stitch began to use his all his might but it was futile. Panting, Angel only comforted him. "Meega never give up." Stitch tried once more but failed.

The door opened revealing Vixy with two VSF Shock Troopers with blaster rifles in their paws.

"Vixy nala queesta!" Angel growled aggressively. "Let us go! Youga will pay!"

Vixy opened her mouth.

_Acoota  
Ki-reeko  
Musahi  
Nomute  
Nala  
Odaji  
Ilume  
Hidooka_

As Vixy finished singing her siren song at Angel and Stitch, she smiled and signaled the two shock troopers to set them free. The military experiments did what they were commanded and set the pink experiment and the blue experiments were set free.

Something inside Angel was set free. A black darkness began to envelope her heart. She gave an evil smile as anger, hate, and lust began to take over her body and spirit.

Stitch began to laugh like a maniac; the function to destroy anything and to seed chaos was back. Looking at himself, he gave himself a grin of evil and felt a darkness so deep and cold wrap his heart. He wasn't Stitch anymore, he was a monster.

Vixy smiled as she did her work. "Now Stitch and Angel," Vixy's Middle Eastern siren voice said. "Go and find the bounty hunter and the little girl and kill them. Oh and make it quick and painless for them, I don't want to clean up a mess."

Stitch and Angel took their leave.

**With Kitsune and Lilo**

Kitsune summoned his spines, extra arms and antennae. Lilo looked at him and reminded her of Stitch, only in red with a different function. A VSF shock trooper was patrolling the area with his blaster rifle in hand. Kitsune told Lilo to hide in a corner and wait for his signal to come out. Sneaking behind the guard, the three spines poked the Leroy in the military uniform and blacked out.

Lilo heard a whistle saw the sleeping Leroy. "How did you?"

"My spines have a non-lethal tranquilizer," Kitsune smiled as he grabbed the blaster rifle and checked the power setting. _Hmmm 500 shots should come in handy, well unless its on full automatic then I better manage my ammo._ "OK Lilo, let's go."

As the two moved across the ruins, they avoided all conflict with the VSF shock troopers and their vehicles patrolling the area. Climbing the stairs to the main palace, both looked at the city of gold facing them. The sounds of machinery were heard followed by thuds of the chunks of gold. "Look all this gold," Lilo said. "There must be millions of dollars worth of it."

"Or perhaps enough to control the gold market or buy entire countries or the entire world," Kitsune said as he chipped off a portion of the wall and examined the gold. "All of history, gold was the real player all this time. The English under Captain Cook, Hernando Cortez, Pizarro, the Spanish Treasure Fleet, and Zheng He's treasure ships… It's incredible how this metal, yellow and soft could lure souls to promises of wealth and power."

Lilo knocked on the wall and heard something coming. "Something is coming."

BOOOOOM

Stitch and Angel broke through the wall like nothing.

Lilo was glad to see. "Angel! Stitch!" She hugged Stitch. "I'm so glad to see that you're OK." She broke the hug, but something was wrong, Stitch or Angel didn't hug her. Angel made a fist and went for a punch. Kitsune reacted and pushed her out of the way. "Angel? Why are you trying to hit me?"

"Lilo nala queesta!" Angel said.

"Angel, what's wrong with you?" Lilo asked. "We are best friends and now you hate me? Why?"

Kitsune looked at their eyes and found the cause. "Vixy sang her song…"

"What?" Lilo asked.

"Vixy sang her song." Kitsune said as he aimed the rifle. "Angel and Stitch have been turned to evil."

"How did that happen?!" Lilo was to shocked to believe it.

"Vixy is Experiment 634, she is an Angel-class Experiment." Kitsune explained.

"What do you mean 'Angel-class'?" Lilo asked.

"Angel-class means that they have Angel's body and can sing siren songs or other traits like seduction, feminine charms, etc." Kitsune began to step backwards as Lilo did the same. The doors were locked and the only way to open them was from the other side. "Get to the other side of the room and open the door."

"What?"

"Get out of here and open the door." Kitsune said as he began take aim. Lilo only ran but saw Kitsune backing away from the two experiments. "Lilo! Get out of here before you die."

Lilo had no choice but to obey. Trying to open the door, she found it was locked. Crawling in a space small enough for her to fit, she began her way into the other side.

Kitsune opened fire, sending away blue blaster shots at the two experiments. Stitch and Angel were unharmed by the rapid fire and began to run for his life. Taking aim once again, he pulled the trigger.

Stitch caught one of the shots and threw it back at Kitsune. Kitsune was sent flying to the ground and rose back to his feet. _Saint George, if you are up there, grant me the strength I need to defeat these dragons._ Taking aim, he fired again and again until he reached to half the magazine. "Great."

Stitch charged and rammed Kitsune. "Kitsune nala queesta."

Kitsune went back to his feet and needed a plan.

Lilo found a stash of weapons behind her. "Wow, look at all this." She heard the sounds of the battle and then realized that she nearly forgot her task. Quickly opening the door, she saw Kitsune running like crazy. "CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE IT!" As he got inside, Lilo quickly locked the door. Panting heavily, Kitsune began to lie against the heavy golden door and wiped away the blood and sweet.

"Kit, you don't look so good," Lilo said with concern. "Here, let me help with that…" Kitsune pushed her arm. "Come on Kit, you can't be that stubborn."

"We…" Kitsune panted heavily.

"Calm down and take a deep breath," Lilo said. The red experiment took a deep breath and relaxed. "What happened?"

"Those two can put up a fight, my blaster's not having any effect on them, it's like they're on steroids or something." Kitsune began to calm down. They heard heavy attacks on the door and both needed a plan, and they need it now.

"Look Kit," Lilo showed him the stash of weapons. "It's the weapon your brought to Egypt the last time."

Kitsune saw a PKM resting along with the rifles. It still had the same design, expect for a few internal modifications. "A Firefox AutoBlaster Rifle? What's it doing here?" Kitsune then unfolded the bipod and checked for the signature. _Made under the strict supervision of Hunter Kitsune Drakonakis._ Grabbing the weapon, he gave it a final check before putting it in his paws. Two pistols that had the looks and feels of the classic Nambu pistols used by Japan in WWII, his extra paws grabbed the two blaster pistols and checked their magazines, enough for 30 shots.

The doors were being banged until the gold shattered into the floor. "Lilo nala queesta!" Angel said as she growled at her. Stitch did the same and looked at Kitsune, cackling like a maniac.

"What are we going to do?" Lilo asked Kitsune.

"We have to keep moving," Kitsune said as he rushed with Lilo behind him. Moving across the palace, they could hear the angry growls of both experiments. "There, we can hide and ambush them inside."

"But…" Lilo stopped. "We can't hurt them, they're Ohana"

"I know how you feel." Kitsune said affected by this. "But we have to find the cure to turn them back to good." Opening the door, they found what a lava lake with lava falls seemed. A bridge connected to the piece of land: A massive island with a platform on the middle, with a treasure chest.

Rushing over, both arrived only to find Vixy waiting for them. "I was wondering when you might get here."

"Vixy," Lilo exclaimed as she pointed a finger at her. "You turn Angel and Stitch back to good."

Vixy walked with her paws in her back, Kitsune noticed she had the Nambu in her paws. "Why would I turn them back to good? I think they love being the way they are."

"No they don't!" Lilo answered. "They're my friends and Ohana."

"Ohana," Vixy spat at the floor. "That stupid little word has no meaning in this world."

"What did you say!?" Lilo began to make a fist out of anger.

"I said that word has no meaning in this modern world," Vixy replied sternly. "The world is changing as we speak, new nations are being created, there are wars, hunger, and death, and a galaxy that will be soon torn into chaos and disorder. The traditional values like Ohana are being destroyed while some persist." She raised her handgun and took aim. "One critical shot and its game over, the final curtain is about to fall."

Angel and Stitch came and surrounded Kitsune and Lilo.

Kitsune began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Vixy asked.

"Yeah," Angel demanded to know.

"Foolish overconfident fool," Kitsune said. "If you noticed, I have the advantage over the handgun you see…" Showing his weapon to Angel and Stitch, and to Vixy. "The Firefox AutoBlaster Rifle, a favorite of the bounty hunter who needs heavy unlimited firepower in a compact package,"

"That's right," Vixy said. "I have made successful copies thanks to reverse-engineering by Blue Dragoon."

"Since you have copied a life's work of my work in the original unlimited ammo weapon, let me show you how a expert manages this baby. Shall we?"

"Kit, what are you doing?" Lilo asked.

Vixy aimed her pistol and pulled the trigger twice against Lilo to make sure Kit understood her message.

Lilo screamed in pain as she went down with blood oozing out from the two gunshots. Dropping on the floor, she began to cry as the pain grew stronger.

Something inside Stitch and Angel made them forget about the darkness, purging it from their hearts. "Lilo!" Stitch knelt towards her bleeding body. "NAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Angel only looked at Vixy with a menacing, dark look.

"How dare you," Kitsune said silently. "How dare you!" His tone got louder. "You can shoot me, Angel, or Stitch but you never never pull your trigger against a defenseless little girl!"

"Defenseless?" Vixy began to cackle and then held her gun as if she just shot a demon. "That little girl is a threat, her talents and power defeated Dr. Hamsterviel and made him the laughing stock of the galaxy, Lilo is no ordinary girl, she's a threat to everyone like me and interests."

Kitsune couldn't help it. Dropping his pistols he rushed toward Vixy and smacked her three times with the pure gun. Vixy was sent to the floor, her antennae nearly touched the hot, bubbling molten rock if she didn't make stand straight. Going back to her feet, she began to aim her pistol and look at her nemesis.

"Vixy," Kitsune said. "Why don't you give up now and surrender?"

"Never!" Vixy began to aim at the wounded Lilo.

"Vixy, the biggest inerasable sin is shooting Lilo until she dies…" Kitsune spoke. "You shoot her, the Gates of Hell will open right here and right now and you will be thrown in there for your misdeed. So put the gun away and surrender and Angel and Stitch will show leniency towards you."

Vixy kept aiming, her finger was ready to squeeze and it would over. But she couldn't pull it. The eyes of a suffering Lilo made her realize of the pain someone she knew came back to haunt her. Something inside her made her realize that it wasn't right to shoot Lilo until she bled to death. She simply threw the pistol to the floor.

"Gaba?" Stitch was amazed at the action. "Angel, what happened?"

"Meega naga know, too confusing." Angel said as Vixy departed.

"Keep the treasure," Vixy said with her ears all drooped. "I already got enough from the city."

Kitsune checked on the blaster wounds. "They were not critical hits, but still if she shot at an important blood vessel, she would have bled to death."

"Vixy…" Lilo said as the pain kept burning her. "There's good in her somewhere."

"Naga," Angel disagreed. "Vixy evil, she pure evil."

"Why didn't she shoot me?" Lilo asked Angel.

Angel didn't know what to say or react.

"Vixy good, somewhere…" Stitch echoed.

Kitsune opened the treasure chest and looked at its contents. It was a Persian rug." I bet this could fetch a good price on the market." He began to feel the texture. "It's a Sassanid carpet, well I guess we found the treasure of El Dorado…let's go guys, there's nothing here left."

"Gaba about gold?" Stitch asked.

"I'm going to come back here and give the money for the people who need it." Kitsune said.

Angel carried Lilo in her back. Most of the buildings were mined while others remained intact. The vehicles were gone. Stitch looked at the setting sun and sighed. "How we get home?"

Kitsune noticed a gunship that looked like the Mil Mi-24 Hind, it kept its original designs except for the propellers and had a few modifications to make it into a space worthy vehicle. Opening the side hatches, the three experiments entered the ship while Kitsune entered the cockpit.

The gunship came to life as jets of blue flames made the craft hover across the ground. Angel was administering medicine into Lilo's wounds; Lilo gave Angel a thumb up and then slowly closed her eyes to sleep.

The gunship flew towards a setting sun, vanishing in the horizon.

**Author's Note II: I want to thank ngrey651 for reviewing this fic, without his support, this fic wouldn't shown much progress. Thank you for the reviews and keep writing such awesome tales. Next, I also want to thank Matthew Reilly, James Rollins, Clive Cussler, Chris Sanders, Ian Fleming, and of course Carl Barks for introducing such fantastic works to the world, I take inspiration from their writings and works which gives me the strenght and will to move on. **

**Don't forget to R &R people. ^^**

**Preview for the next story arc- The Dogfight Championship Arc.**

**Kitsune: Something fabolous is coming. Seems the galaxy wants to see their greatest pilots fight like real gladiators.**

***sounds of laser fire and zooming engines***

**Reuben: *with a semi-Vader voice* I got you now.**


	23. The Last Crusade

**Vixy and Stitch Part I- The Last Crusade**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Opening Sequence and Theme Song**

**Sounds of the bouzouki playing are heard. We see Lilo, Stitch, and Angel, followed by Kitsune who hurls the Ace of Hearts.**

_Life is like a hurricane here in Terra_

_Pyramids_

_Assyrians_

_Great ways_

_It's a Stitchblur_

_Might find a Galleon_

_Or Egyptian silver_

**We see ancient Egyptian silver relics, the scene changes to Kitsune, Lilo, and Angel being chased in across the streets in Italy. In another scene, we see Ryuu gunning down several battle droids.**

_ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Everyday there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

**Lilo climbs a ladder, below her; Hamsterviel is reaching up to her. As Lilo panics, she quickly climbs up before the rodent gets her. **

_D-D-Danger watch behind you_

_There's a villain out to find you_

_What to do? Just hold on to some ExpTales_

_Oooh_

**In space, we see Reuben "swimming" after a piece of an important satellite, as he gets close to the piece a tractor beam pulls it away from him.**

_Everyday there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooh_

**Stitch grabs hold of the mine cart as it goes at high speeds.**

**Kitsune wearing a foustanella and Vixy wearing traditional Maronite clothing climb a pillar with Assyrian markings, as Kitsune and Vixy keep going up, they both grab a jeweled crown and the two rivals fight for it.**

_Not Egyptian Tales_

_Or Irish Tales_

_NO_

_EXPTALES_

_Oooh_

**Lilo, Stitch, Angel pop out from silver coins as Kitsune comes out. In the background, a map of the Ancient World is seen.**

------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note: Even though I promised a Story Arc with dogfights, I have scrapped the idea for the final story arc for ExpTales. These are the final chapters to this Fanfiction, no more treasure hunts for the last story arc; it's now the end of ExpTales for now. Enjoy the "Vixy and Stitch" story arc._

_The events depicted here in this Fanfiction are entirely fictional; any coincidence with persons living or dead is purely coincidental. I do not own Lilo and Stitch or the franchise, but I own all original characters, fictional organizations and industries._

Life became quiet after the many treasure hunts with Kitsune and Cassandra after El Dorado, there wasn't anything to do in around the globe anymore but relax. Lilo was growing and maturing at time passed while Angel belly danced to gain Stitch's affections towards her, preventing the other ladies from taking him. Across the world, the unnumbered experiments were adapting to their adoptive country, religion, and culture. They were treated as first-class citizens and much there was quiet in the world.

Lilo knocked on the Kitsune Mansion door and Cassandra greeted them. "Come in guys," the black and pink female experiment said with a smile. "Can I offer you something?"

"No thanks," Lilo said as she was followed by Stitch and Angel. The two experiments made themselves comfortable in the sofa in the living room while Cassy attended the guests. "So where's Kitsune?"

"He's off at the galaxy bounty hunting Krystal."

"Krystal the Space Pirate, right?" Lilo asked.

"The same Krystal," Cassandra said. "Word has it that the Galactic Federation placed an important bounty on her main Fleet Commanders, so he probably went off to get some gold and silver for his needs, it's the way of the order of balance."

"Right, balance." Lilo repeated. "So anything from Vixy?"

"Vixy?" Cassandra was surprised to hear her name. "No one in Earth or the Galaxy knows of her for the past months. I think she just went to Lebanon and just settled down and retired, no one knows exactly but I guess it better off if she simply retires and lives a peaceful tranquil life."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lilo said as she sighed, missing the adventures with Kitsune and Cassandra. "It's kinda tough to let go and go back to boring life, like if the adventures are coming up to an end."

"Yeah," Stitch said as he came with a can of soda. "Stitch miss adventures, Kitsune is Ohana."

"I know how you feel Stitch," Lilo said. "It's kinda sad letting go of that sense of adventure."

"But don't worry," Cassandra said. "Adventure happens anywhere and I predict that one will come soon enough."

"Really?" Lilo's spirits rose again.

"I can't tell when or how…" Cassandra patted Lilo's head. "But a great adventure waits for us."

There were the sounds of a starfighter's engines that were heard around the mansion. Cassandra's tail wagged and rushed to the landing pad to greet his husband and booji boo.

Kitsune came out of the cockpit. "Da booji boo." Kitsune hugged his wife and purred silently. "I missed you booji boo."

"Did you have a good hunt?" Cassandra asked.

"I did," Kitsune took out three silver bars. "This is all I got from capturing a Fleet Commander of the Maltese Pirates, perhaps after the Pirate is interrogated, piracy will end in this galaxy."

"Kitsune!" Lilo greeted.

"Aloha Lilo," Kitsune greeted as he placed the silver bars away. "How's Stitch and Angel?"

"They're good," Lilo smiled and looked at Kitsune's fighter. "Wow, nice ship."

"Yep," Kitsune said as he placed a paw over it. "The X-Falcon Actis has served me a lot in my career as a bounty hunter I'll tell you what. It comes equipped with plasma laser cannons mounted on the wings and two fifty caliber machineguns retracted in the fuselage. The belly of the ship is nothing but a torpedo launcher with a capacity for 6 Missiles."

"Wow," Lilo replied in amazement.

**Deep Orbit**

**Earth**

A fleet of battleships, cruisers, destroyers and starfighters were looking at the Earth below the ships. The ships had the Assyrian, Syriac, and Chaldean flags painted on the hulls and the fighters had the flags painted in the fuselage. This massive armada was about to head down sooner or later into the Earth to a specific location which would be the last battle.

Matt sat in a throne wearing high-tech armor with holsters for advanced blaster pistols. Vixy sat next to him in her throne. Vixy was wearing an elegant dress derived from the traditional clothing her adoptive people, the Lebanese wore for centuries. "I want to thank you booji boo for pleading and giving me all your support."

Matt looked at his love and spoke. "Anything for my dear Vixy," He began to rub his paws and saw the sparks come out. "You have my full support on anything."

"My Crusader in shining armor," Vixy looked at Matt with dreamy eyes.

"My Lebanese princess," Matt began to scratch Vixy's chin, making her purr softly. The zooming of three fighters interrupted the moment but of course, the time drew near. "No matter what happens, we will be together." He took a look at his wedding ring and then looked at the stars. "Shall we prepare my love?"

"No," Vixy said as she began to rise from her throne. "It is time to rally the Crusaders and begin the Last Crusade." Looking at the luxury bridge of the main flagship, she walked to the center of the bridge and several cameras began to poke their lens out.

The Crusader Fleet's comm channels opened up. Syriacs, both human and experiments began to give their attention, halting their duties as Vixy came on the screen.

_Brothers and Sisters, the time has come!_

The Syriacs began to cheer.

_The time has come to reclaim the lands and the treasures we lost to the enemy in the eras before our times. Centuries ago, the dogs of Arabia have taken over the lands that once belonged to the Byzantine Empire and the Syriacs before you. It does not matter if you are Catholic or Orthodox, you are Syriacs, the first to convert to Christianity and spread it to the Far East. Now it is our duty to make our ancestors proud by returning to our homeland._

_When the Ottoman Empire came to power, we were persecuted and discriminated by them, they did not allow us to hold office and we were treated like outcasts. They conducted massive campaigns to exterminate us but that has made us stronger and united, desiring to have our lands back. We as Crusaders will fight in this Last Crusade and we will succeed. Let the Turks pay for their sins towards the Assyrians and the Armenians they sought to destroy._

_The League of Nations and its successor, the United Nations has failed to assist us, the immoral nations have forgotten their promises of giving us the Assyrians a homeland. We do not need them, we will fight for the lands we lost, we will regain them, and we will succeeded._

_Ladies and gentlemen, combat crews and noncombatants; we are waging the Final Move which will decide our fate. May the Almighty God look over us and bless us with the strength and will to launch this campaign._

Matt clapped as Vixy sat in her throne. "That was beautiful love, it really impressed me."

"Thank you booji boo," Vixy said with a blush. "I did my best."

"You really had them," Matt said with a sanguine grin.

"Now," Vixy said as she pressed a button in the throne's arm. The room began to shake and then revealed a map of the whole Middle East with each nation marked and named. The glass floor stood between the two experiments and the map. Holograms of the ships and their positions began to appear. "The plan is simple my love, we will enter Iraqi airspace and bombard them with laser fire until enough chaos is seeded, then our mobile forces will take out the outdated weapons with out tech."

"Brilliant strategy booji boo," Matt said but had doubt in his tone. "How can you be sure that the UN or the two powers in the Middle East won't react towards us?"

"The technology here is vastly superior to their obsolete vehicles," Vixy replied. "And the UN is worthless now; it is full of corruption, lies, treachery, and sin. Their fate has been written and besides, the World Powers cannot stop what is happening, it's a revolution. We are years ahead of Russia, the US, the Saudis and Persians. Lebanon has risen to be the superpower and thanks to me, Lebanon will be safe, prosperous, and back to its Phoenician roots."

"I see," Matt said with an analytical face. "So basically all those mentioned world powers are futile to stop you?"

"Correct," Vixy said. "Once the Assyrians have their homeland, they will leave peaceful lives with agriculture, industry, energy production, and lastly, the freedom that was restricted. And then those who seek freedom will fight for it, and I will provide the Crusaders with the tools and knowledge to go about their Crusades." Making a fist she looked at the stars. "The time has come, order the ships to begin their descent; the time has come to _finish the job_."

**Kitsune Manor**

Kitsune took out his PDA and Asnavee's image came out. "We have a problem Kitsune,"

"Let me guess, you ran out of haggis and want me to bring you more?" Kitsune joked.

"This isn't funny Kitsune," Asnavee said with a firm tone. "Vixy has been sparking up Assyrian Nationalism and has supplied them with technology and training to start a small war, they are currently planning to attack Iraq and perhaps Syria and Anatolia."

"Oh God…" Kitsune said with fright.

"I want you to end Vixy's plans once and for all for a bounty of 56 gold bars." Asnavee instructed. "I want Vixy the Rogue gone from this world, this galaxy."

Kitsune felt a conflict in his soul. "I will Admiral."

"Good, see to it." Asnavee then vanished from the screen.

"What happening?" Stitch came.

"I have a mission," Kitsune said. Cassy was giving him those eyes. "But it seems the most dangerous one I have to face but I want you to come with me."

"Really?" Stitch got excited.

"Meega come too?" Angel asked as she overheard and made herself present.

"Another adventure?" Lilo asked. "Can I come too?"

Kitsune sighed. "Lilo, I am afraid you have to sit this one out."

"Why?" Lilo asked with gloom.

"This is going to be a dangerous adventure," Kitsune explained. "And we can't risk your life like we did the last times, I just can't see you die, nor Angel, nor Stitch. If you were to die, I would have to live with all the guilt."

"Kitsune have point," Angel said as she patted Lilo's shoulder.

"B-b…" Lilo wanted to protest but Stitch calmed those feeling down with a look.

"It's better if you stay here," Kitsune said and looked at Cassy, Angel, and Stitch. "Come on guys, we have to get equipped."

"Equipped? For what?" Stitch asked as he scratched his head.

"We're going to war," Kitsune said.

An elevator took the experiments to a deep section under the mansion. As the elevator doors opened up, Kitsune entered a code and two silver doors opened. Cassandra told Stitch and Angel to follow her as Kitsune walked around the underground section of the mansion. Typing another code, gas hissed out and revealed a armory that was big enough to start small wars.

"Welcome to my Armory," Kitsune said as he walked around and found several custom-made blaster rifles, pistols, the works. "This is were I confirm my equipment for my missions and of course pick the right weapon for the situation."

"Oooh," Stitch looked at the nice weapons.

Angel eyed a few blaster rifles and took a silent purr.

Cassandra went with Kitsune. Taking out a key, Kitsune opened a glass locker with what seemed a dozen of blaster pistols with the looks and feels of the classic Mauser C-96. "One of my proud works, the C-96P."

"C-96P?" Angel asked.

"The 'P' stands for 'plasma' my friend," Kitsune said as he tossed one to Angel. "It shoots powerful plasma instead of a bullet, it comes with 30 shots, but adding a Hyper-Neon magazine, you could have 500 shots."

"Meega want one," Stitch imagined himself doing tomfoolery with the gun. Kitsune threw him one along with the gas magazine. "500 shots, use them wisely."

"Ih," Stitch agreed.

Kitsune tossed a pair to Cassandra and Angel followed by the magazines. The red bounty hunter sighed, grabbing four of the C-96Ps and a BTMP (Blaster Tactical Machine Pistol) and then looked at the Cassy. "All in a day's work." He then took a look at Stitch and Angel. "And I wish you luck in this last adventure together."

The Last Crusade has begun.


	24. From Assyria with a Boom

**Vixy and Stitch Part II- From Assyria with a Boom**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Opening Sequence and Theme Song**

**Sounds of the bouzouki playing are heard. We see Lilo, Stitch, and Angel, followed by Kitsune who hurls the Ace of Hearts.**

_Life is like a hurricane here in Terra_

_Pyramids_

_Assyrians_

_Great ways_

_It's a Stitchblur_

_Might find a Galleon_

_Or Egyptian silver_

**We see ancient Egyptian silver relics, the scene changes to Kitsune, Lilo, and Angel being chased in across the streets in Italy. In another scene, we see Ryuu gunning down several battle droids.**

_ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Everyday there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

**Lilo climbs a ladder, below her; Hamsterviel is reaching up to her. As Lilo panics, she quickly climbs up before the rodent gets her. **

_D-D-Danger watch behind you_

_There's a villain out to find you_

_What to do? Just hold on to some ExpTales_

_Oooh_

**In space, we see Reuben "swimming" after a piece of an important satellite, as he gets close to the piece a tractor beam pulls it away from him.**

_Everyday there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooh_

**Stitch grabs hold of the mine cart as it goes at high speeds.**

**Kitsune wearing a foustanella and Vixy wearing traditional Maronite clothing climb a pillar with Assyrian markings, as Kitsune and Vixy keep going up, they both grab a jeweled crown and the two rivals fight for it.**

_Not Egyptian Tales_

_Or Irish Tales_

_NO_

_EXPTALES_

_Oooh_

**Lilo, Stitch, Angel pop out from silver coins as Kitsune comes out. In the background, a map of the Ancient World is seen.**

------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note:_

_The events depicted here in this Fanfiction are entirely fictional; any coincidence with persons living or dead is purely coincidental. I do not own Lilo and Stitch or the franchise, but I own all original characters, fictional organizations and industries._

**Iraq**

The battleships were bombing the nation with heavy plasma fire. Starfighters destroy the any air support coming from the Iraqi Air Force with their rapid fire plasma cannons. In the ground, tanks begin to wrecks chaos in the towns. Iraqis and Iraqi Experiments either flee or hide from the chaos. The oil wells around the lands were burning; black smoke was seen from afar.

Kitsune halted an Iraqi Experiment and asked him what was going on. "They destroyed my home, oh Allah what have I done to deserve this?"

It was useless but things had to go as planned. They had to exit the city and get to the shuttle outside the city to make sure they escaped and get to the source of the problem. Stitch moved to the sides to check that no one would attack them on the sides while Angel kept her gun close at hand. Kitsune and Cassandra were looking ahead and saw a gunship drop three platoons of VSF elites.

The sounds of firefights were heard from afar.

Cassandra heard something approach them and quickly turned behind, a VSF soldier was taking aim with his rifle but two shots placed the Leroy in his place. Twirling the pistol, Cassandra gave a smile and placed it in its holster. "That was too easy for my likings." She said.

"But this dangerous," Angel said as she felt unsecure about her current situation.

"It is," Kitsune said and took out his electrobinoculars and zoomed across the city exit, finding two APCs guarding the gates. "The plan is simple; we have split and make sure we make it out alive from the city." Kitsune pulled out his gun and twirled it. "Those APCs are going to be a problem because their laser cannons are the rapid fire type."

Kitsune took out a map of the city and placed it on the floor. "Stitch and Angel, your objective is to free Sector's Alpha and Beta, there's a heavy concentration of VSF soldiers."

"What about Assyrians?" Angel asked with concern.

"The Assyrians are not the problem, I cannot shoot my fellow Christian brother even this war. The problem is the VSF are providing heavy support." Kitsune then pointed at a building with green coloring. "This is your objective, you must get to this tower and capture the Firefox Rifle planted here," He pointed at the balcony. "The weapon will provide heavy fire to destroy the tanks blocking the gate."

"What about us booji boo?" Cassandra asked.

"Good question," Kitsune looked at the map and began to draw a route. "What we need to do is knock off their aerial/orbital support. A heavy gunship is stationed somewhere in the city, we have to destroy the craft or the mission is a failure."

"Meega don't get it." Stitch said.

"Even if we managed to escape the city, Vixy would know we stole a shuttle and order the ship to gun us down to the ground." Cassandra explained. "Besides, Vixy has a bounty Kitsune and I want to collect."

Stitch and Angel looked at each other and nodded.

"I pray to the _Theotokos _to guard us in this journey." Kitsune said. "Before we split, I ask for God to watch over us as we fight for the right thing."

Cassandra patted Kitsune's back.

"Let's go."

**High Orbit**

"Lady Vixy," A voice over the intercom said. "The Assyrian Forces have taken over Baghdad and are pushing the Iraqi forces toward the border with Syria."

"That is good," Vixy said as she looked at the tactical display on the floor. Holograms were moving, detailing moves and positions.

"We received reports that Saudi Arabia is preparing to send assistance to Iraq, what are your orders?"

Vixy gave a grin. "I want all a massive jamming field in the Arabian peninsula, jam all their communications and vehicles, we must prevent external forces meddling in our affairs." She looked at Matt sitting in his throne with holographic screens surrounding it. "The revolution continues my love," Vixy said with a dark tone. "Soon, the Assyrians will control Iraq, and the Maronites will overrun the Lebanese Arabs, and soon enough, the Middle Eastern Christians will rise again."

Matt felt a bit disturbed and shrugged. "Whatever."

A special type of cruiser positioned itself toward Saudi Arabia, matching the land in orbit. Several satellite dishes came out and began to send jamming frequencies. Within moments, a massive EMP blast fired down, disabling communications, vehicles, and electronics for at least a month. "EMP blast fired."

Vixy smiled as she looked down to the display, the Arabian Peninsula was colored blue, the EMP blast disabled every electronic. "This is good…everything is going as planned."

"Yes," Matt said as he looked at the screens. He focused on a screen and saw Stitch and Angel fighting a VSF squad. "Once again, those rats have come back to haunt us."

Vixy heard this and made a fist. "I want them dead," A dark voice said. "I want them dead and their heads in a jar of honey. Order a VSF Units to hunt down Stitch and Angel, and tell them that their deaths have to be a slow…but painful death." A black sweat exited the pores and dripped on the floor.

Matt looked at his wife and did so.

**Iraq**

"Crabba snabba," Stitch said as several VSF Shock Troopers surrounded them. Both were outnumbered and looked at the Leroys wearing high-tech armor. Their blaster rifles were ready to fire once the trigger was pulled. "This bad."

Angel realized their end was about to come if they didn't act fast. Angel only took aim and fired at the first shock trooper. The Leroy screamed as he died. "Booji boo, now!"

Stitch and Angel's back met as both fired at the Leroys in a rapid fashion. The pistol's barrel was sending smoke while the deadly blaster bolt flew towards the fleshy targets. The armor sparked as the there was moans and screams. Twirling her pistol, Angel threw her pistol in the air and caught it with the holster. Stitch gave a small expression of amazement and tried to do the same trick, only with the gun hitting him in the head, Angel giggled.

Grabbing the light blaster rifles, they looked around and found no one waiting for them. The sound of pulse fire was heard while the screams of the Iraqi soldiers was heard. The ground shacked and Angel turned around. "Booji boo, out of the way!"

Stitch did what Angel told him to do. They saw a Assyrian Pulse Tank entering the city. Its four wheels and plasma cannon made it a ideal vehicle for trekking the ruined city. "Come on booji boo, we hitch ride."

Angel liked the idea.

As the two leaped into the tank, Stitch opened the hatch. "Pardon me, mind if meega drives?"

An Assyrian Experiment looked up and gave a confused expression. Angel only grabbed the trog and threw him into the streets. Kicking the other crewman out, both experiments had control of the tank.

Stitch piloted while Angel did the shooting. Read outs in Syriac began to appear in the screens but Stitch didn't bother reading. "Booji boo fire on bad guys,"

"Ih," Angel nodded and began to get ready to fire.

"_Attention all units, Stitch and Angel have been found in area and are wrecking chaos in the city. They are extremely dangerous and heavily armed; any troops that see them must be shoot on sight." _Matt's voice came from the radio.

"Matt…" Stitch said as he sighed.

As they entered deep into the city, a VSF convoy was rolling, preparing to provide reinforcements to the Assyrian forces. "Booji boo, convoy!" Stitch pointed out.

Angel swiveled the main gun and fired a devastating shot of plasma. A truck exploded into pieces while the Leroys outside the vehicles began to scream loudly. One of the Leroys took out his rifle and began to fire on the tank. A blast of energy brought the truck down into flames.

"Unit Five-Six-Nine Alpha, stop attacking us." The VSF Commander said over the radio. "Turn back around and assist Beta Squad."

"Naga," Stitch said as Angel fired another round into the convoy, destroying valuable vehicles and cargo. "We have score to settle with Vixy."

In the APC, the VSF Commander opened the hatch and looked at the tank destroy the rest of the convoy, with a growl, he placed his paws into the AutoBlaster and turned the turret behind. "Very well then guys, prepare to die."

"Booji boo!" Stitch called.

"Meega on it." Angel responded as she tried to take aim.

Several bursts of rapid fire began to leave the AutoBlaster. Sparks flew from the tank as the vehicle was taking hits. "Come on wussies, show me what you got." A long burst of rapid fire kept on flying and flying. Angel took aim and fired into the APC.

The massive blue vehicle was in fire but still moving. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" The VSF Commander laughed and kept on taunting. "You had a lucky shot that time but this time you won't!" Pulling the triggers, the gun kept sending plasma shots in a rapid fashion. The armor couldn't take anymore damage and the tank caught fire.

"Fire! Hot hot hot!" Stitch said as he began to feel the heat inside the tank.

Angel growled and fired the final shot.

The APC exploded in a green fireball, destroying all reinforcements for the invading army.

From the rooftops, a Assyrian Heavy Trooper aimed a rocket launcher at the traitor tank and pulled the trigger. There was a loud explosion; the trooper only smiled as he moved took his leave.

Stitch coughed as he helped Angel get on her feet. They heard footsteps approaching them and looked at Cassandra and Kitsune with blaster rifles.

"Well you took your bloody time," Kitsune said with a mad tone.

"Booji boo it isn't their fault," Cassandra replied, she looked at the two experiments and smiled. "We have some good news."

"Gaba?" Stitch didn't expect that.

"Shall I tell them?" Cassandra asked.

"Go ahead love," Kitsune approved with a nod.

"We found a alternate route to take us to the shuttle," Cassandra said as she placed the map on the pavement. "We simply have to take the sewers into the outskirts of the city and we'll arrive there shortly."

"Is route safe?" Stitch asked with concern.

"It's safe, the sewers have no strategic position for the invaders," Cassandra said as she began to draw the route. "We can arrive to the shuttle in twenty minutes, come on."

Kitsune opened the lid and Angel looked down there. "Meega naga go down," Angel protested. "Smell is icky."

"Angel, booji boo please," Stitch pleaded with his love. "This about saving the world, if we don't hurry up, world we live is doomed. No more Ohana, no Lilo she will die if we don't stop Vixy."

Angel's mind raced to the thoughts of Vixy's New World Order after this. She couldn't shake off the thought. _All those innocent people._

Entering the sewers, they marched in the darkness until reaching the end.

"There," Stitch pointed to a small cargo vehicle with folded wings. "Shuttle there."

"Our transport," Cassandra said as she looked at it. "It looks pretty agile, but does it have the access code to Vixy's flagship?"

"It must have," Kitsune said. "Cassandra, you take control of the ship and pilot us to the main flagship."

"Right," Cassandra saluted and went to start the shuttle.

The experiments entered and took off for space.

"I don't see the fleet in orbit." Cassandra said as she looked at the sensor scans. "They must have some advanced cloaking device activated."

"I wouldn't bet," Kitsune said. "We're in low orbit, if I know Vixy, a telescope could spot the fleet in the night skies so if her moves are correct, the fleet must be in High Orbit."

"High Orbit?" Angel asked.

"Yes," Kitsune said. "They must be way up in space, looking down at the planet. Cassandra, steer the ship up and keep doing so until we reach the fleet."

"Setting course to the Assyrian Naval Fleet." Cassandra said as she elevated the ship up into space. Stitch looked from the rear gunner's port and felt dizzy as the planet began to shrink as they moved father and father. All they could see now was a blue star twinkling in the sea of stars. The shuttle's sensors began to blink; Cassandra looked and gave a smile. "Welcome to the Assyrian Naval Fleet, next stop is Vixy's Flagship."

Steering the small shuttle into the fleet, several starfighters flew past them while hulking ships moved slowly between them.

"What is that?" Stitch pointed to a massive structure that got wider and bigger as they approached it. Squadrons of fighters protected the ship while cruisers and destroyers were at the sides of the ship.

"Vixy's flagship," Cassandra said with awe. "It's thrice the size of the Big Red Battleship 9000."

"Oooh!" Stitch and Angel said amazed.

A transmission came_. "Unidentified shuttle, this is Phoenix-9 calling, state your purpose for coming."_

"What shall I tell them?" Cassandra was nervous. "Shall I tell them that we're bringing Angel and Stitch with us?"

"No," Kitsune looked at the readout. "It's far too dangerous to tell them who we have here; we have to keep a low profile before we infiltrate the ship. Leave it to me."

Kitsune cleared his throat. _"This is Phoenician-98; we have special orders to bring specific cargo to Lady Vixy. We carry golden relics from the Baghdad Museum that she requested to see." _The red experiment spoke in Syriac.

There was a long silence. _"Proceeded with the landing at the hangar, Lady Vixy is expecting her cargo."_

"Did they buy it?" Cassandra asked.

"They did, we're going inside the ship." Kitsune said as Cassandra steered the vessel into the hangar.

The shuttle landed and the experiments took off. Taking an elevator, they entered a lobby with paintings of St. Maron that depicted his life as a Christian monk, living in the outside being exposed to rain, sun, wind, snow, and the climate. In another painting, it depicted the Saint preaching to the curious people and thus gaining converts to Christianity and to the Maronite Catholic Church that stayed in communion with Rome.

Angel couldn't help noticing the beautiful paintings of the Saint, one man defying the odds to achieve_ theosis._ Making their way, Stitch felt someone was stalking them from afar. He turned around and found no one.

Angel saw a silver door painted with the Maronite Cross. Stitch took the honor of opening the door and saw what seemed a grand hall decorated with marble pillars, paintings of the Levant, Egypt, and Syria when the lands converted to Christianity. "Step away! Now!" Kitsune barked as three shots came from nowhere and impacted the silky carpet.

Kitsune and Cassandra aimed their pistols at Matt, wearing what seemed high-tech armor. "No one enters and disturbs my little Lebanese sweetheart and her plans." Matt said as he aimed the pistol at the four. Matt's pistol was modern, had more punch than the standard pistol, and had a long knuckle guard acting as the trigger guard. "I suggest you better leave."

"Matt listen to me," Kitsune tried to reason with the Australian. "Vixy has not been herself lately, dark thoughts are consuming her mind and spirit, we have to see Vixy and face this inner evil that haunts her."

Matt spat. "That nonsense of yours, my Vixy is perfectly fine mate, she's doing what's best for the world by fixing its troubles starting with the Assyrian homeland."

"The Assyrians were about to get their self-rule but what Vixy is doing is completely wrong, she's throwing the world in a state of misbalance."

"Ih!" Angel and Stitch nodded. "Meega agree on this."

"Matt you have to listen to us," Cassandra said. "This is not the Vixy you fell in love with. That red experiment is not the sweet Lebanese lady anymore because what Kitsune said… you're losing her slowly."

"SHUT UP!" Matt fired into the air.

"Fine, you Anglo-Celtic pig," Kitsune said as he aimed his pistol at Matt. Cassandra, Angel, and Stitch did the same. "You want to fight? We'll give you a give you a fight."

"Bring it on Greek and dirty Americans," Matt spat as he took out the second pistol and began to fire madly. Several blaster bolts began to hit the room wildly as the experiments dodged. Angel took cover behind a pillar and began to blast Matt with her rifle. Growling, Matt began to make a familiar move and unleashed his infamous attack: Atomic lighting.

Angel smelled the burning stone and moved out of the way from the blasterfire.

Stitch saw a weakness in the armor's back and began to open fire on the weak spot. "Meega found your weakness Matt, game over."

Matt growled as he felt the plasma bolts impact his back, he turned around and blasted Stitch with atomic lighting, feeling the electricity zapping him, Stitch was pushed back while black smoke came out. "Enjoy your pain Stitch."

Cassandra and Kitsune quickly began to shoot Matt with their pistols. "It's not having any effect on him." Cassandra said as she kept pulling the trigger.

"Concentrate fire!" Kitsune said as he took out his extra pistols and began to fire.

Matt groaned. "You cannot stop me, my purpose is even greater than all."

"Purpose?" Angel spat and fired along with Stitch. "How unoriginal."

Matt quickly reacted and began to open fire on Stitch. The blue experiment was sent flying. Too many blaster bolts were hitting him. Roaring in angel, he set his sights into Cassandra. "Bye bye Colombian, may you rest well after this critical shot."

Cassandra closed her eyes, getting ready for the impact.

There was no gunfire from Matt.

Matt looked at his pistols, finding out that they were sliced. He growled and looked at Kitsune who wielded a Mameluke sword with a blue blade with a flaming heart imprinted in the blade. "I am sorry Matthew, but you touching my little Colombian rose is something I strictly forbid to other males," Kitsune raised the blade. "She is married to me, and I am married to her, and I vowed to take care of her with love and respect."

"But what about you Matt?" Kitsune continued as he had the blade raised. "Have you taken care of Vixy? Hmm?"

"Shut up!" Matt said and pointed an accusing finger at the four. "You four go to hell, you go to hell and rot for the rest of your bloody lives."

Angel felt angry and shot Matt.

"Owwwww!" Matt made a mean face to Angel. "When I tell my organization about this, I will make sure you pay for that Angel!"

"Meega wanna see you try!" Angel replied.

"You'll see soon enough," Matt replied with anger. "You'll see soon enough."

"Don't listen to him," Cassandra said. "Let's move on."

"Yeah," Stitch nodded in agreement.

Before opening the door, Kitsune looked at Cassandra with a smile. "Ready love?"

"Ih," Cassandra nodded. "Ready guys."

Angel and Stitch gave their thumbs up.

As they entered, they rushed towards the throne room/bridge. They saw Vixy in the middle of the room and they aimed their weapons. "So nice you could join me guys," A dark feminine voice said. "I hope you can stay and witness my revolution take place."

"Who are you!?" Angel demanded to know.

Vixy began to laugh darkly. "I am someone who has suffered the loss of my family to Muslim radicals, promoting Assyrian and Maronite nationalism, and someone who wants to show the world that the times change."

"Whoever you are, you must put a stop to all this," Cassandra said. "You're hurting people and destroying innocent lives."

"Silence!" Vixy's inner darkness spoke. "What I am doing is something the world will thank me later, I will bring change, peace, and stability to all. A grand union were our differences, cultural and religious will be set aside and there will be peace for all."

"If you think you can fix all the world's problems…" Kitsune said. "Then you're wrong. Whoever you are, you will go down." Kitsune fired his pistol three times at Vixy.

Vixy only screamed in pain as the burning plasma impacted her body. Then something happened.

Black pus was exiting her mouth as the pain became unbearable. With a final scream, Vixy dropped to the floor panting, cold sweat covered her body.

The black pus began to bubble and began to take form. The body was that of Angel, it was black and had red-tipped ears and antennae. Purple eyes and a purple 'V' made the final decorations. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The dark figure screamed.

"HOLY!" Stitch exclaimed as he saw the dark figure. "What is that thing!!!?"

"Good God…" Kitsune said. "That's the inner darkness manifested into a living form…Vixy's inner darkness."

"Oh no…" Cassandra gasped.

"What are we gonna do?" Angel asked.

"Fools," Dark Vixy said as she extended her paws. "The revolution cannot be stopped…it is meant to be."

"You inner evil!" Kitsune pointed out. "You were the one making Vixy's life hard, you were the one behind all the misery and suffering in Vixy."

Dark Vixy laughed. "Fools, the time has come."

"The time for what?" Angel asked.

"THE TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Dark Vixy extended her arms and a blue light began glow.


	25. Finale

**Vixy and Stitch Part III- Finale**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Opening Sequence and Theme Song**

**Sounds of the bouzouki playing are heard. We see Lilo, Stitch, and Angel, followed by Kitsune who hurls the Ace of Hearts.**

_Life is like a hurricane here in Terra_

_Pyramids_

_Assyrians_

_Great ways_

_It's a Stitchblur_

_Might find a Galleon_

_Or Egyptian silver_

**We see ancient Egyptian silver relics, the scene changes to Kitsune, Lilo, and Angel being chased in across the streets in Italy. In another scene, we see Ryuu gunning down several battle droids.**

_ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Everyday there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

**Lilo climbs a ladder, below her; Hamsterviel is reaching up to her. As Lilo panics, she quickly climbs up before the rodent gets her. **

_D-D-Danger watch behind you_

_There's a villain out to find you_

_What to do? Just hold on to some ExpTales_

_Oooh_

**In space, we see Reuben "swimming" after a piece of an important satellite, as he gets close to the piece a tractor beam pulls it away from him.**

_Everyday there out there making ExpTales_

_Oooh_

_Tales of amazing evil and good_

_StitchTales_

_Oooh_

**Stitch grabs hold of the mine cart as it goes at high speeds.**

**Kitsune wearing a foustanella and Vixy wearing traditional Maronite clothing climb a pillar with Assyrian markings, as Kitsune and Vixy keep going up, they both grab a jeweled crown and the two rivals fight for it.**

_Not Egyptian Tales_

_Or Irish Tales_

_NO_

_EXPTALES_

_Oooh_

**Lilo, Stitch, Angel pop out from silver coins as Kitsune comes out. In the background, a map of the Ancient World is seen.**

------------------------------------------------------

_Author's note:_

_The events depicted here in this Fanfiction are entirely fictional; any coincidence with persons living or dead is purely coincidental. I do not own Lilo and Stitch or the franchise, but I own all original characters, fictional organizations and industries. _

Matt opened the door and saw his love and wife lying in the floor panting with pain and sweat. With anger, he rushed towards her but stopped.

"What's happening?" Cassandra asked.

The blue light vanished out of the bridge with a flash, leaving Vixy in the floor of her ship.

**Asteroid Belt**

The experiments appeared in a stone cold arena in the asteroid field. Matt looked around and saw obelisks of stone with Syriac writings in them floating closely with the arena that was in the middle.

Dark Vixy appeared standing in the tip of one obelisk. "Matthew my love, it's good to see you joined me."

Matthew looked at Dark Vixy and was shocked. "So it was true what the guys said to me, you were the one who was making Vixy act weird. But not on my watch."

"Matthew," Dark Vixy pleaded sweetly. "Please understand that these liars are trying to break us apart."

"You're not fooling me whoever you are," Matt pointed an accusing finger at Dark Vixy. "I don't know who or what are you really, but you caused harm to my Vixy and I will destroy you."

Dark Vixy threw a ball of plasma towards Matt. Matt quickly avoided the blast and growled at Dark Vixy. Dark Vixy began to levitate while three rings of shards of stone were surrounding her. Making a motion, several shards impacted the floor and dust flew. "Matt here!" Kitsune threw him one of his pistols and Matt caught it.

Matt took aim and opened fire on Dark Vixy.

"Why Matt!?" Dark Vixy said as she took damage. "Why have you joined them instead of me?"

"Because Vixy is a sweet and loving girl," Matt kept on pulling the trigger on the demon. "And she is a proud belly dancer and also a loving wife." Matt kept pulling the trigger and stopped blasting. "You have any problems with that?"

Dark Vixy began to fire the shards in rapid succession like a machine gun. Dust flew from the arena that the experiments were located. "Keep your head down!" Kitsune said as he could see the dust fly like crazy. The dark entity kept on firing and firing and the dust cleared.

"You have the aim of an Ottoman rifleman," Kitsune insulted as he began to fire the pistol into Dark Vixy. "You fight with too much anger and have a predictable fighting style."

Dark Vixy flew and landed on top of an obelisk and stared down into the arena.

"Demon," Cassandra spoke to Dark Vixy. "Why are you doing this? Why are you harming innocent people and a world that is just recovering after being dominated by two superpowers? Why?"

Dark Vixy looked down again and closed her eyes. "It all started one day, the day we were born and brought to the mortal realm." Opening her eyes she looked at the experiments and continued. "It all started when several scientists who created genetic experiments were murdered by the Galactic Federation, one of the scientists was Jumba's only son. The Numbered and Unnumbered were forced to flee before they became the next victims. They founded refuge in Earth and assimilated well with the cultures of its nations."

"But I, Vixy AKA Experiment 634 took refuge with a loving family in a town in Mount Lebanon named Yahchouch; I adopted the customs and culture and lived a happy life with my family. I learned about so much things like belly dancing, craftsmanship, and of course the Maronite Catholic Church."

"A year and a half passed and I was accepted as Vixy Qamar Maalouf and became a proud Maronite Catholic and lived a peaceful life for years to come. But that all changed in a dark day."

"What happened…?" Stitch wanted to know.

Dark Vixy sighed. "One day, a group of Islamic radicals came to the town and started to shout out threats that if the town does not convert to Islam, everyone will suffer for not heeding their warning. The town was Christian and thus refused to convert…"

Matt's ears drooped. "What happened after that?"

"The Muslim radicals turned their guns on a portion of the populace, murdering every man, woman, and child who was Christian."

"My God," Angel began to feel sick. "Make it stop."

"Sadly," Dark Vixy said. "The Maalouf family was murdered in the attack by those Pan-Arabists of the PLO. I vowed to one day wipe them out of the face of the Earth and I did. I have brought Leroys and change into the Lebanon. I have destroyed the PLO and any other Pan-Arabist movements in Lebanon and restored balance and order in Lebanon. I founded Dragoon Industries to arm Lebanon to defend its proud heritage and also serve the countries under the brink of cultural extinction."

Kitsune only aimed at the devil and gave her a dark look. "You may have done the UN a favor but you… You are too powerful and therefore a liability to us all, you have to much power and you must be destroyed."

Dark Vixy chuckled. "So be it," Pulling an asteroid, the evil being used her unholy powers to tear it into small projectiles that began to encircle her like the rings of a planet. "Prepare to die!"

"RUN!" Stitch said as he began to move away from the attack.

Matt decided to take cover under a crater. Kitsune and Cassandra took cover behind a natural wall as the projectiles began to fly. Dust flew like crazy as the projectiles kept raining and raining. "Matthew, are you still alive?"

"I am," Matt replied. "What do you want?"

"I need you to unleash atomic lighting into Dark Vixy," Kitsune said.

"I calculated that the atomic energy should be enough to stun the little devil." Cassandra explained. "Angel and Stitch, you make sure to open fire from your current positions and avoid Dark Vixy from attacking us."

"We got it!" Angel replied as she began to take aim,

Matt began to do his graceful hand movements and sent a blast of red electricity toward Dark Vixy. The dark being howled and growled in pain as she landed on the asteroid, Stitch and Angel aimed their pistols and began to open fire.

"Now's our chance," Cassandra said as she took aim from her position. "Let's finish this."

"We've come too far to die now," Kitsune said as he pulled the trigger rapidly, the pistol's barrel was releasing smoke as the blaster shots exited. "Come on booji boo, hit her with all that you got. You too Matt, come on everyone keep firing."

The blaster pistols kept firing and firing. Dark Vixy was taking too much damage and floated in space. Making sudden hand movements, several VSF Shock Troopers appeared and were hovering close to the evil being. The Leroys screamed as their life-force was being sucked away.

"She's sucking their life force," Matt began to open fire. "Stitch! Angel! Hit her and don't let her suck that life force."

Angel and Stitch looked up and gasped. The Leroys were screaming followed by dead silence. "Booji boo fire now!" Stitch commanded as he set the pistol to burst mode and fired long ten shot bursts at the evil deity.

Angel took aim and fired, seeing her blue shots fly and hitting the black figure.

"YOU CANNOT STOP ME!" Dark Vixy roared as she threw the dead Leroys toward them. Matt noticed that the Leroys carried blaster rifles and grinned. Noticing what Matt did, she leapt into one of the obelisks and began to generate small balls of plasma. "Die Matt! May you burn in Hell after this." Hurling the ultra-hot gas, the ground of the asteroid exploded into bits. As the dust cleared, Matt was nowhere to be found. She gave a sinister grin but saw that his body was nowhere to be found.

Dark Vixy growled and began to hurl more plasma at the arena, blue and green explosions covered the landscape and the experiments kept on dodging. "Stitch! Use this!" Matt threw the blaster rifle at the blue experiment."

"Meega?"

"We'll give you covering fire," Cassandra said as she began to take aim. "Set the rifle to full charge."

Stitch did what he was told but found a hitch in the plan. "Uh oh, we have problem."

"What now!" Kitsune barked as he avoid several plasma blasts.

"It take 5 minutes to charge." Stitch said as he monitored the charge of the rifle.

"Then we'll have to wait for the charge to complete," Matt said as he was getting ready to perform his attack. Several blasts impacted him but his armor was powerful enough to absorb the damage. "Come on, is that the best you got?"

Dark Vixy growled. Pulling a massive asteroid with her demonic powers, she tore it into small bullets and began to coat them with purple plasma. "No, this is what I have." She fired the projectiles like a machine gun towards Matt.

Matt placed his claws on the ground and began to manipulate the atomic structure of the rock, creating a small barrier to take the shots for him. The plasma coated projectiles were breaching the wall quickly and it seemed like unlimited ammo.

Dark Vixy flew and grabbed Matt by the neck. "I enjoyed while Vixy had you, but now you will leave this world in a slow, but unavoidable death." With a movement, the paw of Dark Vixy began to squeeze Matt's neck. He could feel the windpipe closing, he closed his eyes and did something he never did. He began to pray mentally.

Matt suddenly landed roughly on the floor and wondered what happened. He turned to find Kitsune firing his BTMP. Blue-with-white blaster bolts exited the barrel which somehow impacted the dark creature and caused her a lot of pain. "Stitch, Angel, Cassy!" Kitsune said as he felt the blaster weapon running out of ammo. "I need you to hurry up and blast the devil back to hell."

Cassandra and Angel looked at each other. "Ready?" Cassandra twirled her pistol.

"Meega ready Cassandra," Angel nodded and took aim like in the movies. "When youga say so."

"Open fire!"

Both females opened rapid fire. Both the weapons went dry in seconds. "Booji boo we ran out of ammo!"Cassy said with worry. "Matthew, try stunning her with your Atomic Lightning attack."

"Can do mate," Matt moved his paws and claws and launched the deadly current of lighting towards Dark Vixy. As the lightning impacted the devil, she screamed wildly as she landed with a kneel. Panting wildly, she roared one more time.

"Charge complete!" Stitch said and kneeled to get perfect aim. The rifle's barrel began to glow and fired a powerful laser beam.

Dark Vixy saw the laser beam and impacted her chest. With a violent roar, the eyes of the creature began to turn blood red as she screamed, as if horrible abominations and monsters from nightmares began to appear out of nowhere. Screaming, she began to writhe in her own torment. _"NO! I AM NOT DONE YET! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

Dark Vixy began to scream and writhe as the floor she touched began to melt, the hands of fallen angels pulled her into the very dark depths of Hell.

Kitsune, Cassandra, Matt, Angel, and Stitch looked at the scene and wondered what happened. Suddenly, there was a bright white light that began to envelope the experiments. "WHOAAAA!" Stitch said as they were teleported to somewhere unknown in the known galaxy.

Everything was white; Kitsune looked around and found nothing. Cassandra did the same but there was nothing. Angel and Stitch turned around and found nothing, only but whiteness around them. They looked up and found a blue sky.

A man with wings with colorful clothing came. Kitsune recognized the man. "St. Gabriel!"

"St. Gabriel!" Matt said.

"St. Gabriel!" Cassy was the last one to say the name.

Stitch and Angel looked at each other in a confused tone.

"Yes it is I," Gabriel said looked at the experiments. "And I have a message for all of you."

"We listen," Matt, Kitsune, and Cassandra said.

"The inner darkness that tormented Vixy has gone to Hell were it will stay there for all eternity." Gabriel said softly. "And also, I have news for Vixy, her family lives."

Kitsune and Matt's ears twitched softly. "They are still alive?"

"Yes, and they are in Jounieh, 15 kilometers north of Beirut." Gabriel said. "Please, tell Vixy of this, I am sure she will be happy to hear her family lives."

"I will," Matt smiled.

"I bid you farewell and have a safe journey back home." Gabriel raised his hand and the experiments looked down as everything went a golden yellow for them.

Matt looked at Vixy sleeping and carried her in his paws. "Don't worry love, I'm here for you."

"Hey," Stitch called out. "What happened to fleet?"

Everyone looked out to space and saw that the ships were gone. "What happened to the fleet?" Cassandra asked.

"Fleet go away?" Angel asked.

"I think the Assyrians realized that violence is not the way to get what they want." Kitsune said and then looked at Matt. "Matt, I've been thinking if we put aside our differences and leave our nemesis attitude behind, and of course become friends, whaddya say?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Matt said as he carried Vixy. "She needs a lot of rest right now…"

"We'll take her to the mansion," Kitsune said. "There she can get a good sleep."

A few days later, Vixy woke in pain. "Where am I?"

"You're in Kit's mansion." Matt said. "You were knocked out because of your dark side escaped." He sighed, trying to not remember the memories. "But we have some good news for you Vixy."

"What?" Vixy asked surprised.

"You'll see when we get you to Lebanon." Matt said with a warm, loving smile.

**Jounieh, Lebanon**

Kitsune steered the limo in what seemed a coastal retreat of the city and halted the car. "This is it, the Maalouf Residence."

Vixy gulped a bit.

"Nervous Vixy?" Lilo asked.

"Well…" Vixy said with a bit of embarrassment. "It's been a long time since I've seen my family."

"Don't be nervous." Stitch said. "Ohana means family."

Kitsune knocked on the door and asked the young man if they remember a Vixy.

"Vixy?" Iskander Maalouf asked. "You mean Vixy the little red female?"

"That's the one." Kitsune said as he gave her the signal to come out.

Vixy came out and recognized Iskander. "Iskander!" She quickly rushed to greet him.

Iskander caught Vixy in his arms and scratched her chin, making her purr. "Oh Vixy we missed you so much over the years." Iskander then turned to Matt. "And who is this?"

Matt showed him his wedding ring. "I'm his husband."

"You got married?" Iskander asked. Vixy nodded in response. "It's a shame I missed your wedding. Say, what's your husband's faith?"

"I'm Roman Catholic from the heart," Matt replied.

"What happened to Mom and Dad?" Vixy asked.

"They left for Cairo, they're retired now." Iskander said and then quickly changed the topic. "Do you guys want a cup of coffee?"

"A pleasure," Kitsune said. "Just have to wait for my friends to come.

At the car, Lilo smiled at the happy scene. "See guys, everyone has good inside them, even Wasp Mummies and experiments who adopted to this planet."

"Can't argue with that." Angel said.

Kitsune came. "You guys want to join for a cup of coffee?"

"Oooh coffee!" Stitch got excited and exited the car.

Angel did the same.

Lilo couldn't refuse, but all she wanted to do is be with her extended family.

**The End**

_Author's Notes: This marks the ending of ExpTales, I had a lot of fun writing this fic and I know you had fun reading it too. I want to thank ngrey651 for reviewing this fic that I invested work into it. But don't worry, the next story "Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles" will come up._

_Thank you, and have a good read._

_-Victor Delta Kitsune._


End file.
